Video Game Survivor Mayan Ruins
by machine146
Summary: 20 Contestants from video games play for 1 million dollars
1. Chapter 1

Survivor Guatemala Episode 1

Nighteye: We are here in the jungles of Guatamala where 20 charecters from Video Games are here for the experience of a life time and for 1 million dollars. We have four teams of five waiting at an ancient ruin. We have the Borderlands Tribe.

*The Borderlands Tribe is standing in a clearing*

Nighteye: They consist of…Scooter a 28 year old mechanic.

*Scooter is seen looking around and grinning*

**Scooter's Confession: Because of my accent people don think I am very smart. I reckon I am smart. I guess my IQ is around 500. I build cars and sell em. Well not sell em because dem bandit always steal em. **

Nighteye: Patricia a 30 year old archeologist. Dr Zed a 41 year old doctor. *Dr Zed is wearing a lab coat and doctor's mask* Shank a 23 year old convict. Finally Marcus a 52 year old merchant. *Marcus is overweight*

Nighteye: Next tribe is the Pokémon tribe consisting of…Mighteyna. Geo a 44 year old hiker.

**Geo's Confession: In truth Geo is an alibi. My real name is Giovanni. Former Team Rocket leader. I know if they knew who I am I will get my ass voted out quicker than a grunt stealing an innocent little girl's Pokémon. **

Nighteye: Professor Oak. A 61 year old Pokémon researcher. *Professor Oak is seen wearing a lab coat*, Misty an 18 year old Gym Leader and Magikarp. The third tribe is Fallout Tribe consisting of Flak a 34 year old Gun Store Owner. Dr Lesko a 28 year old scientist.

**Dr Lesko's Confession: A new unradiated environment is the perfect place to experiment with social interaction. I am loner so I do not know much about social interactions.**

Nighteye: Raul a ghoul technician. Maglir a 32 year old bosmer fighters…I mean backwoods company employee. Finally J'Skar a 24 year old Khajiit mage. Finally we have the Other's tribe consisting of Homer from The Simpsons, Zergling from Starcraft, Riddick from Chronicles of Riddick Escape from Butcher Bay…

**Riddick's Confession: People see me as a mindless convict and a killer. I am much more than that. You do not survive very long without brains. That is why I am going to love this game. **

Nighteye: Dr Breen from Half-Life 2, and Ellis from Dead Rising 2. One of these contestants will win a million dollars and survive the elements. 20 contestants, 39 days, 1 survivor.

*Nighteye comes out to greet the 20 contestants*

Nighteye: Hello Survivors. I see that you are all ready to begin.

Flak: Ready to kick ass Nighteye!

Nighteye: Glad to have enthusiasm here. Well you all are going to jump into your first challenge. There is a camp with supplies 10 kilometers from here. You are going to race to that camp. First team to make it gets the best supplies and the camp. Next team to arrive gets the second best supplies and we go from their. Let me tell you. You do not want to be last in this challenge.

Misty: Let me guess Tribal Council.

Nighteye: No, last place will wish they were at tribal. All you have is a map, compass, and a canteen for this challenge. Also it starts now.

*All the team open up their maps and race out into the jungle.*

_Borderlands Tribe Day 1_

*The Tribe races out but slows down to check the map*

Patricia: I know how to read maps so hand it to me.

Shank: Whatever. Just do not get us lost.

Scooter: Don you go smart mouthing the purdy lady.

Shank: I am just concerned for my well being.

**Patricia's Confession: Being a female can be an advantage here. With so few females in this game I can be free to flirt but right now I need to be hard to get. **

Dr Zed: So which way are we going?

Patricia: North West. Simple. I just need this compass to stop arguing with me.

Dr Zed: Don't let it fight you. Show it who is boss.

Marcus: I sell better compasses than those. They are unreliable.

**Marcus's Confession: This is my vacation spot right here away from Pandora. In Pandora *beep* hits the fan no matter where you go. Plus I get money just for playing. That is the best way to make money. Haha!**

*the tribe kept going but Marcus was slowing them down*

Shank: Hurry up.

Marcus: I am trying. Do not rush me.

**Shank's Confession: I swear Marcus will be the one who makes us lose. Four of us managed to stay fit throughout the years and Marcus looks like a blimp. He should have lost like 20 pounds after he signed up. **

Marcus: Just give me 5 minutes.

Shank: Hurry up.

_Pokémon Tribe Day 1_

Geo: Umm so we go umm north…I think

Misty: I thought you were a hiker.

Geo: I go by the directions by the stars.

Oak: I thought that was sailors.

Geo: Hikers do it to. I use to live in the mountains where the magnets interfered with te compasses so that is why I do not use them.

Misty: Makes sense.

Magikarp: Karp!

**Mightyena's Confession: I am beginning to get suspicious of Geo. What kind of hiker does not know how to use a compass? Someone who is not a hiker. I can tell he is hiding something but for now I am keeping my mouth shut. **

*Misty is holding Magickarp*

Misty: So can anyone tell me why we have two Pokémon on our tribe? I don't think they know how to speak.

Oak: Maybe it is for a study.

**Oak's Confession: Very interesting. We have two Pokémon. A Magikarp and a Mightyena. None of us have seen the show so I do not know how Pokémon do here but I know the first two boots are the Pokémon since I kind of want the smartest to make it to the end. **

Geo: Okay umm left? Umm no right…

Misty: We are probably in last place.

Geo: I know what I am doing. I am trying to get my bearings.

**Geo's Confession: I've should have made myself someone who's profession does not affect their time in this game. Not my best idea. **

Oak: We should pick a direction because it will get dark soon.

_Fallout Tribe Day 1_

Flak: This way guys.

Maglir: I want to use the compass.

Flak: I have more experience.

Raul: Flak is doing a good job. You can have it tomorrow.

Maglir: Fine.

Flak: Just keep up and we will get there.

**Raul's Confession: We are making good time. So far none of us needed a break and I think we have a good tribe. I mean we have Flak who is a pretty good leader so far. We have Lesko who is kind of nerdy and the weakest but he is very smart. We have Maglir who is whiney but seems strong and J'Skar the cat guy who I do not know much about but it looks like he can hold his own.**

Lesko: So umm cat creature. What do they call you?

J'Skar: J'Skar I am a Khajiit and a mage.

Lesko: Ohhh.

J'Skar: Yes I can make fire well.

Flak: I like him already.

**J'Skar's Confession: I am a mage and I will keep it to no secret but I also have one other advantage. I can turn invisible so if we ever lose a challenge I can sneak around and hear others. Hehe.**

Flak: I think we should make a fire when the sun goes down and try to move as much as possible.

Raul: Good idea.

Maglir: *under his breath* Kiss ass.

Raul: Huh?

Malir: I said kick ass that is a great idea.

**Flak's Confession: I seem to be the leader of this tribe. I do not see myself as a leader but tribes without leaders fail so I will take the reign and try not to be voted out too soon.**

Flak: Lets keep going.

J'Skar: Alright!

_The Others Tribe_

*The tribe was advancing slowly thanks to Homer and Dr Breen.*

Homer: Whew this is hard.

Dr Breen: I know.

Ellis: Come on guys we do not want to be last.

Riddick: If the rules would let me I would kill those two.

Ellis: That sounds a little extreme.

Riddick: It is but it will take out excess weight.

Zergling: I have a plan…I kind of involves me cutting down a path through the jungle but it would give others time to catch up with us.

Ellis: Hmm we could use you to take out some of the thicker stuff.

**Zergling's Confession: I was created just a month ago by Kerrigan. She came here and failed twice so she made me to be the ultimate player and taught me tactics but I do not want to play the way she wants me to play. I do not want to make fake alliances and backstab everyone. I just want to play it my way.**

Dr Breen: Can I have the compass.

Riddick: I thought I was the navigator.

Dr Breen: I am much more of a leader.

Homer: How so?

Dr Breen: Well I was a boss of a science facility and then I was the leader of a world and then afterwards I became the leader of a city.

Ellis: Kind of a downgrade.

Dr Breen: Not at all. The city was awarded to me for my great work as the leader. I thought of it as a retirement gift.

**Dr Breen's Confession: In truth the science facility blew up, the world was over taken in a few hours, and city 17 which I led rebelled and was destroyed. But they do not need to know that.**

Homer: Ohh how interesting. I've had many jobs before. Nuclear safety inspector, ice cream truck drive, used car salesman, mattress salesman, former boss of the nuclear plant, head of the nuclear plant in India, artist, so many good memories. Ohh I also went into space once.

Riddick: Why so many jobs?

Homer: Well I did get fired from most of them.

Riddick: Lets keep going. Right now me and Ellis are leading we have the most experience.

Ellis: Hell yeah!

**Ellis's Confession: I do see Riddick as a potential ally here. Him and Zergling are the two strongest and I should keep close to them. Breen and Homer are kind of on the outs because they do not look strong.**

Dr Breen: Fine…

*The sky gets dark as night falls among the tribes.*

Homer: Oh it's dark out. Now we have to stop.

Riddick: I can see in the dark.

Zergling: I can see as well. So just follow our voices.

Ellis: Great!

**Riddick's Confession: People always ask me how do I get eyes like mine. I reply you got to kill a lot of people and then get sent to a prison where you will never see the light or day. Then you find a doctor that can do the operation. **

Homer: Can I ride Zergling?

Zergling: No.

Homer: Please!

Zergling: *sighs* Fine.

Homer: Woohoo!

*Homer jumps on Zergling's back as Zergling walks through the jungle making sure that Homer hits his head on low branches*

Homer: Doh!

Zergling: Your risk.

*Homer hits another branch*

Homer: Doh!

_Fallout Tribe Night 1_

*Flak is leading the tribe with a torch*

Flak: I think we may have this in the bag guys.

Maglir: I bet!

Raul: Other tribes however may have the same idea.

J'Skar: That's why we should not rest.

**J'Skar's Confession: If there is one thing I hate to be is being in last place. We have so much on the line and even if we are exhausted we have to getting going. We can rest tomorrow night before immunity.**

_Borderland's Tribe Day 2_

*The tribe is still going through the jungle.*

Dr Zed: How much farther?

Scooter: I reckon we maybe about half a way there…give or take 5 kilometers.

Shank: We are half way there in this 10 kilo hike. Now pick it up. I have a feeling we maybe in last.

**Dr Zed's Confession: We decided to sleep for the night. We could not see anything but it maybe worth it since we are more energetic now. **

Patricia: I wonder what place we are in?

Shank: Last.

Patricia: That seems a little pessimistic.

Shank: We should not be sleeping.

**Shank's Confession: This tribe needs to get their act together. We want to sleep….we want to rest. I do not want to have the *beep*y camp here. **

_Pokémon Tribe Day 2_

Oak: Okay…I think we are lost.

Geo: Umm no we are not.

Misty: Well you definitely screwed us up with the stars.

Geo: Hey they are different than in our world. At least I am trying.

**Mightyena's Confession: I must have the worst tribe in the world here. We went like 2 kilometers in 12 hours. Someone needs to lead this tribe now or else we will never make it to camp.**

Mightyena: Okay listen you…

Oak: Holy cow! A talking Pokémon!

Misty: Whoa!

Geo: What the *beep*

Magikarp: It can talk!

Oak: You can talk to!

Magikarp: I can?

Geo: What the *beep* is going on.

Misty: I am so confused.

Mightyena: Can I just offer…

Oak: I wonder what makes them talk? Maybe it's this new world?

Mightyena: I am trying to…

Geo: Maybe they can talk all along.

Mightyena: Can I have a…

Misty: Still confused.

**Oak's Confession: A Pokémon that can talk! This changes everything we know about Pokémon. I need to ask it questions like how they breed and how they live. This will be great for science!**

Mightyena: I give up. Just keep getting us lost.

Magikarp: Okay!

_Fallout Tribe Day 2_

Raul: We are definitely getting close.

Flak: I estimate about half a kilometer.

_Other's Tribe Day 2_

Dr Breen: Is that another tribe.

Riddick: We have run! Move!

_Fallout Tribe and Other's Tribe Day 2_

Maglir: It's another tribe guys!

Flak: Run guys! We are faster than them.

*Both tribes started to race.*

**Maglir's Confession: I am not sure where that tribe came from but they were on us fast. Kind of surprising considering that some old guy and a fat person is on their tribe.**

Riddick: Move move!

Homer: To much work!

Riddick: You can rest when you are dead!

Flak: Do not stop men!

Lesko: I am going as fast as I can. I am not as fit as you.

**Homer's Confession: There is no way I could run for half a kilometer but then Ellis told me that there is a Krusty Burger….mmmm krusty burger. *drools***

Ellis: Smell the burgers Homer.

Homer: Must…eat…Krusty burgers!

Lesko; Oh wow look at that…

*Raul grabs Lesko*

Raul: Do not slow us down.

**Lesko's Confession: Suddenly I felt like a weak link…well I am but now I feel like a liability. I need to stop looking at interesting things…ohhh a flying bug.**

Riddick: Come on men!

Zergling: *grabs Breen and Homer and throws them on his back* There now no one will slow us down.

**Breen's Confession: I felt a little offended being tossed on something's back. I mean I am a doctor not some kind of primitive cowboy. **

*Nighteye is waiting at the finish*

Nighteye: It looks to be neck and neck…the winner is…

*Fallout Tribe dives across the finish line a few second before Other's tribe*

Nighteye: Fallout Tribe wins the camp!

Flak: Yes!

Raul: Yeah!

J'Skar: Haha!

Nighteye: You guys get the camp, along with supplies to build a fantastic shelter and more importantly fire. The camp you won will have a well nearby and the best lake.

**Flak's Confession: Winning this challenge is like life and death to us. We have this camp until the merge and it will serve as a great advantage to us for a few weeks until the merge.**

Nighteye: Other's Tribe…do not be angry at yourself. It was a close race and you won the second best camp plus a tarp and tools for your shelter. Plus fire. You can take the canoe to your camp.

**Elli's Confession: Losing sucks and a couple of us are mad… but do you know what. We will get over it. We have the second best camp and not the worse. That is what counts right now.**

_Fallout Tribe Day 2_

*The tribe is sitting around resting*

Flak: I know that we need some rest but we need some fire to boil water and a shelter.

Maglir: Can't it wait?

Flak: We can rest after we have fire because right now we had nothing to eat and no water.

J'Skar: Just gather some wood and I can make fire.

Maglir: Why can't you do it?

J'Skar: It takes a lot of energy.

Maglir: No it does not.

J'Skar: I am hungry and you do not know magic.

**J'Skar's Confession: A hungry mage is not good. It is hard to concentrate and it is hard to cast spells. I had no sleep and Maglir refuses to gather some sticks. That's all it would take. When we were arguing the others gathered the wood.**

*J'Skar starts the fire*

Flak: Lets get some water boiling and later let's start on the shelter.

Maglir: I need to rest though.

**Maglir's Confession: We've walked for a day without rest and now you want me to work. I am going to die before day three here. **

*Maglir watches the water as the tribe starts building the shelter. Lesko goes off to find more wood*

Raul: Hey you got any magic to build a shelter?

J'Skar: If I did I would have done it by now.

Raul: Hmm would you two… *he points to Flak* Like to be in an alliance?

Flak: Sure.

J'Skar: I would love to be in one.

Raul: Great.

**Raul's Confession: I wanted to be in an alliance early in this game. Flak is strong and a good guy and J'Skar already proven himself valuable. Maglir is kind of lazy and argumentive and Lesko is pretty weak so I need two strong allies. **

Raul: Maglir first. Lesko next but hopefully it will not come to that.

_Other's Tribe Day 2_

*The tribe landed at camp Riddick was a little angry*

Riddick: Damn it! We were so close!

Zergling: Disappointing but it could be worse.

Riddick: I know but it still pisses me off.

Ellis: Well at least we did not get last.

Riddick: Where I came from. It's either first or die.

Zergling: Same with my species.

Ellis: Hell us three have something in common here.

Riddick: Why don't us three become allies and kick ass.

Zergling: There will be a tribal switch.

Ellis: Why don't we make a patch to stick together in the merge.

Riddick: Good idea.

Zergling: I agree.

**Zergling's Confession: I think I am doing pretty good so far. I mean Kerrigan told me to make multiple alliances but I am sticking with one until it starts to sink but so far we have the majority. **

*The tribe starts to work on a shelter as Ellis created the fire*

Ellis: This is easy.

Breen: So I guess I am the leader here.

Ellis: Umm I think Riddick is more qualified.

Breen: No I am a natural born leader.

Riddick: *He walks over* Maybe a contest?

Breen: What contest?

Riddick: Fight to the death.

Breen: Hell no.

**Riddick's Confession: Breen I know is trouble. He's old and old people do not fight very well but he is also smart. A bad combination if he gets to the merge. I know once the merge hits I will be a target. Right now the strong dominates but soon the weak will be in control.**

Ellis: We need some more supports.

Homer: I am on it.

*Homer trips*

Homer: Doh!

Ellis: Man you are hilarious.

Homer: Oh please I am not funny.

Ellis: You remind me of some classic cartoon character.

**Ellis's Confession: Homer is an interesting character. He's the stereotypical clumsy goof ball. He does not look strong or fit but he's great to have around.**

Ellis: So what was your dream job?

Homer: A rock star. I even have some songs.

Ellis: Umm maybe another time we need to get on the shelter.

Homer: Okay.

_Borderlands Tribe Day 2_

Nighteye: Congratulations Borderlands you are team number three.

Scooter: Alright we are on amazing race now!

Nighteye: You get a tarp and flint for your tribe.

Shank: Well at least we are not last.

Marcus: Ha! It's probably the tribe with the fish who is last. Haha.

**Dr Zed's Confession: I am okay with third. I just did not want to be last. Besides we have a doctor here…well I do not have a med school degree but that's for the court to decide.**

Nighteye: With any luck you can make it to camp before dark. Good luck.

_Borderlands Tribe Night 2_

*The tribe made it to camp and started working on the fire*

Shank: Come on your stupid things.

Marcus: You are going a little too hard on it.

*Marcus takes the flint and starts the fire*

Marcus: See?

**Marcus's Confession: I may not be the most fit person but I an definitely smart here. I know how to make a fire. Haha!**

Scooter: So I guessin we be makin the shelter.

Patricia: So lets cut some wood. I just need a rock.

Scooter: Why not the machete?

Patricia: Oh we are not on speaking terms.

**Patricia's Confession: I am still waiting for the machete to apologize to me…it knows what it said.**

Dr Zed: It is getting dark out. We may have to wait until tomorrow.

Scooter: You are right. Let's put the machete back where it lives.

Patricia: And they call me crazy.

**Scooter's Confession: The only girl I knew was me mamma but right now I can tell that little purdy lady is a little bit on the crazy side. I gotta watch her because if she is anything like ma mamma she will try to kill men in their sleep. **

_Pokémon Tribe Night 2_

Nighteye: Welcome Pokémon Tribe, Unfortunately you are the last place team. You have the worst camp and only have a pot and a machete.

Misty: Aww.

Geo: Dammit!

Nighteye: I will see you guys tomorrow for the challenge head out to camp you only have a machete and a pot.

**Magikarp's Confession: Wow a pot and a machete we can do a lot with that stuff like cut things…and chop things…and place things in the pot and not cook any fish…yes no fish here. **

_Pokémon Tribe Day 3_

*The tribe awoke from sleeping on the ground*

Geo: What a lousy night.

Misty: I know. Someone kept snoring.

Oak: Well lets go for some wood you two.

Mightyena: What about me and the fish?

Oak: Try to find a good place for the shelter.

Mightyena: So many good places *Mightyena rolls her eyes*

**Mightyena's Confession: I am no fool they are looking to gang up on me and the fish. Yet I will find some way around them and take them down. Mark my words I will take the three humans down. **

*Oak goes out with Misty and Geo*

Oak: I kind of want the more intelligent ones on my side and seeing how you two are humans we can make a great alliance.

Misty: I am with you.

Geo: Me too.

**Oak's Confession: They are not the smartest in the game but they are better than the other two. It is well known that Pokémon are not as smart as humans or else we would be the ones fighting. **

*The three came back with the wood*

Misty: You found a place Pooch?

Mightyena: The name is Mightyena and yes. Over by that tree.

Misty: Hmm I like it closer by the water.

Mightyena: Gators.

Misty: Gators?

Mightyena: Gators live by the water.

Misty: Well we do not have to walk as far to the water.

Mightyena: Well I am sleeping over by this tree.

**Misty's Confession: Silly Pokémon, she should really leave the camp life to us. **

Magikarp: We might be in trouble.

Mightyena: No duh.

_Immunity Day 3_

Nighteye: Welcome to immunity. I hope you all slept well because this challenge is a tradition for the first challenge. You will be pitting against each other 1 person from each tribe on the platform. You objective to be the last one standing…winners get immunity and loser goes to tribal council. The first three teams to three points wins. Lets get started. First round we have Dr Zed, Oak, Flak, and Riddick….go!

*Flak and Riddick immediately goes after Zed and Oak shoving them off then they go after each other but Riddick proved to be the stronger of the two and Flak goes down*

Nighteye: Other's score the first point! Next four is Shank, Mightyena, Lesko, and Breen.

Shank: Alright this will be easy!

Nighteye: GO!

*Mightyena chases Lesko off the ledge*

Lesko: Ow my face!

*As Shank easily shoves Breen off*

Breen: My new suit!

Shank: Old people should not play this game!

*Mightyena jumps on Shank but Shank throws her off*

Nighteye: Borderlands tribe wins a point!

Mightyena: Damn!

Shank: You have guts. I have to give you that. Here that old man and nerdy. A dog is better than you two!

Mightyena: I am not sure weather to be offended or happy about that comment.

Nighteye: Next four is Scooter, Geo, Maglir, and Zergling…go!

*All four collide in the center as Zergling easily pushes the other three off*

Nighteye: Other's score their second point!

Zergling: It pays to have four legs.

Scooter: Them Skag be a little strong than I thought.

Geo: Idiot it's a Zergling.

Scooter: Damn so that's what you Pokémon fellowers call em.

Nighteye: Next up is Marcus, Magikarp, Raul, and Ellis…go!

*Ellis and Raul go at it*

Ellis: Bring it on Zombie breath.

Raul: You smooth skin will not take me!

Marcus: Hey fish. 50 on the undead dude.

Magikarp: 50 on the stinky one.

Marcus: Haha I like you fish.

*Ellis manages to shove Raul off then shoves Marcus off with ease.*

Magikarp: I will use splash…  
>*Magikarp uses splash…it has no effect.*<p>

Ellis:…

*Ellis shoves Magikarp off with his foot*

Nighteye: Others win immunity!

Riddick: YEAH!

Homer: Woohoo!

**Ellis's Confession: Me, Riddick, and Zergling kicked ass man. I mean we set the standard high. If we had Coach and Rochelle on our team we would be unstoppable.**

Nighteye: Next three up is Patricia, Misty, and J'Skar…go!

*J'Skar goes invisible and shoves both women off*

Nighteye: Fallout scores a point! Next three are Zed, Misty, and Raul…go!

*Raul easily takes down Misty and Zed*

Nighteye: Fallout Tribe scores their second point! Next three are Scooter, Mightyena, and Maglir…go!

*Scooter and Maglir starts to push each other while Mightyena takes both off the platform*

Nighteye: Pokémon Tribe scores a point!

Mightyena: Yeah!

Nighteye: Next three are Marcus, Oak, and Lesko…go!

*Marcus chest bumps Oak off*

Oak: Whoa!

lesko: Ah don't hurt me!

*Lesko jumps off*

Nighteye: Borderlands scores their second point! Next up are Shank, Magikarp, and J'Skar…go!

*J'Skar was about to go invisible but Shank take him out of the ring then Shank punt Magikarp out of the area*

Shank: It's good!

Nighteye: Borderlands wins immunity!

Shank: YEAH!

Nighteye: Last two up is Flak and Geo…go!

*Flak easily shoves Geo off*

Nighteye: Fallout wins immunity! I am sorry Pokémon Tribe but I will see you at Tribal Council. Head back to camp.

**Mightyena's Confession: This sucks! I was the only one to do well in that competition and I am an outsider. If I could mutiny I would do it in a heartbeat right now. **

_Pokémon Tribe Day 3_

*Oak, Misty, and Geo were talking out in the jungle*

Geo: It has to be Magikarp tonight. No question.

Oak: Of course then Mightyena next?

Geo: Exactly.

**Oak's Confession: Magikarp is the best choice right now. He is the weakest. Mightyena is strong but she is not as smart as the three of us. **

*Mightyena is by Magikarp*

Mightyena: We are definitely in trouble.

Magikarp: I know. Who do we vote for?

Mightyena: I do not trust Geo, Misty treats me the worst, and Oak made that alliance.

Magikarp: Maybe we should vote for who we do not like the most.

Mightyena: Yeah…I know.

**Magikarp's Confession: I do not know who to vote for. Mightyena does not like them but I like them. So hard. **

*The tribe starts to pack*

Misty: I do not know why I should pack. I mean I am not going home.

Geo: He could have the Hidden Immunity Idol.

Misty+Geo: Nah.

Misty: Lets unpack.

**Geo's Confession: I am very satisfied that I have integrated myself with the tribe. So I am safe for at least 2 tribal councils now. **

_Tribal Council #1_

Nighteye: Welcome Pokémon Tribe. Grab a torch and let's get started. So I wanted to know why it took you over 24 hours to make it to the finish line?

Mightyena: Well Hiker Geo over there did not know how to use a compass or navigate the stars.

Nighteye: Geo I thought you were a hiker.

Geo: Well I am I just…umm never…

Mightyena: He's a fraud.

Misty: He is not. That is absurd.

Mightyena: Oh please you never listen to me at all.

Nighteye: Mightyena you seem to have some hatred towards some others in your tribe.

Mightyena: Oh yeah I do. Geo is a fraud, Misty never listens to me and treat me like I am inferior and Oak created an alliance that discriminates against me and Magikarp!

Geo: Hey listen don't…

Mightyena: Do you know what Geo goes with? Giovanni! Leader of Team Rocket because unlike you morons I know that this game brings in well known characters not some third rate fight once no personality losers. You are Giovanni and I know it!

Geo: That is a lie!

Mightyena: It is not! You three may think I am dumb but I watched this game and studied it. I also know that I am the strongest!

Nighteye: Wow…I am speechless. Magikarp what is your opinion on this?

Magikarp: I really do not know what is going on. I was thinking about the water.

Nighteye: Oak, you lost two challenges in a row…what can you do to fix it?

Oak: Keep the smartest.

Mightyena: HA! If you guys listened to me we would have made it before dark but instead you guys all went. Oh my god it's a talking Pokémon!

Oak: It is a well known…

Mightyena: No more facts. No more of your bull*beep*! I hope there is a switch soon because I want to be as far away from you guys as possible. I want to see you guys crash and burn. So far it's going well and I do not need to do anything.

Nighteye: Umm I guess it is time to vote. Geo you are up first.

*Geo votes*

*Oak votes*

*Misty votes*

*Mightyena votes*

**Giovanni**

Mightyena: I know it is you and you will fall. I promise you that.

*Magikarp votes*

**Oak**

Magikarp: Umm just easier to write I think.

Nighteye: I'll read the votes. *Nighteye gets the urn* First vote…

**Giovanni**

**Oak**

**Magikarp**

**Magikarp**

First person voted out of survivor…

**Magicarp**

*Oak brings Magikarp up with the torch*

Nighteye: Magikarp the tribe has spoken. *Magikarp's torch gets snuffed*

Magikarp: Time for me to go. Good luck Mightyena you maybe bitter but you were a good friend.

Mightyena: Good luck to you too. You maybe dumb but you never treated me like an idiot.

*Magikarp flops away*

Nighteye: A lot has been said and I hope you guys can come back to win the next one. Head back to camp.

**Magikarp's Final Words: It was a fun run for 3 days and I knew I was a goner. I wish I evolved but no matter. **

Next time on Survivor…Mightyena goes on a warpath against Giovanni. Scooter develops some odd behavior in building a shelter car. Flak's past comes out and could

cause some drama with J'Skar. Breen starts a hunt for the idol and tries to enlist Homer.

Author's notes- Ultimate Game Survivor is back. Long story short I had less time to write and SSBS is on hold for a little while mainly because I spent so much time planning this series. I am hoping it will be the best one yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Survivor Guatemala Episode 2

Last time on Survivor 20 contestants came to compete for 1 million dollars and they were split into four tribes. Borderlands Tribe consisting of the convict Shank who quickly showed around camp and in the challenge how much of a loose cannon he is. Patricia who is crazy. Scooter the hillbilly mechanic. Marcus the over weight yet resourceful merchant who created fire and Dr Zed. The Fallout Tribe won reward thanks to J'Skar's fire magic and Flak's leadership as well as Raul who led from behind the scenes making an alliance with them. Lesko although smart is not very strong and struggled with the challenges and Maglir who lacked a work ethic. In Other's tribe Ellis, Riddick, and Zergling created in an alliance leaving Dr Breen and Homer out of it. Pokémon Tribe struggled losing both challenges and was filled with drama. Oak created and alliance with the "smarter" people in the tribe with Misty and Geo who is really Giovanni. Leaving out the angry Mightyena and the somewhat dumb Magikarp. During Tribal Council Mightyena exposed Geo but the tribe would not listen to her. In the end Magikarp was voted out 3-1-1. 19 are left who will be voted out next?

_Pokémon Tribe Night 3_

Geo: You were out of line Mightyena.

Mightyena: No I was not.

Geo: I am not Giovanni.

Mightyena: Yes you are.

Misty: I trust Geo. If he is not Giovanni then he is not Giovanni.

Mightyena: He is not a hiker! Oh my God is anyone on this tribe smart!

Oak: My alliance.

Mightyena: You can all go *beep* yourselves.

Misty: Where are you going?

Mightyena: Away from you morons.

**Geo's Confession: Mightyena figured out who I was during Tribal Council but luckily my alliance does not believe her. We could try to win the next immunity challenge but she poses a threat in the switch. I may need to eliminate her soon.**

Geo: Listen I know this sounds risky but we need to throw the next challenge.

Oak: Really?

Misty: I do not think that is a good idea?

Geo: If we all switch she will rally the others against us. We need her gone next Tribal Council.

Oak: Actually that is a good idea.

Misty: Okay I am in.

Geo: Great.

**Mightyena's Confession: What cowards! I overheard them plotting against me here. It is one thing to vote me out but to throw the challenge! Unbelievable. I am going to make sure Geo goes instead of me. **

_Borderlands Tribe Day 4_

*Scooter starts to build a different kind of shelter*

Shank: What the *beep* is he building?

Patricia: I am not sure.

Marcus: Looks like a Lancer.

Dr Zed: My prognosis is that he is nuts.

**Dr Zed's Confession: It does not take a doctor to realize that Scooter is a little bit loopy in the head. Then again I seem to be the only normal one here. **

Shank: Whatcha building?

Scooter: A car.

Shank: Why?

Scooter: Old habits die hard.

**Scooter's Confession: I always build dem cars and that's what I always do…other than kill some loser called Lucky but that is a story for another time. Right now I have to build dem cars. **

Shank: Why do I bother? This tribe is crazy anyways.  
>Scooter: Whatever you say but I will get this car runnin in no time.<p>

Shank: Yeah yeah.

Scooter: You dun believe me?

Shank: You are missing an engine, electricity, and rubber.

Scooter: I found other things in places no one ever thought to look.

Shank: Like up your mother's…

Scooter: Damn it don't talk about that!

**Shank's Confession: Hehe let's say that me and Scooter's mother had a thing going on for a couple of months before I got here. **

_Pokémon Tribe Day 4_

*Mightyena was standing by the lake*

Geo: Trying to catch some fish?

Mightyena: Yes.

Geo: Let me tell you straight up. You will be voted out in two days so it's better that you should just relax.

Mightyena: Oh I am not going to give up. I will make sure you leave. I know you are going to throw the challenge and I will defeat you.

Geo: Ha!

**Geo's Confession: Mightyena is by far out smartest and our strongest here. She is right by the way on everything except that she will take me out.**

*Misty walks over to the lake in a swimsuit*

Mightyena: Don't go into the water. Gators remember.

Misty: Like you know anything.

*Misty jumps into the water then runs out second later*

Misty: Gators!

Mightyena: I told you so!

**Misty's Confession: So she was right about one thing. That it is and it was a lucky guess.**

*Geo walks into the jungle with Oak and Misty*

Geo: Okay guys do not socialize with Mightyena.

Oak: Why?

Geo: Because she is dangerous. Stay away from her.

**Oak's Confession: I have to admit that Geo is getting a little suspicious right now but then again with Mightyena's outburst last night I am thinking that he worries about her biting us. **

Mightyena: So is anyone going to start on the shelter?

Geo: In a bit!

Mightyena: You said that two hours ago!

**Mightyena's Confession: Seriously this tribe sucks. I mean Oak thinks Pokémon are a bunch of freaking idiots. Geo is really Giovanni and Misty is going through this diva stage. I am surrounded by idiots.**

_Fallout Tribe Day 4_

*The shelter was completed*

Flak: Looks very good.

J'Skar: Yeah no one could have done any better.

Raul: Let us celebrate!

**Flak's Confession: I feel we have a great tribe and they all trust me but I have this guilt in the back of my mind. In truth I use to be a slaver who went around capturing refugees and others as slaves. I walked out after fives years of it and I felt so disgusted from doing what I did. **

Maglir: So Flak you are just a gun store owner?

Flak: Well…yeah some other things happen in the past but I rather not talk about them.

Lesko: Well I did accidently unleash deadly fire ants to a town. Was not my best day…

Raul: Come on you can tell us.

Flak: Umm I use to be a slaver actually…I hated it. Worst mistake ever.

*J'Skar gets up and walks away*

Flak: J'Skar?

J'Skar: I do not want to hear it!

**Raul's Confession: Damn I thought I had a good alliance here but somehow the conversation went to talking about wrongs things people did in the past and knowing that J'Skar is a Khajiit it would offend him since Khajiit were used as slaves back in Morrowind from what I heard. **

*J'Skar walked into the jungle*

J'Skar: How could Khajiit be so dumb? Ally with a slaver.

**J'Skar's Confession: I was never a slave but my parents were. My mother escaped with nothing but some rags on her back and my father was wounded helping her. I have no respect for slavers and my mother spent her life running. I do not want to end up like her or my father.**

_Other Tribe Day 4_

*Breen is sitting in the shelter with Homer*

Homer: So bored.

Breen: I think we are on the outside.

Homer: I thought they liked me.

Breen: Take a look. They are all strong. You and me? We are not. I am old and you are fat.

Homer: I see. Then what do we do?

Breen: We ally and try to get someone to flip.

Homer: Ohh smart thinking. Who?

Breen: Zergling. He is obviously number 3.

**Breen's Confession: I really do not see Zergling as smart as the other two so I know he will be easier to flip than Ellis or Riddick. If I can get him on my side I can try to eliminate Riddick.**

*Breen walks over to Zergling*

Breen: Hey Zergling.

Zergling: Yes?

Breen: Have you noticed Ellis and Riddick?

Zergling: Yes?

Breen: They are very close. Closer to each other than to you.

Zergling: So?

Breen: Think about it. They are both degenerates. Ellis probably spends his time drinking and killing while Riddick is a killer. Both causes chaos to a rather orderly society and think what they can do to this tribe.

Zergling: You know my species infests others just so you know.

Breen: But that is the good thing about your species whatever is imperfect you change to make them perfect. Something that common humans can not do.

Zergling: Maybe that is what makes humans interesting. Imperfection is what causing mistakes and helps others learn to make a better place for all.

Breen: But they never learn.

Zergling: That is because humanity is young. Strict discipline is not what they need. They need to explore and learn or they will not make it like in this game.

**Zergling's Confession: Breen's fancy words and discussion will not make me turn. In honesty I did not know what I was saying but it sounded good.**

*Zergling goes over to Riddick and Ellis*

Zergling: Breen is trying to make an alliance.

Ellis: I figured.

Riddick: He is like the prey. Trying to scramble but it is too late. Once we lose we will go in for the kill.

Ellis: I hear that.

**Ellis's Confession: Breen we know is trying to stir something but seriously it is three versus two and none of us is flipping. If anyone would flip it would be Zergling but he knows he has a better chance with us since it is a final three. **

Ellis: Hey lets make a pact. Final 3 to the three of us. No backstabbing and no lies.

Riddick: Okay. I know you two better than any of the others.

Zergling: I am in.

_Borderlands Tribe Day 5_

*Marcus is going from Tribe member to tribe member*

Marcus: So Shank in order to get further we need an alliance.

Shank: Why should I trust you?

Marcus: The people who I am most loyal to are the ones that use my shop. If you remain loyal to me I remain loyal to you.

Shank: Fine.

**Marcus's Confession: If there is something I know that is talking to others to get them to buy stuff from me. So getting others to ally with me will be no problem. I have a silver tongue. **

*Marcus is talking to Scooter*

Marcus: So if you and me ally the two smartest ones can rule here.

Scooter: Wait can you start over with them takin. I lost you at so.

Marcus: Alliance?

Scooter: Alliance against who?

Marcus: Nevermind.

*Marcus goes up to Dr Zed and Patricia.*

Marcus: Hey I wanted…

Dr Zed: Hold on Marcus. So Patricia you know that in order to check to see if you are fit for the challenge I need to give you a full physical.

Patricia: Not in your life.

**Dr Zed: She loves me I can tell. Doctors can always tell when a girl likes them. It's like a bullet loves the squishy little organs. **

Marcus: Umm never mind once again. My bad. *Marcus walks away*This maybe harder than I thought.

**Marcus's Confession: Okay maybe I should hold off on making an alliance with this tribe. Right now I do not trust any of them or they are not very smart so I shall wait until a switch then I make my move.**

_Pokémon Tribe Day 5_

*Geo was sitting in the shelter with Misty and Oak.*

Geo: So there I was with two Geodudes coming at me and I was down to my Pidgey. I did not want to lose him but he came out and defended me. Worst thing that ever happened to me. I carried that thing five miles to the nearest Pokémon center but I lost him.

Misty: Aww that is so sad.

Geo: Yeah, I should have been more prepared.

Oak: These things happen and people make mistakes.

Geo: *wipes away a tear* Why him. I just got him and he's gone!

**Geo's Confession: Yeah I made the story up. Nothing moves these idiots like a sad story and they are eating it up like an innocent little Rattata going for the cheese in a trap. **

Oak: I say I think us three make a very good team.

Geo: I have to admit I love this team as well and this is someone who does not spend a lot of time with people.

**Oak's Confession: I believe Geo is one of the more interesting trainers here. He is full of stories and he is not as anti-social as he makes himself out to be sometimes. Same can not be said about Mightyena. **

Misty: Where is Mightyena?

Geo: Not sure.

Oak: I think she went into the jungle.

Geo: I thought us four were suppose to be a tribe.

Oak: Well Mightyena's are known to be loners.

*Mightyena looks from the distance*

**Mightyena's Confession: I know they will throw the challenge so I will wait until the challenge and rat those three out then at tribal council I will unload every bit of ammo I have until they vote me out or they vote Giovanni out.**

_Fallout Tribe Day 5_

*Flak walks over J'Skar*

Flak: Listen I know you were angry about me being a former slaver but it was a mistake I made early in my life.

J'Skar: Yeah…I kind of gotten a little angry.

Flak: Yeah and it is understandable. I mean I would have been pissed.

J'Skar: Yeah so you want to be allies?

Flak: Hell yeah.

J'Skar: Great!

**J'Skar's Confession: I was a little mad at Flak but Flak is a good guy. You can not judge someone by their past. Besides he has done nothing but good around here and I want to stick by him.**

*Lesko is meeting with Maglir*

Lesko: So umm with the umm switch coming do you think it would be a good idea to stay with your tribe?

Maglir: No, so far I see no reason why.

Lesko: Isn't that a risky move?

Maglir: Of course but I am not sticking with these guys. It's always Maglir fetch the wood. Maglir stop throwing things at the shelter. Or Maglir watch the food.

Lesko: To be honest you do not do much.

Maglir: I am saving my strength.

**Maglir's Confession: This tribe works me too much. I am not that tall but I am strong. The more you work the more tired you get. So it is common sense to relax until the challenge.**

*Raul comes over*

Raul: Hey guys I found some sugarcane and Flak and J'Skar have made up.

Lesko: Oh good.

Maglir: Oh…drat.

**Raul's Confession: I am the background guy here. That meeting with J'Skar and Flak was my doing and my job is to keep the tribe together and when there is a switch I will try to find more to join my alliance and I need strong and loyal people not ones who cause trouble and will flip. **

_Other Tribe Day 5_

*Homer was out in the jungle trying to find food*

**Homer's Confession: It's been weeks…months since I had food. I am wasting away and my hair is falling out. Soon I will be nothing but skin and bones.**

*Homer picks up some fruit*

Homer: MMMM mysterious fruit.

*He is about to take a bite but a Bart like looking monkey steals it*

Bart Monkey: Ohh ee chee!

Homer: Why you little!

*Homer starts choking the monkey*

Bart Monkey: Ack ack!

*The Bart Monkey hits Homer on the head with the fruit*

Homer: Doh!

Nelson Monkey: Ha ha!

Homer: Ohh you monkeys will not make a fool of me!

*Back at camp*

Riddick: We need a plan once we switch because chances are we will get split up.

Ellis: Yeah. I mean we are pretty strong so the first few tribal councils will be easy but the later ones will be tough.

Riddick: We need to divide and conquer.

Ellis: Yeah but we need to rout the trouble makers and ally with the stronger ones.

Riddick: I like that idea.

Ellis: Zergling any ideas?

Zergling: Do not ask me. I have no idea.

Ellis: Just one idea.

Zergling: Maybe try to find the hidden immunity idol.

Ellis: That is a good idea.

Riddick: We need to keep it hidden and if we get in trouble make sure everyone votes for you and remove the leader.

Zergling: Got it.

**Elli's Confession: We all know of the switch coming up and with nothing much to do we strategize. Not the most fun but hell this is for a million dollars and although it is useless for me since only like a few people are left it still feels good to win the little battles. **

*An explosion is heard in the jungle*

Homer: Run they have explosives!

Zergling: Who?

Homer: Monkeys!

Zergling: *sighs* Maybe I should just carve them up.

Riddick: Yeah. Monkeys for dinner!

**Riddick's Confession: Okay how should I have known that those Monkeys are endangered? I mean it is survivor we need to live off the land. You guys are putting in all these rules. **

_Immunity Challenge Day 6_

Nighteye: Welcome to immunity. I am not even going to mention who got voted out since it is very obvious. Okay, today's immunity challenge will test your aim. On the board are 20 tiles each ranging from 1 point to 3 points. You job is to launch a coconut and break the tiles. With each tile broken you get a point. The team with the most points once the tiles are broken wins reward. The other two tribes with the next highest point total gets immunity and the loser goes to tribal council. The reward is fishing gear which is very useful here. Okay let's get started. First Tribe up is Borderlands Tribe with Scooter.

*Scooter throws and hits three points*

Scooter: Alright! Throwin cans at dem Skags are paying off.

Nighteye: Scooter hits the three point tile. Mightyena you are up.

*Mightyena tosses and gets a point*

Nighteye: Mightyena scores a point.

Mightyena: Possibly the only point since my tribe is cowardly throwing the challenge.

Nighteye: What?

Mightyena: Yeah my *beep*ing tribe wants to get rid of me because apparently I figured out Geo is Giovanni but my tribe is too stupid to realize it.

Geo: That is a lie!

Mightyena: It is true! I will make you admit by tonight!

Nighteye: Umm okay next up is Flak.

*Flak hits the one pointer*

Nighteye: One point for Fallout Tribe. Next up is Homer.

*Homer throws and the coconut bounces off a pole and hits Homer on the head*

Homer: Doh!

Nighteye: Worst throw ever. No points. Next up is Patricia.

Patricia: Okay coconut hit the three pointer…do not call my mother that!

*Patricia throws the coconut and hits another three pointer*

Nighteye: Hmm apparently talking to the coconut works. Three more points for Borderlands tribe. Next up is Geo.

*Geo throws and misses*

Geo: Damn.

Mightyena: *beep*er.

Nighteye: Lesko your turn.

*Lesko shoots and gets two points*

Lesko: My calculations were correct.

Nighteye: Good job Fallout Tribe. Next up is Zergling.

*Zergling grabbed a coconut by his mouth and tossed it and scored two points.*

Nighteye: Other Tribe is on the board with two points now. Pokémon Tribe is last although I think most of them wants to be there. Dr Zed is up now.

*Dr Zed throws for one*

Nighteye: Now it is Oak's turn.

*Oak throws a misses badly*

Nighteye: That is almost as bad as Homer's throw. Raul you are up now.

*Raul throws and gets 3 points*

Nighteye: Fallout tribe is catching up to Borderlands now.

Raul: Yeah!

Nighteye: Riddick's Turn.

*Riddick throws and hits the last three pointer*

Nighteye: That is it for the three pointers. All that is left is the two and the one points. Next up is Shank.

*Shank throws and misses*

Shank: Damn it!

Nighteye: Misty is up.

*Misty drops the coconut*

Misty: Whoops.

Nighteye: No comment next up is Maglir.

*Maglir scores one*

Nighteye: Fallout is tied with Borderlands 7-7 with other in third with 5 and 10 tiles left. Breen your turn.

*Breen gets a point*

Nighteye: Marcus your turn.

*Marcus hits two points*

Marcus: Haha I still got it.

Nighteye: Borderlands retakes the lead. Mightyena's turn.

*Mightyena tosses the coconut at Geo*

Geo: OW!

Nighteye: Okay that was funny.

Geo: What you are on her side now?

Nighteye: Well you are throwing the challenge. Point for Pokémon Tribe just for doing that.

Geo: You can not do that.

Nighteye: I just did. J'Skar's turn.

*J'Skar gets a point*

Nighteye: Ellis's turn.

*Ellis gets two point*

Ellis: Hell yeah!

Nighteye: Six tiles left and since Pokémon Tribe is throwing the challenge you guys will visit me in tribal Council now to see who can win reward. Scooter is up again.

*Scooter gets a point*

*Flak scores two points*

*Homer misses*

*Patricia scores two points*

*Lesko scores one*

*Zergling scores one*

Nighhteye: Only one point left. Other tribe is officially out of this challenge but is immune. Dr Zed needs to hit this one to win.

*Dr Zed throws and hits it*

Dr Zed: Oh right! Just like putting in a Skag heart to a human very easy.

Nighteye: Borderlands Tribe wins reward! Congratulations Borderlands Tribe. Unfortunately for you Pokémon tribe you have a date with me at Tribal Council. Head back to camp.

**Dr Zed's Confession: I am a hero of my tribe. Me, a common doctor with no med school once so ever. Maybe now Patricia will go out with me. **

_Pokémon Tribe Day 6_

*The Tribe gets back to camp*

Geo: Well that could have gone better.

Mightyena: I should have aimed lower.

Geo: Why you!

Oak: Calm down Geo. She is going tonight.

Mightyena: No duh.

**Mightyena's Confession: I know that I have a 9 in 10 chance of going but right now I pissed off Giovanni so I can use that to my advantage in Tribal Council. I just need to keep getting him angry.**

*Mightyena goes into Geo's pack and takes his stuff*

Geo: Where are you going?

Mightyena: Umm no where.

*Mightyena runs off with his stuff*

Geo: Damn it!

**Geo's Confession: Okay this Mightyena is really pissing me off now. I am two steps away from losing and.**

**Mightyena: Whatcha doing?**

**Geo: Get out of here! **

Geo: That Mightyena is really pissing me off.

Oak: Well we did throw the challenge.

Misty: Who cares.

**Misty's Confession: Really it is just a Pokémon. It is not smart enough to be here. That's why Magikarp went first because he is a Pokémon. **

*The tribe starts to pack their things*

Geo: I hope she cries when she gets voted out.

Oak: That is a little mean.

Geo: She took my stuff.

Oak: But still I think she is justified to be angry.

**Oak's Confession: The more that I listen to Geo the less that I respect him. I mean he keeps talking mean things about her and that did not happen until she accused him of being Giovanni. What if she is right? There is always that small chance. **

*The tribe gathered their things and headed out to Tribal Council*

**Mightyena's Confession: I am all set in what will be known as the most dramatic tribal council of all time. I have my ammo ready and I will use it all and hopefully I can at least tie. **

_Tribal Council #2_

Nighteye: Welcome to your second Tribal Council. Take a seat and lets begin. So Mightyena how hast he Tribe been treating you? You said some stuff in the challenge.

Mightyena: Not good. I hate to play the race card but I think this tribe does not respect me because I am a Pokémon.

Oak: Not true.

Misty: You lie!

Mightyena: First day I spoke my mind and all of you are like. Oh my god a talking Pokémon! Not once did you listen to me. Misty you refused to listen to me because I am a Pokémon. Oak you think that me talking is more fascinating that listening to me. You even made an alliance of "smart people" and excluded me but I have been right every single time.

Nighteye: Oak has any of that been true?

Oak: Well kind of yes. I mean she has been mean but I think it is justified because rather then treat her as a person. We treat her like an animal.

Mightyena: Thank you!

Nighteye: Geo why did you throw the challenge? And before you answer let me tell you that throwing challenges is the dumbest idea ever. Since you are taking one of your own out.

Geo: Well we did it because we knew she was going to flip on us.

Mightyena: Of course because why would I stay with you guys after how you treated me? But I know that Giovanni threw the challenge to get rid of me because I know who he really is.

Geo: I am not Giovanni.

Mightyena: Yes you are.

Geo: No I am not!

Mightyena: Yes you are!

Geo: No I am not!

Mightyena: Yes you are!

Geo: I am not!

Mightyena: Yes you are. Admit it!

Geo: Fine! Fine! I am Giovanni and I wanted to throw the challenge to get rid of you! Happy?

Mightyena: Nighteye is Geo really Giovanni? Since you are the only that really knows besides me and him.

Nighteye: Yes he is really Giovanni.

Giovanni: Bitch.

Mightyena: There I got you to admit it! Can we get to the vote?

Nighteye: Fine despite that there were only like two questions asked but a lot has happened so Mightyena you are up first.

*Mightyena votes*

**Giovanni**

Mightyena: The leader of team rocket has fallen. If not tonight then next time. I did my damage.

*Giovanni votes*

**Mightyena**

Giovanni: I hate you so much.

*Oak votes*

*Misty votes*

Nighteye: I will read the votes. *He gets the urn* First vote

**Giovanni**

**Giovanni**

Second person voted out of Survivor…

**Giovanni**

Giovanni: Bastards.

*Giovanni gets up and leaves*

Nighteye: Umm I need to snuff the torch.

Mightyena: Let me do the honors.

*Mightyena snuffs Giovanni's torch*

Nighteye: Well that was certainly an interesting tribal council. Head back to camp.

**Giovanni's Final Words: Backstabbing liars need to get the hell of this island. I hope they all starve to death. **

Next time on Survivor. A tribal switch splits up alliances and two leaders step up but it maybe not for the best.


	3. Chapter 3

Survivor Guatemala Episode 3

Last time on Survivor Marcus from Borderlands Tribe tried to make alliance but figured he should wait until the switch. While in Pokémon Tribe it was Geo vs. Mightyena as Geo wanted to throw the challenge to get rid of the one contestant that knew his true identity. In Fallout Tribe Flak revealed that he was a former slaver which angered J'Skar but later the two made up and decided to trust each other. In Other Tribe Breen tried to get Zergling to flip but Zergling refused. Pokémon tribe lost the challenge and was sent to Tribal Council as Mightyena angered Geo enough that Geo revealed to the tribe that he was Giovanni. In the end that ended up being his undoing as Giovanni was voted out 3-1. 18 are left who will be voted out next?

_Pokémon Tribe Night 6_

*The tribe came back silent*

Oak: I would like to apologize for my comments.

Mightyena: Well I am here that is enough of an apology. I did my job.

Oak: We should have listened to you and if we switch I want you in my alliance.

Mightyena: Fine.

**Mighyena's Confession: I survived and victory was sweet. Even sweeter that Oak apologized to me. Never thought he would do that. I forgive him and Misty but I will not forget. I may have been invited to his alliance but I will not follow him. **

Misty: So I guess we just wait for the switch.

Mightyena: And if there is not one and we lose again?

Oak: I really do not know.

**Oak's Confession: Yes I feel bad for what happened. We treated Mightyena like an outsider and not as an equal. To be honest she might go next however since Misty might be loyal to me in the future than her. But if there is a switch I may not vote out Mightyena.**

_Day 7 Switch_

Nighteye: Come on in guys. Take a look at the new Pokémon Tribe Geo or Giovanni was voted out last night.

Riddick: Good.

Nighteye: Happy Riddick?

Riddick: Yeah they got rid of the coward and kept the worthy.

Nighteye: Well drop your buffs were are shuffling the tribes and I have selected your elders to pick the tribes. Breen and Oak. Both of you step up and you two will be the leaders.

**Breen's Confession: Perfect! Being the leader is what I do best at and I need to select the ones that I feel can be the most useful to me and thus disposable in the merge.**

Nighteye: Do to random selection Oak gets to choose first.

Oak: Raul!

Raul: Alright!

Nighteye: Surprised Raul.

Raul: Smoothskins usually ignore us.

Oak: Hey I watched you in the past two challenges and you are pretty good.

Nighteye: Breen?

Breen: Maglir.

Maglir: Yes! My talents have been selected.

Oak: I choose Patricia.

Patricia: Nice!

**Oak's Confession: I really want a balance of strength, smarts, and skill with the smartest ones in my alliance. I knew that Raul and Patricia are probably the smartest of their tribes so I selected them first.**

Breen: Marcus.

Marcus: HAHA!

Oak: Mightyena.

Mightyena: Yes!

Nighteye: You seem to be happy.

Mightyena: I am actually on a stronger tribe.

Breen: Misty.

Misty: Damn it.

**Misty's Confession: I am on a weak tribe. Seriously an old guy, some short guy, and a fat guy. Not looking good for me and knowing my luck the fat guy will try to hit on me. **

Oak: Homer.

Homer: WOOHOO!

Breen: Well since Mightyena decided to say that I will choose Riddick.

**Riddick's Confession: Damn, I was hoping to be on Oak's Tribe but maybe this way I can take out Breen. I have a few plans if Ellis and Zergling do not join me. **

Oak: Dr Zed.

Zed: Hmm good choice.

Breen: Shank.

Shank: Sweet. A convict with another convict.

Riddick: Awesome.

Oak: Lesko.

Breen: Flak.

Flak: Cool now with the stronger tribe.

Oak: Ellis.

Ellis: Yeah, finally.

Breen: Zergling.

Zergling: Great.

**Zergling's Confession: I was quite happy to be on Breen's Tribe. We have the stronger people but I do question the leaders from both tribes. The first choices would not have been my choices. I would have gone after the strong not the smart and weak.**

Oak: J'Skar.

J'Skar: About time.

Nighteye: That means Scooter is on Breen's tribe.

Scooter: I feel kinda left out here.

Nighteye: Enjoy your new tribes. Oak you will go to Pokémon Tribe and you will have fire. Breen you will go to Fallout Tribe.

**Flak's Confession: I am on the better tribe but I feel uneasy. We have a few members that I know will slow us down and I am lacking my two allies. I will just play it safe and let Breen lead and hope that it will be his undoing.**

_Pokemon Tribe Day 7_

*The tribe came to the camp. A few members were unhappy with the camp.*

Ellis: Is this it?

Oak: Pretty much. We have no fire and barely a shelter.

**Ellis's Confession: We came back to the worst tribe camp ever and it is like day 1 all over again. We need fire and shelter. **

Ellis: We should get a fire started.

J'Skar: Leave it to me.

Ellis: You need flint?

J'Skar: No. I just need two people to gather wood.

Ellis: Zed and Oak?

Oak: I prefer to work on the shelter. Maybe Mightyena…

Mightyena: No.

Oak: Patricia and Zed?  
>Zed: Sure.<p>

Patricia: No.

Lesko: I can go.  
>Ellis: Okay Zed and Lesko.<p>

*The tribe splits up and starts on their chores. Ellis and Mightyena goes to get some wood for the shelter*

Ellis: So what was your tribe like?

Mightyena: Not good.

Ellis: I bet. I take it that you want Oak out?

Mightyena: Yeah, he wants me in his alliance but I am not buying it. He will keep me around as long as I stay loyal but I know I will be on the bottom. I am going to make a move now.

Ellis: Great!

**Mightyena's Confession: Ellis is very cool. He is actually likeable and knows what he's doing unlike Oak who should still be in a lab and not in the outdoors. **

Ellis: So who do you think will go with us?

Mightyena: Our tribe maybe weaker but he will definitely team up with Lesko and Zed. They all look alike.

Ellis: Maybe J'Skar and Raul.

Mightyena: yeah, lets get them.

**Elli's Confession: Already there is a conflict between me and Oak and there is not enough room for two leaders but it would be foolish for the tribe to vote me out since I am pretty strong.**

*J'Skar started the fire*

J'Skar: I should have been selected first.

**J'Skar's Confession: I know I am not the strongest but I am useful. Being a Khajiit I am stealthy, agile, and being a mage I started fire. But too late for foolish jealousy. Time to show the tribe that I am needed. **

_Fallout Tribe Day 7_

*The tribe came to the camp*

Shank: This tribe is awesome.

Riddick: Now I do not feel bad for losing the first challenge.

**Shank's Confession: Yes! We have the most supplies and we have a very strong tribe. We have Riddick, Flak, and Zergling. We can dominate the physical challenges. we just need to cut some dead weight. **

*Riddick meets up with Zergling and Shank*

Riddick: Shank you in the alliance?

Shank: *beep* yeah!

Riddick: Good.

Zergling: So what is the first step?

Riddick: Get rid of Breen.

Zergling: Finally.

**Riddick's Confession: I this game you need to strike first and hard to take control. However with so many wild cards it could take a couple of tribal councils. I do not know how well Maglir, Marcus, and Misty the three M's will do. So I need to watch them.**

Riddick: We need to divide and conquer. Try to get some people on our side. We should focus on Flak and Misty mainly.

Shank: I got Misty.

Zergling: I got Misty. I think she would be better around me.

Shank: Why?

Zergling: A convict with some girl. No way.

Shank: She is legal.

Zergling: I think it would be better.

Riddick: He is right Shank.

Shank: Fine.

*Riddick goes up to Flak*

Riddick: Listen we need a four member of our alliance.

Flak: Sure you are the first to ask.

Riddick: Great.

*Zergling meets with Misty*

Zergling: Misty?

Misty: What? *sighs*

Zergling: We were creating…

Misty: You and convicts or the old guy? Hmm neither. I will be a wild card goodbye.

**Misty's Confession: In this tribe it will be getting ugly and I plan not get involved but for immunity sake I will just throw my vote for the old guy. **

_Pokémon Tribe Day 8_

*Oak met with Lesko and Zed*

Oak: I am planning on making an alliance filled with smart people.

Lesko: Oh boy that is a good idea.

Zed: Heh I think we can run this tribe.

**Lesko's Confession: Our alliance is basically three people. Me a scientist, Zed a doctor, and Oak a researcher. **

Zed: So who else should we get?

Oak: Raul, Homer, and Patricia but we are the core.

Lesko: What about Mightyena?

Oak: She is with us for now. But if she betrays us she is going next.

Zed: Oh.

**Oak's Confession: I made my alliance. Time to move out and grab some more people. The ones I do not want in my alliance is Ellis because he seems not as smart and J'Skar because he reminds me of a Pokémon.**

*Oak approaches Raul*

Oak: Hey Raul.

Raul: Hey.

Oak: Would you be interested in an alliance with me?

Raul: Sure, you seem like a good guy and you selected me first.

Oak: Great.

**Raul's Confession: I feel that I can trust Oak but more importantly I think that if he takes the lead that he will place a target on his back once we make the merge. So I just need to stay quiet.**

*Lesko goes up to Homer*

Lesko: So Homer.

Homer: Ohh your voice reminds me of some nerd called Professor Fink or at least that's what I think his name is.

Lesko: So would you like to be in an alliance with us?

Homer: An alliance is very good. I am in.

**Homer's Confession: I'm in an alliance! I'm in an alliance! I am smart, s-m-r-t!**

*Zed approaches Patricia*

Zed: So sweet cheeks.

Patricia: Never. Not interested.

Zed: Aww do not be like that.

Patricia: I will not join your alliance.

**Oak's Confession: Well we got two out of the three targets but I feel that it is enough. Now to wait until we lose.**

_Fallout Tribe Day 8_

*Breen approaches Riddick*

Breen: Listen I know you and me had some minor arguments and I think this tribe will do better with you and me than…

Riddick: What are you suggesting?

Breen: We work together get some dead weight. With my brains and your brawn we would make an excellent team.

Riddick: You have a point.

Breen: Excellent.

**Breen's Confession: I know Riddick is a strong individual and despite our differences we need to work together to take control but I am planning on blindsiding at some point. **

**Riddick's Confession: I know Breen is planning on blindsiding me and I know his plan is to get rid of some others on this tribe but I will play along and then cut his throat. **

Riddick: Who do you plan on taking out first?

Breen: Maglir and Marcus. I picked them first so I can take them out easily.

Riddick: Good.

*Maglir, Marcus, and Zergling were by the fire*

Maglir: I like this tribe. There is less work.

Marcus: I hear you pal.

Zergling: So are any of you two going to do any work?

Maglir: We have everything we need.

**Maglir's Confession: Really there is no need to do work around here. We have shelter and fire. The only two things we need. So as far as I am concerned we are all set. **

Zergling: Just remember this game gives no free rides.

Marcus: I hear that but for now I would like to relax. I work in morning.

**Zergling's Confession: *sighs* First rule of survivor is do work or you are out of here. Second rule of survivor is do well enough in challenges and right now I do not see Maglir and Marcus doing that much in challenges either. **

_Immunity Day 9_

Nighteye: Welcome to immunity. Today's challenge will have you face 3 on 3 trying to push a large ball into your opponent's end zone first tribe to 2 points wins. Winner gets immunity and loser's go to tribal council. You can choose who is in each team.

*A little later*

Nighteye: For Pokémon Tribe the teams will be Ellis, J'Skar, and Mightyena. Oak, Zed, and Lesko. Finally Patricia, Homer, and Raul. Fallout's teams are Misty, Maglir, and Marcus. Riddick, Shank, and Breen. Finally Zergling, Flak, and Scooter. Team one is up.

*Ellis, J'Skar, and Mightyena line up and Misty, Maglir, and Marcus line up on the other side.*

Nighteye: GO!

*All six charge into the ball. Ellis and J'Skar shove it back knocking down Misty and Marcus*

Misty: Ah meanies!

*Pokémon Tribe starts pushing it towards their goal*

Nighteye: Maglir is the only one trying on his team.

Maglir: Help!

Marcus: Hold on!

*Mightyena slams into it knocking Maglir down as Pokémon tribe shoves the ball across the line*

J'Skar: YES!

Ellis: Yeah we only need one more!

Nighteye: Pokémon tribe wins a point. They need one more to win. Team 2 you are up!

*Oak, Zed, and Lesko line up as Riddick, Shank, and Breen line up on the other.*

Nighteye: Go!

Riddick: Charge!

*Riddick and Shank charge into the ball rolling over the Oak, Zed, and Lesko to score.*

Nighteye: Fallout Tribe scores a point! Next point wins. Last teams you are up.

*The last teams line up*

Nighteye: GO!

*Zergling makes it to the ball first as Raul tries to push it back but to no avail.*

Raul: I need help!

*Homer falls onto his face*

Homer: Doh!

*Scooter and Flak helps Zergling as they push Raul and Patricia back*

Scooter: Keep em going!

*They shove Raul back as Fallout scores a point*

Nighteye: Fallout Tribe you won immunity. Pokémon Tribe unfortunately you have to go to Tribal Council. See you there.

**Ellis's Confession: We lost immunity and we have a lot of people to take out unfortunately the weak outnumber the strong in this tribe. **

_Pokémon Tribe Day 9_

*The tribe came back. Some were angry*

Oak: Well we lost.

Mightyena: Maybe we should have gotten some stronger people. I mean Riddick, Shank, Flak, and Zergling are stronger than any of us.

Oak: well just wait until the puzzles.

Mightyena: It's been three immunities and you and me lost every single challenge.

Oak: That means the next one will be mental.

Mightyena: Or endurance.

**Mightyena's Confession: I want Oak out plain and simple. He maybe smart but he is a dumb leader. The only strong ones on this tribe is me, Ellis, Raul, and J'Skar. Everyone else is pretty weak. **

*Oak meets with his alliance*

Oak: We need to take out Ellis.

Raul: Why? I see more logic to take out Homer. He did nothing in challenge.

Oak: This Tribe has leadership issues. We are split so if one leader goes this tribe will be more united.

Lesko: Good idea.

Zed: Yeah really good.

**Oak's Confession: Ellis is a good guy but that is more of a reason to take him out. If he makes it to the merge he can win this game. Better to take him out now than later. **

Oak: We just need one more.

*Ellis meets with Patricia*

Ellis: Hey right now we kind of need Oak gone.

Patricia: Thank god. He keeps trying to talk to me about Pokémon. If I wanted to talk about them I would talk to the real thing.

Ellis: First Oak, then Zed, finally Lesko.

**Patricia's Confession: Normally I am not one for dealing with people with this southern hillbilly accent but Ellis has an IQ over the common Skag or Bandit and he has proven that he can run the tribe.**

*Ellis's alliance of Mightyena, J'Skar, and Patricia meet*

Mightyena: The only swing vote here is Homer.

Ellis: Yeah as useless as he is. Right now we need him.

J'Skar: I try talking to him but he keeps petting me.

Patricia: Maybe I can try.

Mightyena: I will try to meet with Oak. If he thinks that I am with him he will not go after Homer.

**J'Skar's Confession: Homer is valuable for this vote but that is it but if he sticks with us we could see having him around longer. **

Patricia: So Homer we need to vote out Oak.

Homer: But Oak promised me an alliance.

Patricia: There is some fish in it once we catch some.

Homer: MMMM fish.

*Oak meets with Mightyena before the vote*

Oak: Are you still with us for voting out Ellis.

Mightyena: I like him but I do not trust him. He is like JT. He can be nice but he can backstab when given the chance.

Oak: Good.

**Oak's Confession: With my cards played right I should have six votes for Ellis. Sorry but this is one tribe you will not survive. It is not Zombies but a Scientist that takes you down. **

_Tribal Council #3_

Nighteye: Welcome to Tribal Council everyone take a torch and let's get started. So Raul how is the new tribe?

Raul: Pretty good. I do think we lack strength but we are smart but we just need to put that in the challenges.

Nighteye: Ellis what happened in the challenge?

Ellis: Easy, we were out muscled. I mean Oak, Lesko, and Zed were pushed back like they were nothing. In this game that is a bad thing really and it feels that some of their players like Zergling, Riddick, and Shank are stronger than those three combined.

Oak: I feel that we are smarter.

Ellis: I knew Riddick from when I was his teammate. He is very smart so do not underestimate him.

Nighteye: Oak what is all the talk about who is smarter?

Oak: Well I picked a tribe made of out smart people and some not as smart.

Ellis: Are you calling me dumb?

Oak: Well no but you are not as smart as the rest of us.

Ellis: When the zombies attacked I was left to fend alone for two weeks before meeting up with others. I feel that surviving against all odds proves that I intelligent. You are just book smart but you lack the survival and street smarts that are needed to win this game.

Nighteye: So Patricia who do you feel are the smart ones in this tribe?

Patricia: Ellis, Mightyena, Raul, and J'Skar.

Nighteye: Why?

Patricia: Because they proven themselves around camp, in challenges and have the most logic.

Lesko: Logic is my strong point.

Patricia: Like sending fire ants into a town? How is that logical?

Lesko: It was an experiment gone wrong.

Patricia: He proved my point.

Nighteye: So has there been any conflicts at camp Oak?

Oak: Not much really just me and Ellis trying to be a leader.

Ellis: No one was taking charge of the camp so I did. We had nothing to start off with and we have fire, shelter, food, and water thanks to me.

Nighteye: Homer what is your opinion of the camp now?

Homer: What was that I was not listening. I was making up my own movie in my head.

Nighteye: Never mind lets get to the vote. Oak you are up first.

*Oak votes*

**Ellis**

Oak: There can only be one leader in this tribe and it better to take you out now.

*Raul votes*

*Patricia votes*

**Oak**

Patricia: Never really liked you.

*Mightyena votes*

**Oak Oak Oak Oak Oak**

Mightyena: Feels so good to write your name down.

*Homer votes*

*Zed votes*

**Ellis**

Zed: Nothing against you but I feel safer with Oak than with you.

*Lesko votes*

**E=LL+I-S**

Lesko: Oak was right. You are a threat.

*Ellis votes*

**Oak**

Ellis: I am hoping this vote will work because I know that I am intelligent you are just to narrow minded to see.

*J'Skar votes*

Nighteye: I will read the votes. *He gets the urn* First vote…

**Oak Oak Oak Oak Oak**

**E=LL+I-S**

1 vote Oak 1 vote Ellis

**Ellis**

**Oak**

**Oak**

**Oak**

**Ellis**

**Ellis**

Four votes Ellis and Oak. 1 vote left…

Third Person voted out of survivor…

**Llis**

Ellis: Damn.

J'Skar: Aww.

Nighteye: Ellis bring me your torch. *Ellis walks up* Ellis the tribe has spoken. *Ellis's torch gets snuffed and Ellis walks away* Although you pride yourselves as smart you just voted out one of your strongest players and in physical challenges it may prove to be your undoing. Head back to camp.

**Ellis's Final Words: Yeah Homer voted for me but I least I got voted out as a threat. I just hope that J'Skar and Mightyena can survive until the merge. I hate to have an alliance reunion in the next six days.**

Next time on Survivor…J'Skar sets out to look for the idol knowing that his days are numbered. As Breen and Riddick both work together but they are both eyeing to backstab each other.

Author's Notes: I took Ellis out early because he would have reminded me of JT. He was still fun to write for during the three episodes that he was in.


	4. Chapter 4

Survivor Guatemala Episode 4

Last time on Survivor the fours tribes merged into two tribes. In Pokémon Tribe Oak assumed control and made an alliance with Raul, Lesko, and Zed but was met with opposition as Ellis took command of camp life. In Fallout Tribe Riddick created an alliance consisting of Shank, Zergling, and Flak. Riddick decided rather then go after Breen he would work with him but hinted at backstabbing him in the future. Fallout Tribe easily won immunity sending Pokémon tribe to tribal council. Before the vote Ellis and Oak put their faith in Homer as the swing vote. During tribal council Oak revealed that he allied with the smartest which offended Ellis who says that this game is not about smarts. In the end Homer sided with Oak and Ellis was voted out 5-4. 17 are left. Who will be voted out next?

_Pokémon Tribe Night 9_

*The tribe came back to camp in a very foul mood*

Oak: You choose very poorly Mightyena.

Mightyena: Why would I stick with you after you were against me for six days and you still have not changed.

Oak: I voted out who I felt would offer the least…

J'Skar: Ellis was strong. Ellis was smart. You voted out our best player.

Oak: I did not.

**J'Skar's Confession: Ellis my ally was voted out and now Oak is looking to take me and Mightyena out. We are on a sinking ship and some may think of jumping ship but I will stay on and fight it out as long as possible. **

Mightyena: We needed Ellis. During the challenge you and your alliance of nerds totally got ran over.

Oak: We just need to…

Mightyena: No more *beep*ing waiting for a mental challenge. We need to figure out how to win the physical challenges!

**Patricia's Confession: Oak is probably the biggest idiot out here. We stink in physical challenges and what does he do? He votes out our smartest player. **

_Pokémon Tribe Day 10_

*J'Skar was walking around camp*

**J'Skar's Confession: I know that I am next. Next to Mightyena I am Ellis's closest ally so I need to save myself. My goal is to save myself and Mightyena but if I have to I would sacrifice Mightyena. I would prefer not to but right now I need to find the idol and use it.**

*J'Skar starts going around camp trying to find the idol*

J'Skar: Where is it?

*He starts climbing trees and looking under rocks as Lesko and Homer watch*

Lesko: What is he doing?

Homer: Doing what cats always do.

Lesko: Which is what?

Homer: Climb trees and meow and maybe look for mice. Not sure. I never watch my cat.

**Lesko's Confession: J'Skar is moving all over the place in this camp. Me and Homer think he found a mouse or something here. I hope so because eating rice for 10 days gets boring. We need some meat.**

*J'Skar gives up after a couple of hours*

**J'Skar's Confession: I searched just about every tree and I found nothing. No idols, no clues, no nothing. I might just make a fake idol and trick my tribe that I have it. It's my only option so far. **

*Oak, Zed, and Raul were sitting by the fire*

Oak: So I pretty much study Pokémon. It's a very interesting profession.

Raul: I do a lot of repairs on old pre war technology. I once was in charge of repairing a radio station and keep it running.

**Raul's Confession: Oak pretty much named the alliance the Smart People alliance. I do not feel that I am as smart as the Doctors, professors, and Scientists. **

Zed: I am a doctor. Well not an official one. I do not have a med school diploma.

Oak: Really?

Zed: Yeah…maybe that is why half of my patients die. I mean someone came in with a broken ankle and he ended up dying. Not the best thing for a fake doctor.

**Oak's Confession: Zed is not really a doctor. He's a fraud and I do not have a lot of respect for frauds. They pretend to smart but they are really fakes. Sorry Zed you maybe targeted next.**

_Fallout Tribe Day 10_

*Maglir and Marcus was relaxing in the shelter as the rest of the tribe work*

Marcus: Should we help them?

Maglir: No, they are doing fine.

**Maglir's Confession: I have no need to work right now. I am not last on the chopping block here. If I was I would be more worried. Marcus is just as lazy and weak. **

Maglir: I do not know about you but I plan on flipping when the merge hits.

Marcus: Me too.

**Marcus's Confession: We believe that we can win most of the challenges so our plan is to wait it out and flip when the merge hits. I believe we can win most of the challenges.**

*Scooter is working hard with Zergling chopping wood*

Scooter: Did I ever mention you look like em Skags. Only more intelligent and you are not trying to rip my arm off.

Zergling: I was not bred to be violent. I was bred to be the best survivor player.

Scooter: Dun dem Zerglings have a twin?

Zergling: Yeah, but Kerrigan thought he was inferior to me. He died a month and a half ago. About two days after we hatched.

Scooter: Oh.

**Scooter's Confession: Zergling is a very interesting Skag like creature. Hard to believe he is only a month an a half old. **

Scooter: So you are young?

Zergling: if you can call it that. When a Zerg is born we take whatever knowledge Kerrigan wants us to know. Including enemy's location and basis tactics. For me I have the knowledge of all the seasons of Survivor.

Scooter: So are you a master strategist?

Zergling: I prefer not to strategize right now. I do not want to be the one that is always plotting.

**Zergling's Confession: I rather work and socialize than plot against my teammates. I rather come out of this game with a bunch of friends than a million dollars. **

*Riddick, Shank, and Flak meet up*

Flak: So what is our plan with Breen?

Riddick: Breen is a moron. I mean the worst thing he can do is ally with me.

Shank: Maybe we can push him off the ruins?

Riddick: No use to kill him. But I have my sights on a few others.

Flak: Who?

Riddick: Maglir and Marcus. Breen at least works. Those two has done nothing since we got here.

Flak: Maglir never lifted a finger around camp.

**Flak's Confession: We have two choices. Maglir or Marcus and we are kind of leaning towards Marcus because he is out of shape but Maglir seems to be a bad influence. **

Riddick: After those two are gone. We aim for Breen.

Shank: Good.

*Breen walks up*

Breen: I think we should go after Misty.

Riddick: Okay.

Shank: Damn…I mean fine.

Flak: Yeah.

**Breen's Confession: Already I am leading the tribe. I mean I say who goes and they will go. With Misty I feel that a female presence could distract the more savage males into following her. She may not look dangerous but she is.**

_Reward Day 11_

Nighteye: Welcome to reward. Fallout tribe take a look at the new Pokémon Tribe, Ellis voted out of the last tribal council.

Riddick: Damn.

Zergling: No way.

Nighteye: Riddick, Zergling, you are both surprised.

Riddick: They voted out their strongest member. Is this tribe getting more and more stupid?

Zergling: There are many weak members. I do not understand their decision.

Oak: We made the right choice.

Mightyena: According to you.

Nighteye: Okay, let's stop arguing and let's get to the challenge. Today's challenge will have you each in a small boat. Your goal is to paddle to your opponents and try to flip their boats. Once your boat has been flipped you are out of the challenge. Team with at least one person left wins reward which is a fruit basket. It would put a better taste than just rice. Fallout Tribe since you have one extra person you need to sit someone out.

Riddick: Zergling.

Nighteye: Zergling take a seat on the bench and lets get started.

*Everyone gets on a boat*

Nighteye: GO!

*Everyone starts to paddle out. Homer and Marcus immediately flip over*

Nighteye: And just like that one from each tribe is out!

*Riddick and Shank go for Lesko and flips him over*

Riddick: Yeah!

Shank: Take that nerd!

*J'Skar paddles over and flips over Breen*

Nighteye: Breen is out!

*Riddick and Shank starts to double team Oak as Mightyena sneaks behind Shank and flips him. Shank then flips over Mightyena*

Nighteye: That does not count! Shank you are out. Mightyena is still in!

Shank: *beep*

*The match starts back up as Riddick flips over Oak*

*Flak and J'Skar starts fighting it out and neither seems to have an advantage as Mightyena paddles over to Misty and flips her over*

Misty: HEY!

*Patricia and Maglir both flip each other over*

Nighteye: Still a very even match here.

*Zed attacks Riddick but Riddick easily flips him over. Mightyena sneaks behind Riddick and takes him out*

Nighteye: Fallout has only Flak and Scooter left. Pokémon Tribe has only J'Skar, Mightyena, and Raul.

*Raul goes over to Scooter and flips him as J'Skar takes out Flak with him*

Nighteye: Pokémon Tribe finally wins a challenge. Congratulations Pokémon tribe you win fruit. Unfortunately for Fallout tribe I have nothing for you.

Oak: Let's get this fruit back to camp.

J'Skar: I got it.

**J'Skar's Confession: I know that the clue is in this basket. I just need to find the right time to get it. That is why I am carrying this basket. **

_Pokémon Tribe Day 11_

*The tribe came back to camp. J'Skar puts down the basket and grabs the note. Only Mightyena and Patricia notices*

**Mightyena's Confession: I find it kind of funny that the so called dumber people of this tribe are being more sneaky. I saw J'Skar grab that note and I hope he finds the hidden immunity idol. We need to take control of the tribe.**

*Mightyena walks over to J'Skar*

Mightyena: So what does the note say?

J'Skar: It is buried under ground near a tree.

Mightyena: That can be anywhere. I suggest one of us dig at a time.

J'Skar: Good idea.

Mightyena: Finally feels good to win a challenge though.

J'Skar: Yeah I know.

**J'Skar's Confession: Mightyena had a really tough time in this game for 10 days. Day 11 seems to be her best day here and I want to make sure tomorrow will not be her worst day. **

*Oak's alliance was back at camp cooking up dinner*

Oak: Lets slice up some of this fruit.

Raul: Should we wait for Mightyena and J'Skar?

Lesko: Should we?

Raul: Well they did the most damage during the challenge.

Zed: I think we should start. They can eat leftovers.

Raul: I really think we should wait.

Homer: MMM unguarded fruit.

Oak: Where are they? They should be here.

Raul: They are out gathering wood.

**Raul's Confession: Is this how we reward our tribe mates for doing a good job with the challenge? We eat without them. I may have to consider flipping if my alliance continues to act this way. **

*Mightyena and J'Skar comes back*

Mightyena: You guys started without us?

Raul: Not me.

J'Skar: And to think others call my kind thieves.

**J'Skar's Confession: I had my fair share of racism here. Not really calling the other alliance racist but they are ignorant and arrogant. However I do see some hope. Raul maybe a good person to flip towards our side. **

_Fallout Tribe Day 11_

*The tribe came back to camp.*

Shank: We were stronger how did we lose! *beep*ers!

Riddick: Calm down. Rage will not help anyone here.

Shank: We have Flak, you, me, and Maglir. We should have won!

Riddick: They had J'Skar, Mightyena, and Raul.

Flak: And relax it is only reward. That is why we sat out Zergling.

Zergling: That and there is no way I could have fit on those boats.

**Riddick's Confession: Shank is a lose cannon here. Seeing him in the challenge today I wonder how long before he starts to really hurt us.**

*Shank kicks over a pot of water*

Shank: *beep*ing cheaters!

Maglir: Hey I was boiling that.

Shank: Shut the *beep* up shorty! We know that you never do *beep* around here.

Marcus: Hey do not go around starting fights.

Shank: You shut the *beep* up to fatass.

Riddick: Shank! Stop right now. We do not need you going off on others.

Shank: Fine.

*Shank walks away*

**Maglir's Confession: If Shank was not so strong I would be trying to get him voted out. The guy is a ticking time bomb and I hope he goes off and gets kicked out of the game for good. **

*Breen watches and grins from the distance*

Breen: Excellent.

**Breen's Confession: I love seeing a tribe trying to tear each other apart. They why earth was unprepared for the combine. Good thing I was there to surrender the earth or I might not have survived that war. **

*Scooter and Flak went off to get some water*

Flak: Scooter where do you fit in this tribe?

Scooter: I ain't have any alliance thing if that is what you askin.

Flak: Why is that?

Scooter: I ain't the one to do any of that strategizin thing. It's pretty dull.

Flak: So I guess you do not want to be in my backup alliance.

Scooter: Nope.

**Scooter's Confession: I decided to be the lone Skag of the tribe. No alliances and I only vote dependin on who gives me the better deal. Like one of those guys who do things for money. I forgot their names. **

Scooter: From the way I look at this tribe. I am pretty safe. I mean we have the old beard guy, the short pointy eared guy, and the fat guy…oh and the purdy girl.

Flak: Yeah…how about you vote with me and I can make sure you make the merge.

Scooter: Good idea. I like your thinking.

**Flak's Confession: Scooter is not very bright but I like him and I always keep those I like close by and defend them with my life. **

_Immunity Day 12_

Nighteye: Welcome to immunity. Today is going to be a fun…well for me because I get to see you all get hurt. Five of you will be out in the field blindfolded as three others will be callers. But there can be only one caller at a time and the other two are backups. Yours jobs is to get 5 bags of puzzles pieces and assemble them. Winner gets immunity and losers will go a man down. Fallout Tribe who will be sitting out?

Maglir: Me.

Nighteye: Maglir take a seat. Who will be the callers?

Oak: Me, Lesko, and Zed.

Riddick: Shank, Marcus, and Breen.

Nighteye: Okay, lets get started. Survivors ready…go!

Oak: Mightyena go out 10 yards!

Mightyena: How much is 10 yards?

Oak: Just walk 20 or 30 steps.

Marcus: Riddick go umm 20 steps then turn left I mean right.

Riddick: Pick a direction.

Oak: Mightyena turn right then walk 10 steps.

Marcus: Riddick umm take a left turn at the tree.

Riddick: There is no tree.

Nighteye: Oak seems to be leading well but Marcus is confusing Riddick.

Riddick: Marcus does not know how to give directions.

Oak: Mightyena take two steps then grab the bag.

*Mightyena grabs the bag and runs back to Oak.*

Nighteye: Pokémon Tribe has the first bag. J'Skar is going out.

Marcus: Riddick umm take three steps to the left.

Riddick: I feel the tree. I can not go 3 steps.

Oak: J'Skar take 25 steps forward. Turn left then take 10 step.

J'Skar: Got it.

Marcus: Riddick it is right in front of you.

Riddick: Where? I do not feel it.

Marcus: In front of you!

Riddick: Where? Be descriptive.

*J'Skar reaches the second bag and runs back to Oak*

Oak: Follow my voice!

Nighteye: J'Skar makes it back. Marcus still struggling with giving orders and Patricia goes out.

Oak: 25 feet, left 30 feet the right 5 feet!

Patricia: Got it!

Nighteye: Oak doing very well leading.

Marcus: Umm…

Shank: Get the *beep* off! Riddick the bag is on the ground right by your feet!

*Riddick grabs the bag and runs back just as Patricia grabs the third bag and heads back*

Nighteye: Pokémon tribe has 3 bags and Fallout has 1. Flak and Raul go out.

Oak: Raul run straight for 70 feet!

Raul: Got it!

Shank: Flak keep going straight!

Flak: Just keep talking.

Nighteye: Shank doing a very good job leading.

Shank: Now go 20 steps and it is by a tree!

*Flak grabs the bag just before Raul grabs his bag*

Nighteye: Pokémon tribe still has a 2 bag lead. Homer and Misty are out now.

Oak: Homer go 20 feet.

*Homer hits his head on a branch*

Homer: Doh!

Oak: Whoops go 15 feet left.

*Homer falls over a root*

Homer: Doh!

Oak: Head 10 feet right…not that right!

*Homer then falls off a cliff*

Homer: Ow ompphh do ow doh!

Nighteye: Uhh…whose idea was to put this challenge by the cliff?

Maglir: He's alright. I see him in the water down there.

Nighteye: Umm who wants to go in place of Homer?

Mightyena: Me!

Nighteye: Okay lets continue as the medics fish Homer out of the water.

Medic: *from a distance* Is this Homer or a whale?

Nighteye: Use your best judgment!

Shank: Misty go right!

Misty: This way?

Shank: Other right!

Oak: Mightyena 45 steps. Left then 33 steps!

Mightyena: Got it!

Nighteye: Mightyena getting very close to that last bag. Shank hits a little snag with Misty.

*Mightyena grabs the last bag then runs back to Oak*

Nighteye: Okay start to assemble the puzzle!

*Oak, J'Skar, and Lesko get to work on the puzzle.*

J'Skar: I am good with puzzles. Let me lead.

Lesko: Well I am good with math.

J'Skar: Trust me.

*Misty grabs the third bag and runs back*

Nighteye: J'Skar doing very well on the puzzle.

J'Skar: I use to make these when I was just a small kitten.

Nighteye: This maybe over.

J'Skar: Done!

Nighteye: Pokémon tribe wins immunity!

J'Skar: YES!

Nighteye: Great job Pokémon tribe. Especially Mightyena, J'Skar, and Oak. You are safe at tribal council. Fallout Tribe however you will meet me there and someone will be voted out. Head back to camp.

**Riddick's Confession: Marcus totally messed up in the challenge and as far as I am concerned he will be going tonight. **

_Fallout Tribe Day 12_

*The tribe came back to camp. Some were angry*

Shank: *beep*! What the *beep* was that Marcus?

Marcus: I tried.

Shank: You totally *beep*ed up man. You are going home!

Marcus: Hey you did not volunteer first. I did.

Shank: does not matter. You should have gotten your fatass out there!

Zergling: Shank seriously stop. Marcus screwed up but the past is past.

Shank: Fine, but he is going home.

**Marcus's Confession: I admit I was not as good as I thought I would be. But there is no way you should yell at me. Still we need Shank. Who we do not need is Breen.**

*Marcus and Maglir meet up*

Maglir: Breen is useless to this tribe. He is old and needs to go.

Marcus: Right. I know I can do better but not Breen.

Maglir: So if Breen goes you save yourself another 3 days.

Marcus: Right.

**Maglir's Confession: I need Marcus as my meat shield here. If he goes I will go next. I just know it. I am not too popular here but I am good at the challenges. **

*Maglir meet up with Riddick*

Maglir: So umm I am thinking that we should vote out the old guy Breen.

Riddick: Breen I believe is useful now. Marcus has proven himself more of a liability in challenges.

Maglir: He can do much better.

Riddick: Breen works. You and Marcus do not. Now no more questions.

**Riddick's Confession: Maglir knows he is next after Marcus. Still he does nothing around camp. Hopefully after this Tribal Council he will shape up. **

*Breen is walking around camp trying to strategize*

Breen: So if we take out Misty we will be a more unified tribe.

Zergling: I have no quarrels with her.

Breen: She is a threat to our unity.

Zergling: No.

Breen: So if we take out Misty…

Scooter: I lost you at so.

Breen: *sighs* Nevermind.

Scooter: Whoa enough with dem big words.

Breen: Pretty much if Misty goes you and me can run this tribe.

Flak: No deal. I barter with many people and I can read you like a book.

**Breen's Confession: Apparently people here are not respecting my authority in this tribe. I am the leader. Why do they not respect that? What do I have to do? Reduce myself to my primitive human instincts and kill? I will not lower myself. **

*Misty walks by Flak*

Flak: Listen, Breen is trying to get you voted out but the majority is going for Marcus.

Misty: What!

Flak: Hey just giving you a heads up before the vote. You might get a couple but that is it.

Misty: That jerk!

**Flak's Confession: Riddick maybe running the tribe but I am the one trying to get some power here. I already have Scooter and now I just need Misty to trust me. **

Flak: Just stick by me and I will make sure you get to the merge.

Misty: Thanks.

**Misty's Confession: Flak is actually the only one who I have some respect for. A good guy would watch out for me and warn me of any surprises.**

*The tribe packs up and heads to tribe council*

**Marcus's Confession: I might be screwed here. I was hoping to last a few more tribal councils but hey I had some fun. **

_Tribal Council #4_

Nighteye: Welcome to tribal council Fallout Tribe. Everyone take a torch and lets get started. Zergling this is your first tribal council. Are you nervous?

Zergling: No not really. I do not see any reason to get rid of me just yet. I may stand out in a crowd but I am very useful.

Nighteye: So Marcus what went wrong in the challenge? I saw you struggling.

Marcus: I volunteered for a position and I was not as good as I thought. I messed up and I admit it. No need to yell at me for doing something that I am aware of.

Nighteye: Who yelled at you?

Marcus: Shank, the guy is angrier than a Skag who got his food stolen.

Shank: Hey, I was just saying what others are thinking.

Marcus: You were out of line.

Shank: Maybe so but I do not regret what I said.

Nighteye: Misty being the only girl on this tribe do you feel that the others would gang up on you?

Misty: I know that my name will show up at least once but I do not think they would do that.

Nighteye: Let's talk about the last two challenges. Two challenges in a row you guys lost. One was physical which is surprising seeing that you are the stronger tribe.

Breen: Physical means nothing when you humanity gets in the way of winning. The other tribe's best players is a four legged animal and a cat man. Our best player is a Zerg.

Nighteye: I really do not get where you are going.

Maglir: And this is why I am flipping.

*Everyone goes silent.*

Nighteye: Wait, did you just say that you are flipping?

Maglir: Umm yes, I have no allies and no friends here.

Riddick: Because you do nothing and you claim you are strong but you have yet to step up. Marcus stepped up and you sat out. I give him credit for that.

Maglir: Hey I backstabbed my guild which was sinking and I know this tribe is sinking.

Scooter: Even if you dun like this tribe. Admitting to plan on flippin is really umm what is that word?

Misty: Dumb.

Riddick: Stupid?

Flak: Idiotic?

Scooter: Yeah.

Nighteye: It is time to vote. Breen you are up first.

*Breen votes*

**Misty**

Breen: I just do not want you walking around wearing that bikini. It could distract the more primitive thinking males.

*Maglir votes*

**Breen**

Maglir: You are too old to be here. This game is for the younger ones.

*Marcus votes*

*****Riddick votes*

*Shank votes*

*Flak votes*

*Zergling votes*

*Misty votes*

*Scooter votes*

Nighteye: I will read the votes. *He gets the urn* First vote…

**Breen**

**Misty**

**Breen**

**Breen**

**Maglir**

Maglir: Huh?

**Maglir**

**Maglir**

**Maglir**

One vote left…fourth person voted out of Survivor….

**Maglir**

Maglir: I thought it was Marcus?

Zergling: Marcus did not make the error of admitting to flipping.

*Maglir walks up with his torch*

Nighteye: Maglir the Stupid…the tribe has spoken. *Maglir's torch gets snuffed*

Maglir: Backstabbers. *Maglir walks away*

Nighteye: Hopefully you guys can stop the losing streak before you become outnumbered. Head back to camp.

**Maglir's Final Words: I knew this would happen. Backstabbed and blindsided. I am glad that I am out. They were working me like a dog or a commoner. **

Next time on Survivor…a double tribal council happens as J'Skar and Mightyena tries to stay alive. Back in Fallout Tribe Marcus makes an effort around camp hoping to save himself.

Voted for Maglir: Riddick, Flak, Shank, Zergling, Scooter

Voted for Breen: Marcus, Maglir, Misty

Voted for Misty: Breen

Author's notes: I put Maglir in just a pre merge fodder. He really had not story other than complain and do nothing.


	5. Chapter 5

Video Game Survivor Mayan Ruins Episode 5

(Sorry for the lack of updates my computer died so I lost everything.)

Last time on Survivor, J'Skar looked for the idol as Pokemon Tribe won immunity. Marcus was the target for being the weakest link but during Tribal Council Maglir pointed out that he was planning on flipping which made the whole tribe vote him out. 16 are left, who will be voted out next?

_Fallout Tribe Night 12_

Marcus: Hey guys thanks for keeping me around.

Riddick: You were not planning on flipping. So you are staying for now.

Breen: I can not believe we kept Misty over Maglir.

Misty: Excuse me? How was I a threat?

Breen: You are. The weak women always make it to the end.

Misty: Weak? Excuse me at least I am not some old wrinkly old…

Zergling: It's getting late guys.

**Marcus's Confession: Wow, I can not believe I survived that tribal council. I dodged a bullet and it was my fault that the target was on me. I need to do a lot of damage control fast. No more Mr. Sit on his ass. I am going to work and show that I want to be here. **

Flak: What happen is not important. We need to focus and win. We are stronger and we need to survive.

Riddick: Flak is right. No fighting.

Misty: Got it.

**Flak's Confession: Right now I have a lot of control in my tribe. I am in an alliance with Riddick, Shank, Breen, and Zergling but lead my own alliance with Misty and Scooter. Everyone thinks that Marcus is next but I have a way to save him. **

Pokemon Tribe Day 13

*Patricia was sitting on the edge of camp talking to herself*

Patricia: No I will not do that. You are disgusting arm! No you shut up!

*Zed and Oak look on*

Zed: She's been doing that all morning.

Oak: I wonder. How did she lose her first arm?

Zed: Not sure. I thought it was because of Skags.

Oak: Well I am sure she is no danger.

**Zed's Confession: I use to be attracted to Patricia but the more I talk to her the more I think that she is nuts. I mean she is talking to herself and thinks that everything is against her.**

*Patricia throws a machete away*

Patricia: That's for disagreeing with me!

**Patricia's Confession: Some people may think I am a little crazy but lets see you keep a sane mind when your entire team gets killed. Although I am not really complaining. A lot of them were annoying. Like my arm. **

Zed: Well Oak if you need me I will be catching crabs.

Oak: Have fun.

*Zed walks away as Oak gathers his alliance of Raul, Lesko, and Homer*

Oak: New plan guys. We are taking out Zed.

Lesko: Gee why? I mean he is smart.

Oak: He lied to us about being a doctor. He does not have a med school degree.

Raul: Are you sure about this?

Oak: I have never been more sure in my life. Plus J'Skar and Mightyena are strong. Zed is not.

Raul: But he is the second strongest of the alliance.

Oak: We do not need them.

**Oak's Confession: When Zed told me that he was not a doctor I knew that I did not want him. The rest of my alliance have professions that they are good at. I am a Professor and researcher of Pokemon. Raul fixed things. Homer is a nuclear safety inspector. Even though he is a little dumb I know that he does his job well since he has not been fired. And Lesko is a scientist. Sorry Zed but you are not one of us. **

Oak: If you we lose. We tell Zed to vote Mightyena.  
>Raul: What about the other two?<p>

Oak: We do not need them.

**Raul's Confession: I know Oak calls the shots here but if we make it to the merge with Mightyena and J'Skar they will flip. I do not want them to do that. It may seem inevitable now but maybe I can get them to at least spare me.**

*Raul walks over to Mightyena and J'Skar*

Raul: Hey.

Mightyena: Here to tell us that we are next?

Raul: No just want to talk.

Mightyena: To keep us from flipping?

Raul: I know you two will flip. You two have the best reasons to flip. No I am here just to talk.

J'Skar: I feel uneasy but okay.

**J'Skar's Confession: Out of the entire other alliance Khajit feels that Raul is the most trustworthy. During Tribal Council he did try to defend us. That deserves some respect.**

Mightyena: Well if your alliance ever sinks you are welcome to join us.

Raul: I may do that. And I may have a few plans in keeping you in the game.

J'Skar: How?

Raul: Not sure. But I will come up with one.

**Raul's Confession: Well now I have a job in keeping those two here. Oak is stubborn but I do know that I can get a couple of people voted out before he goes after Mightyena and J'Skar but by that time I might just flip and join them. **

_Fallout Tribe Day 13_

*Marcus was working around camp gathering wood and water*

**Marcus's Confession: Today I am starting my redemption by working around camp. If I can show that I can be useful they might just spare me. **

Riddick: Working?

Marcus: Haha yes. I have to work now.

Riddick: You keep working like that and we might just keep you.

Marcus: Thanks.

**Riddick's Confession: I like Marcus but he has no place in my final plans. Some people may wonder why I keep a hot head like Shank.**

Shank: Mother*beep*er!

**Riddick's Confession Continued: And a delusional old man like Breen.**

Breen: *To Zergling* You should really join city 17.

**Riddick's Confession Continued: I need those two to be in the final three with me. I can keep my cool and they can't. If I bring them my victory will be secured. I have Flak and Zergling in but I plan on ditching them in the final 5 or 6. Marcus is just a distraction that needs to go as soon as possible.**

*Misty goes and confront Breen*

**Misty's Confession: Yesterday I found out that Breen wanted me gone for no other reason than he thinks I am a threat in the merge. I do not get it. I never bothered him!**

*Misty goes up to Breen*

Misty: Why did you target me?

Breen: Because the female specimens of any species manipulate the lesser males and make them do their bidding.

Misty: The lesser males?  
>Breen: Shank, Riddick, Flak, and Marcus.<p>

Misty: You are a *beep*ing nut.

Breen: Say what you want but you know I am right.

Misty: You little bastard!

Breen: Little? Now the rage is getting to you.

*Scooter comes over*

Scooter: Now what the hell we have here?

Breen: Who are you?

Scooter: Names Scooter. I've been in this tribe for a few days now.

Breen: Oh, you must be the village idiot.

Scooter: Hey now. Dun you go insultin this purdy laydee. Or me. Last guy to piss me off got shot.

**Breen's Confession: How amusing. Scooter trying to defend the girl. I was right. After Marcus is gone Misty is next. I do not want her manipulating the primitives of the tribe. **

Scooter: Why dun you go off and jump in da lake.

Breen: And miss trying to watching you struggle to grasp the English language. Never.

**Misty's Confession: I found it very nice that Scooter came to my side. I never expected anyone to do that. I mean I was kind of grumpy for the first couple of weeks. But I know that others are trying to get to know. Flak is protecting me. Scooter came to my side and Zergling is trying to get to know me. Maybe I should act nicer. **

*Zergling comes over*

Zergling: Breen, leave them alone. We have a fire that needs attending.

Breen: Fine.

**Zergling's Confession: For some weird reason Breen seems to listen to me and never really acts hostile towards me. But whatever I just wanted him to stop talking. **

Zergling: I want him gone so badly.

Misty: I know. We are targeting him next.

Zergling: Who is targeting him?

Scooter: Me, Misty, and Flak. We hope to get Marcus in.

**Scooter's Confession: I figured that Zergling is a trusting one. So we told em our alliance plans. I dun think he has an alliance. **

Zergling: I'll keep that in mind.

**Zergling's Confession: Hmm interesting. Flak made an alliance. I'll keep that in mind for now. **

_Immunity Challenge Day 14_

Nighteye: Come on in guys. Pokemon Tribe take a look at the new Fallout Tribe…Maglir voted out of the last tribal council.

J'Skar: Finally.

Nighteye: Tonight both tribes are going to tribal council. So you are fighting for reward and individual immunity. You will all hang upside down on a pole. Last one left for their teams wins immunity and last team with someone left wins reward. Your reward is steaks and potatoes. Let's get started.

*Everyone hangs upside down*

Nighteye: This challenge begins now.

*Homer, Lesko, and Marcus falls in*

Nighteye: Already three are down.

Homer: Doh!

Nighteye: This is for food and to survive this Tribal Council. You all need it.

*Breen falls in*

Nighteye: Except for Breen now.

Breen: I am safe.

Nighteye: You never know.

Breen: Trust me.

Nighteye: Yeah whatever.

*Later*

Nighteye: It's been 10 minutes. Some of you are struggling.

*Oak and Patricia falls in*

Nighteye: Oak and Patricia are out. Only Raul, Mightyena, Zed, *Zed falls in* never mind not Zed, and J'Skar.

Flak: We can do this guys!

*later*

Nighteye: It's been 20 minutes. Pokemon Tribe is not doing good. Zergling looks like he can go all day.

Zergling: We are built for endurance.

*Misty falls in*

Nighteye: Misty is out.

Misty: *beep*

*J'Skar falls in*

Nighteye: J'Skar is out. Only Mightyena and Raul are left. While Riddick, Shank, Zergling, and Flak are left for their tribe.

Raul: How are you doing Mightyena?

Mightyena: Not good.

Raul: Hang in there.

Shank: We got those *beep*ers!

*Mightyena falls in*

Nighteye: Mightyena is out! Raul wins immunity.

Riddick: Too easy.

*Raul falls in*

Nighteye: Fallout Tribe wins reward! Now for immunity for Fallout Tribe.

Riddick: Should we just give it to Flak?

Shank: Hell yeah.

*Shank, Riddick, and Zergling drop out*

Nighteye: Flak wins immunity. Here is what will happen. Fallout Tribe will attend Tribal first and then they get to eat and watch Pokemon's Tribal. Head back to camp.

_Pokemon Tribe Day 14_

*The tribe came back to camp*

Oak: Great job Raul.

Raul: I wish I could have won the reward.

Oak: Well out majority won.

Mightyena: Excuse me? Me and my alliance lasted longer than all of you. Except for Raul.

Oak: I told you…

Mightyena: Where were your brains during that challenge? Oh I am sorry that was not a mental challenge. It was physical. Do you know what physical is? No. You do not!

Oak: Do not be rude.

**Homer's Confession: So the black talking Hyena started to yell at the old nerd guy. I did not follow it. I was dreaming about the food we never won. *he starts to cry* That I will never have!**

Mightyena: Whatever. You guys are doomed without me and J'Skar.

*Mightyena's alliance walks off*

Oak: Here is the plan. Mightyena is going home.

Zed: Good. Her mouth is driving me crazy.

**Zed's Confession: Mightyena is right about a lot of things but she passes it off with hostility. That attitude alone will get you voted out.**

Oak: Not that is over with. Zed you want to start the fire back?

Zed: Sure thing.

**Oak's Confession: I want Zed to think that we are going for Mightyena but I really want Zed to go and the best way to do it is to blindside him. He trusts us enough but unlike the rest in this alliance he is not smart.**

Oak: Okay, now that he is gone the real plan is to blindside Zed.

Lesko: Any reason?

Oak: He lied about being a doctor. He needs to go for that.

Lesko: We have five strong and they have three. If we go down to four versus three and they only need one more to flip.

Homer: He is right. I think. *Homer counts on his fingers* Yes he is correct.

**Lesko's Confession: I respect Oak a lot but I do not really like his plan. Yes, Zed lied about his profession but now is not the time to vote him out. We need to be more secure in our numbers. Unfortunately I am a little too nervous to stand up to him.**

*Raul goes up to J'Skar and Mightyena*

Raul: Where is Patricia?

J'Skar: Off talking to herself. We just tell her who to vote for at the end of the day.

Raul: Well we are targeting Zed. So vote Zed.

Mightyena: Why should we believe you?

Raul: It's either Zed or you. And you are much stronger than Zed.

Mightyena: Fine but do not betray me or I will bite your rotting legs off.

Raul: Don't worry.

**Raul's Confession: I still need them both to trust me. Unless Oak change his mind Zed will be going home. If Oak sticks with the plan both of them will trust me and I could have some free jury votes. If Oak decides to backstab them I could be dealing with a upset Cat tonight. **

*Mightyena and J'Skar gets ready for Tribal Council*

Mightyena: I so wanted that immunity.

J'Skar: I know…however we can still mix up tribal council tonight.

Mightyena: How?

J'Skar: See if Zed will join us and vote out Oak.

Mightyena: Good idea.

**J'Skar's Confession: We have nothing else to lose. We can either keep hoping for survival or we can make a big move and try to take control. Zed is stronger than Oak, Lesko, and Homer so we might do better in challenges.**

J'Skar: I will go talk with Zed.

Mightyena: Go ahead.

**Mightyena's Confession: I would really love to see Oak's face when he enters the tie breaker with Zed tonight. Even if Zed loses it will be fun to watch him sweat for once. **

_Fallout Tribe Day 14_

*Marcus is with Riddick's alliance*

Riddick: Okay, here is the plan. Marcus you have done a great job with working here and I think you deserve a second chance. So you will stay for 3 more days at least.

Marcus: Great! Who are we targeting?

Riddick: Misty. She is the weakest between her and Scooter.

Flak: Good, she's done nothing.

**Riddick's Confession: The best way to take someone down is to give him a false sense of security and then slit his throat. That's what we do with Marcus. Take him out nice and easy.**

Shank: Let's get that hot bitch out of here!

*The alliance breaks up however Flak pulls Marcus to the side*

Flak: Be warned. Riddick is plotting on betraying you. If you vote for Breen tonight we can save you.

Marcus: Really? Riddick is playing me?

Flak: Yes, he's been plotting it since the start of today. Join me, Misty, and Scooter and we can take control of the tribe.

Marcus: Okay and I can beat Breen in any mental challenge or fire challenge.

Flak: Good.

**Flak's Confession: With Marcus on board we can try for a tie tonight. However I am confident in his ability to win a tie breaker. Marcus is pretty intelligent and he created fire a few times. Breen however has no idea how to survive and never made fire. **

Marcus: I am on board.

Flak: Great.

*Zergling was watching from the distance.*

**Zergling's Confession: All of the strategies that Kerrigan has programed into me is screaming for me to let the tie happen and get rid of Breen for some reason or flip but screw her. I want to think for myself and I want to stick with Riddick for now. **

*Zergling goes up to Marcus*

Zergling: Do not listen to Flak.

Marcus: Why?

Zergling: He is meaning to take you out.

Marcus: You sure?

Zergling: Yeah, he is playing both alliances. His true target is really you.

Marcus: So we are targeting Misty?

Zergling: Yes, it would be Flak but he is immune.

Marcus: Hmm but you gave him immunity.

Zergling: We need to give him a false sense of security first. If we can give him that then this blindside will be sweet.

Marcus: Ah I see.

**Marcus's Confession: I am the master of my fate today. I can either go with Riddick's alliance or go with Flak's alliance. I need to choose wisely because one is gunning for me and the other is trying to save me. **

_Fallout's Tribal Council_

Nighteye: Welcome to tribal council. So Scooter what has been you biggest challenge here?

Scooter: Strategy. I do not get it. I just do what someone tells me to vote for.

Nighteye: And who is that?  
>Scooter: I was told not to reveal that.<p>

Nighteye: Fair enough. Marcus you escaped Tribal Council barely and do you still see yourself as a target?

Marcus: Yes, in fact I am a target and a swing vote.

Nighteye: Really?

Marcus: Yeah, I was told that I am a target by two alliances and both claim to be trying to save me. So I have to choose wisely.

Nighteye: Riddick what do you think of that?

Riddick: Whoever this other alliance does not believe in second chances. He screwed up but I believe that he has redeemed himself and he deserves to stay.

Nighteye: Misty do you think that you will receive votes seeing you have gotten votes last time.

Misty: I actually think that I am safe for once. Unless of course some old guy still wants me gone.

Breen: You never know.

Nighteye: Shank, three of you dropped out and gave Flak immunity.

Shank: Us three felt safe and plus we won the feast. No need to stay up when all of the targets are out.

Nighteye: I assume it is one of the four that dropped out.

Shank: Hell yeah.

Nighteye: Zergling, being the biggest and obviously the most different how does that affect you in the tribe?

Zergling: Well I am only slightly bigger than the biggest guy here. I weigh only 20 pounds more than Marcus and a few inches longer than Riddick I take offense to that but I am adjusting well.

Nighteye: Good, well it seems that this vote is important to one person. It is time to vote. Marcus lead us off.

*Marcus goes up to vote and takes his time before voting*

*vote hidden*

Marcus: Well let's hope my gamble pays off.

*Zergling votes*

**Marcus**

Zergling: No offense but we do not want you to go with Flak's alliance.

*Riddick votes*

**Marcus**

Riddick: I will forgive but not forget.

*Breen votes*

*Shank votes*

*Misty votes*

**Breen**

Misty: I have grown to like something about everyone but not you.

*Scooter votes*

*Flak votes*

**Breen**

Flak: You should not have gotten this far.

Nighteye: I will read the votes.

*Nighteye gets the urn*

Nighteye: First vote…

Breen

Breen

Breen

Marcus

Marcus

Marcus

Misty

*Marcus flaps his forehead*

Fifth person voted out of survivor…

Marcus

Marcus: Ah hell I voted wrong.

Misty: Aww.

Marcus: That vote was not personal. Good luck guys!

*Marcus leaves*

Nighteye: Well the feast is laid out. Help yourselves.

*The tribe started to help themselves to the feast as Pokemon Tribe comes in*

Nighteye: Welcome to Tribal Council. So Mightyena you have been in the minority coming into every tribal council. Has anything changed.

Mightyena: No, and yes I still think my tribe is full of idiots…with the exception of a couple of people.

Nighteye: Oak, it has to sting seeing how she was obviously directing that comment to you.

Oak: I am use to it. But her time here is short.

Nighteye: J'Skar, nervous about not winning immunity earlier?

J'Skar: Yeah, I was hoping to be safe and maybe do some damage with it but hopefully I am not next.

Nighteye: Homer, any…Homer get over here!

*Homer is seen sitting with Fallout Tribe*

Homer: Aww but the food is so yummy.

Nighteye: No bad Homer. Bad! Go sit timeout.

Homer: We have timeout?

*Nighteye points to the timeout place in the corner of Tribal Council as Homer walks over there*

Nighteye: Because of that stunt no questions for you. Zed how important is this vote on a scale of 1-10?

Zed: About a 3. I mean it's a standard vote out the minority.

Nighteye: Raul, regretting not winning reward?

Raul: Yes, we have four very strong guys over there so it is not surprising but I still wanted to win.

Nighteye: Well it is time to vote. Mightyena you are up first.

*Mightyena votes*

**Oak**

Mightyena: *Beep* you!

*J'Skar votes*

*Patricia votes*

*Homer votes*

*Oak votes*

*Lesko votes*

*Raul votes*

*Zed votes*

Nighteye: I will read the votes. First vote…

Oak

Oak

Oak

Mightyena

Zed

Zed

*Zed looks shocked*

Zed

*Sixth person voted out of survivor*

Zed

Zed: Wow, maybe Mightyena was right. You voted out a loyal alliance member over those three?

Mightyena: You should have flipped.

*Zed leaves*

Nighteye: A classic blindside but it seems that this tribe has still a lot of drama to cool down before you can be unified. Both tribes can head back to camp.

*Both tribes head back to camp*

**Marcus's Final Words: It's my fault that I was voted out. I made a bad gamble. But hey I had a lot of fun and it was better for them to take me out now than later. If I made it to the merge I would have gotten to the final 4 easily. **

**Zed's Final Words: I am shocked. Oak betrayed me for no good reason. I am glad that I am not on the jury. I would have given him a mouthful if he gotten to the final 3.**

Voted for Marcus: Zergling, Riddick, Shank, Breen

Voted for Breen: Misty, Flak, Scooter

Voted for Misty: Marcus

Voted for Zed: Oak, Lesko, Raul, Homer

Voted for Oak: Mightyena, J'Skar, Patricia

Voted for Mightyena: Zed

Next time on Survivor: An self inflicted injury takes a survivor out of the game as Oak looks towards cannibalizing his alliance again. In Fallout Tribe Flak's identity of a traitor is revealed.

Notes on the booted: I had Marcus as a guy who controlled his own fate. It was a short story arc but he was the one who placed a target on his back and he was the one that ultimately was the deciding vote in taking himself out.

Zed, I did not have much planned for him. I needed a free boot. So he was pretty boring to write for.


	6. Chapter 6

Survivor Mayan Episode 6

Last time on Survivor Marcus attempted to redeem himself as Raul tried to get Mightyena and J'Skar on his side. Both tribes were sentenced to tribal council as Flak and Raul won immunity. Oak decided to target Zed and J'Skar tried to get Zed on his side while on Fallout Tribe Marcus was split between two alliances with one targeting him and one wanting him on his side but both claimed that they wanted him. In the end Marcus choose the wrong alliance and was booted while Zed ignored J'Skar's warning and was blindsided at tribal council. 14 are left. Who will be voted out next?

_Fallout Tribe Night 14_

*The tribe was huddled around the fire*

Shank: Well good riddance to him.

Riddick: Who threw that third vote for Breen?

Breen: I know that Misty and Scooter voted for me and Marcus voted for Misty.

Flak: We probably will never find out.

Zergling: I know who.

Flak: Who is it?

**Zergling's Confession: Yesterday I overheard Flak trying to convince Marcus to join his alliance and vote out Breen and in a stroke of luck Marcus voted with us. Now I have a plan to turn the game upside down on Flak.**

Zergling: You Flak. I overheard you.

Flak: That is a lie!

**Flak's Confession: *beep* Zergling figured me out. The player I least expected to be a danger turns out to be the biggest threat. I need to figure out how to get out of this mess.**

Riddick: Flak you are so dead.

Shank: What the *beep*! We trusted you.

Flak: Riddick you know that you were going to backstab me and Zergling in the merge and take Shank and Breen to the finals.

Riddick: You already betrayed us. Do not make up lies!

**Riddick's Confession: Flak is a danger. I mean he figured out my plan. But I had to cut him loose sooner or later. Better to take out a threat now.**

_Pokemon Tribe Day 15_

*J'Skar, Mightyena, and Patricia were sitting by the lake looking defeated*

Mightyena: We had one chance and that fool had to not listen to us.

J'Skar: Well at least it is not hopeless. We still have Raul.

Mightyena: True but I do not know where is loyalties lie.

Patricia: My remaining arm is against me now.

J'Skar: Good for you.

**Patricia's Confession: I swear my remaining arm is plotting against me. Ever wonder why I have a robotic arm? Yeah my first arm was holding my research back so I cut it off. This arm is doing the same thing. **

Patricia: Well I will be right back.

Mightyena: Yeah.

**Mightyena's Confession: Patricia is someone who we never really strategize with. She is just too out there and paranoid. We just tell her who to vote for which is a shame since she is intelligent.**

*Oak and Lesko were walking a path to get some wood*

Lesko: So can I ask you something?

Oak: Sure.

Lesko: You ever think about keeping J'Skar and Mightyena?

Oak: Why?

Lesko: Well umm…I think…umm never mind they should go.

Oak: Glad we are on the same page.

**Oak's Confession: Lesko is a pretty good friend here. He is my yes man. I tell something and he agrees to it. He never gives me a second opinion. **

Oak: By the way. Did you bring the machete?

Lesko: No, Patricia took. She said that she had some unfinished business.

Oak: Well this trip is useless. Why didn't you ask for it?

Lesko:…Umm she threatened that my arm would be next.

**Lesko's Confession: My main problem that I am trying to get past is my self-confidence. I mean I do not think I made a single move. I am too nervous that if I voice my opinion I would be a goner. Too many survivors got voted out by voicing their opinion. **

Oak: Well we can just go back and…

Patricia: *From a distance* AHHHHHHHHHH!

Oak: What was that!

*The entire tribe runs over to find Patricia trying to cut her arm off with Raul trying to pry the machete away*

Raul: Help! She is trying to mutilate herself!  
>Oak: Patricia what did you do!<p>

Patricia: I have to stop my arm! Let go you rotting bastard!

Raul: NO!

Homer: Oh no! Not blood. *Homer faints*

**Homer's Confession: I've been through lots of pain but self-mutilation is a first…other than me accidently trying to eat myself. MMMMM me.**

*Nighteye comes in with the medical team*

Nighteye: What happened?

Raul: Patricia tried to cut her arm off.

Nighteye: That cut is deep. She has to be removed for medical attention and for her own safety. Security!

*Fawkes and Charger comes in and drags Patricia away*

Nighteye: Okay, Patricia has been removed from the game. Now no more getting injured. I had two injuries and one quitter since I started hosting.

Mightyena: What if we all quit?

Nighteye: I have a rocket launcher hidden at tribal council. Now have a good day and see you at reward.

**J'Skar's Confession: We had hope with Raul giving us numbers but now the best that we can do is tie. **

_Fallout Tribe Day 15_

*Riddick and Shank we by the lake talking*

Shank: I am so *beep*ing pissed at that traitor.

Riddick: Relax. He's in the minority.

Shank: I know! I could kill him right now.

Riddick: I would not do that. We need him alive and you not to be dragged out by security.

**Riddick's Confession: Shank gets out of control but luckily for him I am here to calm him down. I wondered how he managed to get past these the first few days without going on a killing spree. **

Shank: So what did you do in prison?

Riddick: I got these eyes and I killed a bunch of people.

Shank: I see.

Riddick: I can see in the dark. Much better to kill your enemies when they can not see.

Shank: Well my prison sentence was much more civil.

*Shank starts massaging Riddick's shoulders.*

Riddick: Uhh…

Shank: What?

Riddick: Look over there!

Shank: Where?

**Riddick's Confession Continued: Remind me never to shower with him around. **

*Breen and Zergling were together watching Scooter trying to build something*

Zergling: What is he building?

Breen: He says a car.

Zergling: Typical.

Breen: I love watching the lower humans trying to build anything. It's funny when they fail.

Zergling: How are you better than any lower humans?

Breen: I am a very important leader. I use to manage a research center until aliens invaded the place due to an experiment and blew up the place. Then I became the world leader until we surrendered to the combine. Then they made me in charge of cities 1-17. Each city rebelling until nothing was left.

Zergling: You are right. But I prefer to listen to lower humans stories.

Breen: Then we are two different people.

**Breen's Confession: I have a lot of respect for Zergling. He is a magnificent creature built to be perfect and…wait a minute!**

*Breen walks back to Zergling*

Breen: HEY!

Zergling: Finally got it.

**Breen's Confession Continued: *Breen walks back in* Do not air what I said. **

*Misty was watching the groups from a distance alone*

**Misty's Confession: I kind of feel alone here. I mean everyone has someone that they can talk to. Riddick and Shank are former convicts so they get along. Flak and Scooter both know how to build and repair things so they hang out. And the old idiot Breen hangs out with Zergling because he feels Zergling is a "perfect breed". Back in my old tribe I had Oak but now he is on the other tribe. **

*Zergling comes over*

Misty: Where is Breen?

Zergling: I ditched him.

Misty: Everyone seems to have someone to talk to but me.

Zergling: If it makes you feel better I rather hang with you.

Misty: Thanks. But that was still mean what you did with Flak and Marcus.

Zergling: Nothing is personal.

Misty: You ever felt like you want to know anyone outside of the game?

Zergling: Never thought of that. I mean I was bred to play survivor.

Misty: Strategy is not everything.

Zergling: I suppose.

**Misty's Confession: Maybe I should make it my personal goal to get to know Zergling some more. I mean he is all about how Kerrigan programed with every season of survivor. Maybe I can get him to come out of his shell and play the game on his own terms. **

_Reward Day 16_

Nighteye: Welcome survivors. Notice something different?

Shank: The girl is gone.

Nighteye: Patricia was medically evacuated yesterday. She will not be back. Now to reward. Today's challenge will have you crossing balance beams and dodging bags of sand to get to some flags. If you fall into the water you have to swim back before the next person can go. First tribe to grab 5 flags wins reward which is shower supplies. Fallout Tribe you have one extra member who is sitting out?

Riddick: Breen

Nighteye: Who is controlling the sandbags?

Oak: Lesko.

Riddick: Me.

Nighteye: Okay, let's get started.

*Minutes later*

Nighteye: Survivors ready…go!

*Shank and Raul head out. Lesko throws a bag at Shank but Shank tosses it back and knocks down Lesko. Raul dodges Riddicks back. They both grab a flag and head back however Shank falls off*

Nighteye: Shank has to swim back that flag does not count.

*Raul gets back*

Nighteye:Pokemon scores the first point. Mightyena heads out!

*Riddick starts throwing sand bags but Mightyena dodges them easily. Shank gets back and Zergling heads out but being bigger he falls off immediately and Misty heads out as Mightyena grabs a flag and gets back*

Nighteye: Pokemon scores. They lead 2-0!

*Misty gets hit by Lesko and falls off as J'Skar turns invisible*

Riddick: Damn it! I cannot see him!

Breen: Cheater!

Nighteye: Not my fault you guys do not know magic. He can stay invisible.

*J'Skar takes a flag and heads back as Flak heads out and takes his time as J'Skar gets back*

Nighteye: Pokemon leads 3-0. Oak heading out!

*Flak grabs a flag as Oak slips and falls. Homer heads out*

Nighteye: Homer hoping to extend Pokemon tribe's lead.

*Homer takes it slow as Riddick hits him with a sandbag sending him into the water*

Homer: Help! I can not swim!

Nighteye: The water is on a few feet deep. Flak scores by the way and the score is 3-1.

*Homer slowly starts making his way back as Scooter runs in*

Mightyena: Homer hurry up!

Homer: So tired.

Mighteyna: You *beep*ing lazy fatass!

Homer: Whew I need a break.

Raul: *groans*

*Scooter grabs and flag and makes it back as Zergling runs in and gets hit by the sandbag but does not get phased by it*

Nighteye: Homer losing a lot of time as the score is now 3-2. Zergling looks like he has the balance thing perfected and he has a flag.

Mightyena: Oh my god! This is too much!

*Zergling makes it back as Shank heads back out*

Nighteye: The score is tied at 3 each.

*Shank grabs a flag as Homer makes it back. Mightyena runs out*

Nighteye: Homer finally made it back. Mightyena hoping to make up ground. Shank makes it back. Fallout has the lead now 4-3.

*Misty runs out as Mightyena grabs a flag and makes it back. Raul runs out and grabs a flag but Misty already made it back*

Nighteye: Fallout wins 5-4! Congratulations Fallout tribe. Pokemon tribe. Sorry but I have nothing for you.

_Pokemon Tribe Day 16_

*The tribe came back as Mightyena was pissed*

Mightyena: *Beep*

Oak: Well we did our best.

Mightyena: Oh cut the *beep* Oak. Homer ruined a good 3-0 lead.

Homer: I tried my best.

Mightyena: You took a rest! I swear if I get voted out before you I will *beep*ing make you pay outside of the game.

**Lesko's Confession: Mightyena went off on Homer today. I do agree with her. Homer did ruin the win for us. I would not have done much better but I could get back much faster. He pretty much quit.**

Mightyena: Face it Oak this tribe is sinking fast.

Oak: You do not know that.

Mightyena: *sighs* I will say this once. YOU KEEP VOTING OUT THE STRONG ONES! ELLIS AND ZED ARE STRONGER THAN YOUR *BEEP*ING ALLIANCE AND YOU VOTED THEM OUT!

**Mightyena's Confession: This just pissed me off. We keep losing and that bastard Oak does not realize that his strategy is worthless. It sucks to lose and it sucks that we are going in the WRONG direction in the votes. **

*Lesko goes up to Mightyena who is crying by the lake*

Lesko: Are you okay?

Mightyena: It sucks to lose and be ignored by the majority all the time.

Lesko: I hate losing. But I do not want to go.

Mightyena: it's a lose-lose for you.

Lesko: I know. Because I am the second weakest.

**Lesko's Confession: All this time I was scared of making a move because of two reasons. I am scared and I could be next. Maybe it is time to man up and start making some moves. I could get voted out but it is useless if I get picked off in the merge. **

_Fallout Tribe Day 16_

*The tribe came back to see their shower built with soap and shampoo.*

Misty: Finally a working shower!

Shank: Hell yeah. Now none of us can smell like *beep*.

Breen: Yes because all apes have to bathe at some point.

**Misty's Confession: 16 days without a shower and bathing in only dirty water. I can not wait to get in. **

*Zergling is nearby the shower while Misty is in it as Shank and Scooter tries to sneak by*

Zergling: None shall pass.

Scooter: Why. I wanna see da pretty laydee.

Zergling: Get pass me and I will turn you into sushi.

Shank: Lets go. We will sneak a peak at another time.

**Shank's Confession: No fair. Misty put a creature with more pointy things than my knives to guard her. **

*Flak goes over to Riddick as they wait their turn*

Flak: Listen, when I created the alliance it was not against you. It was against Breen.

Riddick: We need Breen. Voting for him is vote against me. You screwed up and messed with the wrong criminal. No one gets away with backstabbing me.

**Flak's Confession: I attempted to reach out to Riddick to get on his good side unfortunately he is unforgiving. I have to stick with Misty and Scooter and try to bring in Zergling. **

Riddick: Just to give you some incentive. You are next. Good luck.

Flak: You will be surprised.

**Riddick's Confession: The good thing about being in a tribe that is full of strong players. We can afford to lose a couple. Flak maybe strong but he opposed me. Unlike Misty and Scooter he can do some damage. **

*Misty walks by*

Misty: Your turn Riddick.

*Riddick goes into the shower and Shank shows up behind him*

Shank: Room for one more?

Riddick: *surprised*….

**Shank's Confession: I have to admit. I love doing that to Riddick. I am guessing he was a prison bitch many years ago. **

_Pokemon Tribe Day 17_

Oak: Treemail! It looks like it's bowling.

Homer: Yes a challenge that I am good at!

**Homer's Confession: Bowling is one of the few sports next to boxing and baseball that I am good at. This will be simple. **

Oak: Now Mightyena, J'Skar have you ever bowled?

Mightyena: Don't need to teach us stupid. We can bowl. Just do not go rolling it like some sissy.

Oak: I won't.

_Immunity Day 17_

Nighteye: Welcome to immunity. Today's challenge will have you face off one on one in bowling. Victor moves on to another round. We keep doing rounds until one tribe is left. If you lose a round you are out of the game. Fallout since you have one extra member who is sitting out?

Riddick: Misty.

Nighteye: Surprising since Zergling has claws not hands but whatever. Misty take a seat on the bench and lets draw for spots. First round is Oak versus Riddick. Oak roll.

*Oak rolls and hits one pin*

Riddick: You call that bowling?

*Riddick rolls and hits 7*

Nighteye: Riddick moving on! Next match is Raul against Breen.

*Raul rolls and gets 5 pins down. Breen rolls and the ball goes into the gutter*

Nighteye: Raul moves on.

Raul: Yes!

Nighteye: Next is Mightyena vs. Zergling. This will be fun to watch.

*Mightyena takes down 2 pins and Zergling takes down 3*

Nighteye: Despite neither one has hands to use the bowling balls they still did better than Breen.

Breen: Hey!

Nighteye: However Zergling did slightly better. Zergling moving on. Next up is Homer vs. Shank.

Shank: You are going down fat man.

*Homer rolls a strike as Shank rolls an 8*

Nighteye: Homer moving on!

Homer: WOOHOO!

Nighteye: Next round. Lesko vs. Flak.

*Lesko rolls a gutter ball as Flak rolls a 7*

Nighteye: Flak moving on. Next up is J'Skar vs. Scooter.

*J'Skar rolls a 9 and Scooter rolls a 5*

Nighteye: J'Skar moves on. Both tribes have three members in the second round. Next round Raul vs. Zergling.

*Raul knocks down 6 pins as Zergling managed to get two*

Nighteye: Raul moving on. Next is Homer vs. Riddick.

*Homer knocks out 9 pins as Riddick takes out 8*

Homer: Woohoo!

Nighteye: Fallout you have one member left. Flak who is up against J'Skar.

*J'Skar takes out 5 pins as Flak knocks down 6*

Nighteye: Flak moves on. Flak is taking on Raul.

*Raul knocks over 7 pins as Flak scores a strike*

Nighteye: Flak staying alive. Now to the final round.

*Homer scores a 9*

Nighteye: Flak you need a strike to win*

*Flak rolls and scores a strike*

Flak: YES!

Nighteye: Fallout win immunity! Congratulations Fallout. Unfortunately Pokemon Tribe I will see you at tribal council. Head back to camp.

_Pokemon Tribe Day 17_

*The tribe came back to camp as Oak pulls his alliance aside*

Homer: Sorry guys.

Oak: You did the best. Do not worry. You are staying. Mightyena is going.

Raul: She is still one of our strongest.

Lesko: I completely agree with Oak.

Oak: Good then it is settled. No one is switching.

**Oak's Confession: Mightyena maybe strong but we do not need her. I have come up with many plans to get to the end and they involve Homer and Lesko. Homer is goofy and will not get many votes while Lesko is too afraid to make any moves. A perfect final 3. **

*Raul leaves*

Oak: Guys I am thinking about taking out Raul very soon.

Lesko: Why?

Oak: He is probably going to flip soon. He hangs out with J'Skar and Mightyena too much. After Mightyena it will be him.

Homer: Got it!

**Homer's Confession: I do not understand a lot of this nerd talk but hey. I made it to day 17 so far. So they can keep me alive. It's like talking to a bunch of Lisa's and Milhouse's.**

Lesko: Well you know best.

Oak: I do know best.

**Lesko's Confession: I have to make a move now. If Raul joins Mightyena and J'Skar it will be tied 3-3 however if I flip Homer will be taken out. Do I flip or do I stick with Oak. I have no idea what to do.**

*Raul goes up to Mightyena and J'Skar*

Raul: Well it looks like we are going to tie.

Mightyena: So me against Homer.

Raul: Either trivia or a fire challenge.

Mightyena: Despite having paws I can make fire and I am much smarter than Homer.

Raul: But it's Nighteye not Jeff. Nighteye probably has something evil up his sleeves.

Mightyena: True.

**Raul's Confession: I am staying with Mightyena and J'Skar because they are the reason we are even competitive in these challenges. To lose them means losing the next few. I want to win. **

J'Skar: Most likely it could be who can dodge the most rockets…you should not have to worry. Homer is a big target.

Mightyena: Yeah.

**Mightyena's Confession: I am prepared for a tie. I know I can beat Homer but I am still nervous. Homer surprised us this immunity challenge and he might surprise us again.**

_Tribal Council #6_

Nighteye: Welcome back Pokemon Tribe. So Homer you failed miserably at every challenge until immunity and you shined but still how does it feel to lose?

Homer: I feels awful. I wanted to win. I am a great bowler and lost against Fred.

Nighteye: Flak.

Homer: Oh I thought his name was Fred.

Nighteye: Raul, will this be an easy vote?

Raul: No, I am voting out someone that I like and someone who I have respect for.

Nighteye: J'Skar what was your reaction to Patricia taking herself out medically?

J'Skar: The fact is we never socialized with her. I just tell her who to vote for. I knew she was crazy but I did not think she was going to hurt herself.

Nighteye: Well she will be fine. Lesko it is obvious that this tribe is weaker than Fallout. What can you do to strengthen the tribe?

Lesko: Well my problem is that I am one of the weakest so do I continue to make the tribe weaker and get picked off in the merge or do I vote out the weak and go next? I think it is an easy choice. Better to go later than now.

Nighteye: Mightyena anything you want to ad?

Mightyena: Yes, there is a good chance that we will tie and I can kick Homer's ass in any challenge but bowling. So I am hoping for a tie.

Nighteye: Oak, do you think that there will be a tie?

Oak: No, if there is I could just pull out a hidden immunity idol.

Nighteye: You found one?

Oak: Yes I did and I am going to use it.

Mightyena: Liar! I have a better sense of smell and I do smell any hidden immunity idol. You are just scared of a tie. Plus we have no clues.

Oak: Many have found idols without clues.

Nighteye: It is time to vote. Mightyena you are up.

*Mightyena votes*

**Homer**

Mightyena: You did well but unfortunately you are useless in the rest of the challenges.

*Oak votes*

**Mightyena**

Oak: You are tough to get rid of but hopefully my little lie about the hidden immunity idol will take you out.

*Raul votes*

*Homer votes*

*J'Skar votes*

*Lesko goes up to vote and takes a minute before writing a name down*

Nighteye: I will read the votes. By the way Oak time to play that idol.

Oak: I have no idol.

Mightyena: I knew it.

Nighteye: First vote…

**Mightyena**

**Homer**

**Mightyena**

**Homer **

**Mightyena**

**Homer**

Eighth person voted out of survivor.

Oak: What?

**Homer Sorry**

Nighteye: Homer time to bring me your torch.

Homer: Doh!

*Homer comes up with his torch*

Nighteye: Homer the tribe has spoken.

Homer: I got farther than I thought. Good luck.

Nighteye: Another tribal council and another blindside. Hopefully this will be the last time I see you until the merge. Head back to camp.

**Homer's Final Words: I thought I would be more angry but after the shock I am kind of happy. I get to be near food and something that is more important. TV!**

Next time on Survivor: Oak finds himself suddenly on the outs while Breen tries to take control of the game and one survivor finds the hidden immunity idol.

Notes on the booted: Homer was added after the initial bootlist and story was made. Another character I added I decided that he should not take part since he is an actual person so I added Homer who pretty much had the same amount of screen time as that original person. Homer was fun to write for despite giving him no screentime.

Patricia was someone I added to be medevaced. If I did not have her medically removed I would have her as ultra paranoid but I decided against that and just had her go crazy.


	7. Chapter 7

Video Game Survivor Mayan Empire Episode 7

Last time on Survivor, Zergling reveals that Flak is the traitor making Riddick go against Flak. On Pokemon Tribe Patricia tried to cut off her arm and was medically evacuated. During reward and immunity Pokemon Tribe lead but lost their lead in the end and was sent to two straight defeats and Tribal Council. Oak wanted Mightyena out but Lesko was torn on what to do but in the end decided to betray his alliance and vote out Homer 4-2. 12 are left who will be voted out next?

_Pokemon Tribe Night 17_

*Oak was by himself in the shelter*

**Oak's Confession: I was shocked that not only Homer was voted out but Lesko flipped. I honestly did not expect that from my yes man here. Now I am most likely next. My only hope is to find the hidden immunity idol and use it to take out someone.**

*Lesko comes over*

Lesko: I am very sorry about betraying you but we need their strength.

Oak: After me it will be you.

Lesko: I calculated the risks and I rather go in with 4 or 5 of us rather than 3 of us.

Oak: I am disappointed in you.

**Lesko's Confession: Oak, is not happy with me and I do not really care. I know that my chances of making it to the merge is 50-50 but if we make it I will be a lock for the final 6 at the least. In this game is takes a lot of risks and calculations and I made mine.**

*Lesko goes back to the group*

Raul: Is Oak okay?

Lesko: No he's angry.

Mightyena: Good.

**Mightyena's Confession: I was in the minority for 17 days and Oak was in the majority for 17 days. It is time for him to experience what I have been going through only this time he will not survive unlike me. **

_Fallout Tribe Day 18_

*Flak was talking with Breen.*

Flak: So I was wondering.

Breen: Yes?

Flak: Why are you following orders from Riddick? You said that we a lower?

Breen: It takes the target off me.

Flak: Umm you received votes in every tribal council we have been to.

Breen: Correct but I still am here. Plus it shows that I am not the visible master mind.

**Breen's Confession: Many wondered why an ape like man like Riddick is taking charge. Well I wanted him to feel in control. He is really my puppet. I am a puppet master and I will control this game. **

Flak: I mean you have no control once so ever. I mean you always attempt to vote out Misty plus you follow Zergling like a little puppy.

Breen: Because he is perfect and it was either Misty, Marcus, or Maglir. Someone with an M.

**Flak's Confession: I need to find a crack and Breen is my crack. His delusional mind may swing a vote which is all I need or even get him to vote with us. My only problem is that he has a fascination with Zergling. **

Flak: Well so far I see you as a sheep and not a leader. Help me take out either Riddick or Shank and you will get my vote for the final 3.

Breen: Hmmm.

**Breen's Confession: Yes, his offer is tempting…very tempting. I can control this game and be a leader then everyone will take me as a threat…I should consult with Zergling. **

*Scooter was hanging out with Misty and Zergling*

Scooter: So dem Skag was about to rip my insides out and then I was like. Hey, I have a gun.

Zergling: Did it die?

Scooter: Naw, it was killed by my mama.

Misty: Can we talk about something other than killing and death.

Zergling: Unfortunately that is all my species knows. Death, killing, and for me strategy.

Scooter: Plus he kind of looks like a Skag. So all I can think about is Skags.

**Misty's Confession: I like to hang around Scooter and Zergling but they always talk about things that involve gore and dying. I am not into that stuff but they did grow up around it. Plus I feel safer with them than the two convicts. **

Misty: How about like where do you see yourselves in the future?

Zergling: I really do not know. Probably dead. If Kerrigan has no use for me I would be dead.

Misty: Do not talk like that. There is always All-Stars.

Zergling: Or probably in some backwater planet.

Scooter: She can not really do that.

Zergling: Oh she could.

Misty: You are smarter than that.

Zergling: With Kerrigan I have no idea.

**Scooter's Confession: At first I thought Zergling was some Skag that could talk…or I was in my happy place but he is more dem that. **

Zergling: Well hopefully I can survive after this game.

**Zergling's Confession: Pretty much I need to do what Kerrigan failed to do twice. Win. If I can win I can make her proud…but Kerrigan is pure evil and after I win she could eliminate me. **

_Pokemon Tribe Day 18_

*Oak was looking around the camp*

Oak: Where is it?

**Oak's Confession: With me being alone I need the idol more than ever. If I get it I can use it and be the sole vote of Mightyena. I am not changing my plans. She is someone that no matter how hard you try she survives. First against Giovanni, then against Zed and Homer. She will not make it to the finals. **

*Oak was looking all over camp and in the trees*

**Lesko's Confession: Hehe Oak has been scrambling looking for an idol. He maybe smart but I beat him to it. Last night while I was thinking I accidently ran across the idol. *Lesko takes out the idol*After Oak goes I can use this to take out someone if I need to. I hope not because I love my new alliance even if I am the bottom of the totem pole. **

Mightyena: Looking for something?

Oak: No.

Mightyena: Just give it up.

**Mightyena's Confession: Hehe what a fool. Looking for the idol. He could not find his way out of his office. **

*Raul, Mightyena, and J'Skar meet up*

Raul: I believe Oak could find the idol. And I think we need to split our votes. Three for Oak and one for Lesko.

Mightyena: Trust me. He will not find it.

J'Skar: Why?

Mightyena: Lesko has it.

Raul: How do you know?

Mightyena: My sense of smell is superior. Besides when everyone smells like BO anything that smells good is either food or a shiny new idol.

J'Skar: Should we tell Lesko?

Mightyena: No, not at all. But we need to keep him. He is our hope in the merge. We just need to win one immunity.

**Raul's Confession: Lesko is still last in our alliance but we do find him more useful with the idol. I am hoping to take out a power player with is idol. **

_Reward Day 19_

Nighteye: Welcome to reward. Fallout take a good look at the new Pokemon Tribe. Homer voted out of the last tribal council. Today's challenge will test your memory. In each round I will reveal a certain number of symbols. You have 20 seconds to put in order the symbols on your tables. Anyone who is wrong is eliminated. Last tribe with someone still in wins reward. Reward is a pool that will be delivered to your lake. You can swim in it without having to worry about the gators. Plus there will be food available when you get back. Fallout you have 2 extra members. Who will be sitting out?

Riddick: Shank and Scooter.

Nighteye: Shank and Scooter take a seat. Everyone else let's get started.  
>*everyone gets into position*<p>

Nighteye: First set. *Nighteye reveals four symbols. Corn, Corn, Jar, Lake and then covers it. Everyone starts to work* Time! Let me take a look…everyone in Pokemon Tribe is correct…however Breen is wrong.

Breen: That is insane. I am correct.

Nighteye: You only had 3 symbols. There were four. Next set. *Nighteye reveals Jar, Corn, Lake, Shelter, ruins and then covers it* Go! *20 seconds later* Okay everyone stop…once again everyone in Pokemon Tribe is correct. However Zergling and Flak are wrong.

Zergling: Darn.

Flak: Dang should have switched Shelter and ruins.

Nighteye: Next set. *He reveals Shelter, Lake, Lake, Corn, Jar, Jar then covers it* Go! *20 seconds later* Okay stop. Raul is incorrect from Pokemon Tribe and Misty is wrong from Fallout.

Misty: Awww.

Nighteye: Only Riddick is left and Pokemon Tribe is still four strong. Next set. *He reveals Ruins, Shelter, Jar, ruins, ruins, corn, lake, shelter then covers it* GO! *20 seconds later* Stop. Everyone on Pokemon Tribe is correct. Pressure is on Riddick to be correct. Let me see.

Riddick: Go right ahead.

Nighteye: Ruins, Shelter, Jar, ruins, ruins, corn…lake…ruins. That is incorrect! Pokemon Tribe wins reward!

J'Skar: YEAH!

Lesko: Hurray!

Nighteye: The pool will be delivered to your lake when you get back. Enjoy. Fallout Tribe unfortunately I have nothing for you. Head back to camp.

_Pokemon Tribe Day 19_

*The tribe came back to camp and canoed to their pool*

Raul: This is great!

Mightyena: Totally.

**J'Skar's Confession: We came in kicked their butts for once. It was sweet and what was even better is that we won a pool. As a Khajiit, I do not care for water however I love the food.**

Mightyena: *swimming around in the pool* Come on in the water is cool!

J'Skar: No thanks. I am good.

Lesko: Feels good not to live in radiated water.

Raul: I know. Not that it can affect me.

Oak: The food is delicious.

**Mightyena's Confession: These are the times where we can forget about alliances and just relax. With all the food and the water to cool me off I am in heaven. **

Oak: Told you that brains can prevail.

Mightyena: Took 19 days and this is reward. Not immunity.

Oak: So?

Lesko: No fighting. More chewing.

**Lesko's Confession: It is my job really to stop any fights that may happen between Mightyena and Oak. Both hate each other but at least it keeps the target off me. **

Oak: Hey guys just so you know. I have the hidden immunity idol.

Mightyena: That is nice.

Raul: Yep.

Oak: I really do have it this time.

Mightyena: And I am a giant legendary Pokemon. Nice try.

**Oak's Confession: I need to drill into their heads that I have the idol but unfortunately they will not fall for the same trick twice. I need to make my own fake idol to show them. I can do it later tonight.**

_Fallout Tribe Day 19_

*Zergling was wandering around camp*

**Zergling's Confession: On most days I like to just wander around camp when there is nothing to do. We lost reward and I do not feel like talking about how badly we did.**

*Zergling wandered until something caught his eye*

Zergling: What's this?

*He dug something out from a tree*

Zergling: Congratulations you found the hidden immunity idol.

*Zergling buried it*

**Zergling's Confession: Well looks like I found the hidden immunity idol. Since I have no pockets I buried it under the ground. Now that I found it millions of strategies are flowing through my head like a waterfall. **

Zergling: I need to keep this a secret.

*Flak was with his alliance*

Flak: We need to win immunity tomorrow.

Misty: Do not need to tell us twice.

Flak: So any ideas how to get the numbers?

Scooter: Umm call ourselves the fearsome five? Then they would think we have five members.

Flak: …any good ideas?

Misty: We can try to pull Zergling. I've been hanging with him a lot.

Flak: That is not a bad idea. We can offer him a final 4 deal but promise to cut Scooter.

Scooter: But if you cut me I'll bleed.

Flak: I'll be lying.

**Flak's Confession: I want to be prepared for any last minute Tribal Councils. Zergling is officially the swing vote. I know that he is with Riddicks's alliance but I need him with me. But Zergling is much smarter than I thought. He got rid of Marcus and pretty much put me on the chopping block. **

Misty: We just need to make it to the merge.

Flak: Who can we bring in?

Misty: Oak…maybe Lesko. Those two are weak plus I have Oak as a friend.

Flak: Good idea.

**Misty's Confession: For once I am glad that I am not a target and Flak is the next to go. We just need to win one more immunity and I'll be safe. Once the merge hits I'll have an easy time because all of the big guys will go after each other. **

_Immunity Day 20_

Nighteye: Welcome to immunity. Today's challenge is a scavenger hunt. There are pieces around the jungle that you need to make fire. Flint, Machete, Wood, and Kindling. Each are marked our logo. One at a time you will enter the jungle you can find each item in any order. However if you bring back a duplicate it goes to the other tribe. When all four items has been brought back the remaining member will attempt to make fire using what you have found. Fallout Tribe who is sitting out? Shank and Scooter sat out of the last one.

Riddick: Misty and Flak.

Nighteye: Who will be the fire starters?

Oak: J'Skar.

Riddick: Shank.

Nighteye: Lets get started. Survivors ready…go!

*Riddick and Mightyena run into the forest. They both start searching as Mightyena was sniffing around for any items.*

Riddick: These can be hidden anywhere.

*Mightyena finds kindling and brings it back*

Nighteye: Pokemon Tribe has the first item. Mightyena back very quickly.

*Raul runs out*

Nighteye: Raul runs out.

*Riddick is still searching*

Riddick: These things are hidden well. *Riddick spots flint in a tree and grabs it and runs back as Raul starts looking around*

NIghteye: Riddick is back. Zergling running out. Both tribes needs three items.

*Zergling quickly spots the machete and grabs it and runs back*

Nighteye: That took no time at all. Scooter runs out!

Raul: Where is it?

*Raul spots the wood and grabs it and comes back*

Nighteye: Raul has the second item. Lesko heading out!

*Scooter stops and gets confused*

Scooter: Uhh what did we have?

*Lesko looks around as Scooter passes by some wood*

Scooter: I think we got wood. We need kindling.

*Lesko spots the flint and grabs it*

Lesko: Got it!

Nighteye: Lesko has the flint. They only need the machete!

Scooter: Do we have kindling? Umm maybe. *Scooter grabs the kindling.* Now where is Nighteye?

*Oak runs out*

Nighteye: Scooter taking a long time.

Riddick: Scooter did you find anything!

*Scooter runs out with the kindling*

*Oak easily finds the machete and heads back as Breen runs out*

Nighteye: Pokemon tribe has all of their items J'Skar can work on fire.

*J'Skar starts building his fire*

Nighteye: Breen just needs to find wood for his tribe.

*Breen looks around*

Breen: Where is it?

*J'Skar starts putting in kindling*

Nighteye: J'Skar taking his time. Not panicking.

*Breen continues to look passing by the wood*

*J'Skar strikes the flint and lights the fire*

Nighteye: Pokemon Tribe wins immunity!

J'Skar: YES!

Mightyena: We did it!

Nighteye: Great job Pokemon Tribe. Unfortunately for you Fallout Tribe I will see you at Tribal Council. Head back to camp.

_Fallout Tribe Day 20_

*The tribe came back to camp disappointed*

Riddick: We should have won.

Flak: We could have won if Breen did not slow us down.

Riddick: Scooter did horrible as well.

Scooter: At least I am not bald!

Riddick: Shaved head actually.

**Scooter's Confession: We lost….**

**Camera Man: Anything else?**

**Scooter: Nope we lost. **

*Riddick's alliance meets*

Riddick: Flak needs to be cut loose now. Without him his alliance will be sitting ducks.

Shank: Totally agree on that!

**Shank's Confession: Flak pissed off the wrong alliance. We are going to cut open his alliance and rip them apart one by one. **

Riddick: No flipping. Got it!

Breen: No problem. The other alliance are targeting me anyways.

Zergling: Do not worry. I never liked Flak.

**Riddick's Confession: I am more worried about Zergling. He has spent a lot of time with Misty and Scooter so he might flip. I need to keep an eye on him in case he is plotting any moves. **

*Zergling is wandering by the lake and Misty comes up to him*

Misty: Zergling is there any chance you can help out vote out Breen?

Zergling: Maybe. I mean he did lose the challenge for us.

Misty: You are really the only friend I have in this tribe. Scooter is in his own world and Flak talks strategy.

Zergling: I will not let you get voted out.

Misty: Good, because once Flak goes I am next.

**Misty's Confession: I am hoping that Zergling does flip. Because I would hate to get voted out next and a few days before the merge. I am counting on him as much as I count on Starmie. **

Zergling: I know what to do.

Misty: Great!

**Zergling's Confession: It is up to me to decide which alliance to follow. If I vote with either alliance I will be the fourth wheel and give all of the power to Riddick or Flak. They do not deserve that kind of power. I have an idea for the next few days. I need just a little luck. **

*Misty leaves and Riddick and Breen comes over*

Riddick: You better not be thinking of flipping.

Zergling: I will not.

Breen: Because I need to stay.

Riddick: Good, because the moment you flip you are *beep*ing with the wrong man.

**Breen's Confession: I underestimated Riddick as being merely an ape man. He has the ability to control Zergling. But even the perfect species needs a master. **

*The tribe heads out to Tribal Council*

_Tribal Council #7_

Nighteye: Welcome to Tribal Council. So last time you guys were here a Survivor was a swing vote. Zergling is there still a swing vote.

Zergling: Yes and I would be considered a swing vote. Both alliance told me to vote with them.

Nighteye: Has your mind been made up?

Zergling: Yes, I know where my loyalties lie.

Nighteye: Breen you have been a target at every tribal council. Do you feel that this maybe your time to go?

Breen: No, not even close. I will receive 3 votes and that is it. In fact I am already preparing my jury speech right now.

Nighteye: That sounds arrogant of you.

Breen: With my alliance I am sure I will make it to the end.

Nighteye: Flak where do you stand in the tribe?

Flak: A target. Someone caught me betraying my alliance and now my name is up.

Nighteye: So during both reward and immunity you guys got crushed. Are the tides changing Riddick?

Riddick: No, first challenge was clearly in their favor and immunity they just got lucky.

Nighteye: As the merge gets close is anyone planning ahead?

*Riddick and Breen raises their hands*

Nighteye: Shank why are you not planning ahead?

Shank: Because I live for now. I only plan ahead when no one else does.

Nighteye: I see. So from what I head this will be a 4-3 vote. It is time to vote. Riddick you are up first.

*Riddick votes*

**Flak**

Riddick: Biggest mistake of your life.

*Shank votes*

*Breen votes*

*Misty votes*

*Flak votes*

**Breen**

Flak: You've been here way to long

*Scooter votes*

*Zergling votes*

Nighteye: I will go read the votes. First vote…

**Breen**

**Flak**

**Breen **

**Flak**

**Breen**

**Flak**

Three votes Flak, three votes Breen. One vote left

Ninth Person voted out of Survivor and first member of our jury…

**Flak**

*Misty looks disappointed*

Flak: Well we tried.

*Flak goes up with his torch*

Nighteye: Flak the tribe has spoken. *Flak's torch gets snuffed as Flak walks away* It is clear that the tides are turning against you. You guys need to come back or else you will go to the merge tied in numbers. Head back to camp.

**Flak's Final Words: I made a risky move by going against Riddick but my downfall was Zergling. I am hoping someone in my alliance makes it to the end if not I may just vote for someone in the other tribe. Hey I made it to the jury so I am proud of that.**

Next Time on Survivor…Misty feels betrayed by Zergling as Breen continues to annoy the tribe. On Pokemon Tribe they go face to face with a group of howler monkeys in their camp.

Notes on the booted. Flak was an early boot. I really had no storyline for him except for the first two episodes. Not really interesting but he did help move Zergling's and Misty's story.


	8. Chapter 8

Video Game Survivor Mayan Empire Episode 8

Last time on survivor, Lesko found the idol but Mightyena caught on but still planned on taking out Oak who scrambled to look for an already found idol. While Zergling on Fallout found the idol and became a swing vote between Riddick's alliance and Flak's alliance. Pokemon Tribe upset Fallout Tribe twice sending them to tribal council where Zergling stayed loyal to his alliance and voted out Flak who became the first member of the jury in a 4-3 vote. 11 are left. Who will be voted out next?

_Fallout Tribe Night 20_

*The tribe came back to camp as Misty was angry*

**Misty's Confession: I trusted Zergling to be with us and he went ahead and took out Flak. Now I am the next to go. If we do not win I will be joined Flak and I have no interest in being in that jury.**

Misty: Zergling you lied to me!

Zergling: Sorry.

Misty: You promised me you would vote out Breen.

Breen: He was smart and stuck with his alliance.

**Breen's Confession: Misty got outplayed and like most women she wept and blamed someone else. It's kind of pathetic. I am glad that she is next.**

Misty: Because of you the best that I can hope for is a tie.

Riddick: There will be no ties here. It's over.

**Zergling's Confession: Yes, I backstabbed Misty but I need Flak out. He is too likeable in my opinion while Riddick is not. The problem with Riddick is that he has too goats that may need to go. **

Shank: Lets shut the *beep* up and go to sleep.

Zergling: We can argue later.

Scooter: Well the vote did suck.

Riddick: Scooter you will be safe since you are not the next to go.

Scooter: Good to know.

_Pokemon Tribe Day 21_

*Oak started to pull people aside.*

**Oak's Confession: It's been 3 days and I have yet to find the hidden immunity idol. I may need clues or someone found it. My only hope is to rebuild an alliance. I am thinking that Lesko and Raul may join back up with me. **

*Oak pulled Lesko aside*

Oak: Listen once I am gone you are next.

Lesko: Does not matter. We will merge next and most likely I will be in the jury.

Oak: But don't you want to win?

Lesko: True but if I flip it will still be 3-2 and even if I am fourth in my alliance I rather be fourth in my alliance heading to the merge.

**Lesko's Confession: I know Oak is scrambling for votes but as long as Mightyena and J'Skar stay loyal to each other I will stay with them.**

*Oak tries to pull Raul aside*

Oak: So you and me back into an alliance.

Raul: Not interested.

Oak: But if you leave Mightyena and J'Skar together they will control half of the vote.

Raul: I am comfortable in my alliance and I know that my place will not be taken at any time.

Oak: They could still flip.

Raul: You will flip. I rather have you than them.

**Raul's Confession: If we were the final 5 I would flip but we are not and I trust Mightyena and J'Skar. There is no way I will flip on them.**

Oak: Fools.

**Oak's Confession: I tried and tried but it seems that no one wants to flip. These morons are falling for less deserving people's trap. Mightyena and J'Skar will win this game if they do not wise up. **

*J"Skar and Mightyena were by the pool watching*

J'Skar: He's still not taking the minority well.

Mightyena: Good.

**Mightyena's Confession: Oak is going down. We have the power and the idol on our side. For once I can just relax.**

Mightyena: So what was your scariest experience?

J'Skar: I once survived an onslaught from the King of Worms.

Mightyena: What is that some undead zombie freak? No offense to Raul.

J'Skar: No, leader of the Nercomancers. He came to the Mages Guild in Burma and burned it to the ground. He saw me through my invisibility.

Mightyena: Sounds scary.

J'Skar: It was.

_Fallout Tribe Day 21_

*Riddick was with Shank, Breen, and Zergling*

Riddick: We have the numbers for the premerge guys! If we lose again Misty is going home w\then when we merge we can join with some of their members. Most likely their outsiders to give ourselves a clear majority.

Shank: Hell yeah!

**Riddick's Confession: When I came here I wanted to take control and here I am. I just need to make sure that no one flips. I was wary of Zergling but he showed loyalty. Breen and Shank are loyal pawns. Scooter will vote for the majority in the merge. Misty however will flip and she needs to go.**

Riddick: Remember no one will flip.

Zergling: I get it.

Breen: No one is dumb enough to flip in this game.

Riddick: You never know.

**Shank's Confession: Whoever even thinks of flipping is going to get a knife in their backs. Literally. **

Riddick: Well then let's stick with the plan.

**Breen's Confession: There is no mystery that Misty is next. Maybe I can tell her that humanity is a failure. The female species are too dangerous to be here. **

*Breen goes up to Misty*

Breen: Give it up. Your reign of terror has ended.

Misty: What are you talking about?

Breen: Your manipulation and controlling the men on this tribe is over. I've seen previous seasons where the females control the males. Give up. It's over.

**Misty's Confession: I do not know what the hell his problem was. Manipulation? I only followed Flak because I needed saving. Someone needs to take Breen down a few pegs. **

Misty: I hope you keel over from a heart attack.

Breen: I am in perfect health!

*Scooter runs in and knocks Breen down*

Scooter: We have treemail!

Breen: My heart!

Misty: HA!

**Breen's Confession: It was not a heart attack I just landed funny.**

Scooter: Treemail already?

Misty: I guess.

Breen: Need help.

Misty: Shush.

**Scooter's Confession: We usually have treemail two days after tribal. This is just after tribal. I am confused. **

_Reward Day 21_

Nighteye: Come on in guys. Pokemon meet the new Fallout Tribe minus Flak who is the first member of the jury.

Mightyena: Yes Jury stage!

Nighteye: Today's challenge will have one member shooting balls at you. Your objective is to catch them in your nets. First team to five wins reward. You can be as physical in this as long as you do not kill, injure, or maim your opponent. Winning tribe gets a trip to a hotel where you can spend the night, feast on hamburgers, and play games. Let's get started. Fallout Tribe. Who is sitting out?

Riddick: Misty.

Nighteye: Misty take a seat. Who is shooting?

Breen: Me!

Lesko: Me I guess.

Nighteye: Let's get started! Okay, let's start!

*Breen fires as the ball as it falls way short*

Nighteye: That was pathetic.

*Lesko fires as Riddick knocks over Oak and catches the ball*

Nighteye: Fallout scores. They lead 1-0!

*Breen fires as the ball lands short again*

Nighteye: Really?

*Lesko fires as Mightyena, Zergling, and Raul chase after the ball but Mightyena caught it first*

Nighteye: Pokemon tribe ties it up 1-1!

*Breen fires and the ball drops on the ground in front of him*

Nighteye: My Grandma can shoot the ball farther than that and she's dead!

Breen:…

*Lesko fires as Shank knocks down J'Skar and grabs the ball*

Nighteye: Fallout leads 2-1!

*Breen fires and the ball snaps back and hits him in the face*

Nighteye: How is that physically possible!

*Lesko fires as everyone scrambles to catch it but Scooter. Raul jumps for it but misses as the ball lands in Scooter's net*

Nighteye: Fallout scores! They lead 3-1!

*Breen fires as the ball plops on the ground*

Nighteye: Do you know what? You can no longer fire. You are just wasting my time. Lesko you can keep firing.

*Lesko fires as Raul dives past Shank and catches the ball*

Nighteye: Pokemon Tribe scores! It is 3-2.

*Lesko fires again as Zergling jumps over J'Skar and grabs the ball*

Nighteye: Fallout Tribe Scores again! They are up 4-2! They need one more to win!

*Lesko fires as J'skar dives for the ball but Riddick knocks him out of the way and catches the ball.

Nighteye: Fallout tribe wins reward! Fallout enjoy your reward. Pokemon Tribe. I have nothing for you. Head back to camp.

_Fallout Tribe Day 21_

*Fallout Tribe got to reward cheering*

Riddick: Yeah! Reward! Great job guys!

Shank: *beep* yeah! Awesome!

Misty: Dibs on shower!

Riddick: Second.

Shank: Second as well.

Riddick: Note to self. Lock door.

**Misty's Confession: We won reward and we each got a bed, food, but one shower. Still this is the best reward we have won. **

Scooter: I dun know if you noticed but Breen was weak in that challenge.

Zergling: I noticed. He could not even shoot one of the ball to us.

Scooter: Even I did better. And I could not follow dem ball.

**Scooter's Confession: Dat Breen is weak. W.E.E.K! Weak. We been tryin to vote his old ass out but he somehow survive each round. I think we may need more votes. **

Scooter: Now we could have the advantage if you joined us. We could vote him out 3-2.

Zergling: It would be 3-3. There is 6 people.

Scooter: *Counts on his finger* 1,2,3,4,5. Oh I forgot me!

**Zergling's Confession: Scooter is not the brightest of the group but he is likable. Still he has the strategic skills of a brick. **

*The meal is given out to the survivors.*

Riddick: If we can win immunity we can take control of the merge.

Shank: Agreed!

Breen: Yeah.

**Riddick's Confession: I have made my merge plan. It involves getting Mightyena and J'Skar on my side to replace Misty and Scooter. I can smell the money and with Breen and Shank sitting in the final 3. **

*The tribe starts to eat as Zergling eats very little*

Breen: Are you hungry?

Zergling: No, my species can go months without food. Besides we mostly eat nutrients that are given to us are provided by the creep.

Shank: Nice.

**Breen's Confession: I am confident that we will make it past the next round. I mean I helped win the reward for my tribe and I am the weakest. Face it our weakest member is stronger than their strongest.**

*Riddick brought Shank, Breen, and Zergling aside*

Riddick: No questions asked but if we do somehow lose Misty is going home. Got it.

Shank: Don't need to remind us.

**Shank's Confession: Riddick is cool but despite he acts calm I think he is paranoid that one of us might flip. I mean he told us Misty, Misty, Misty, Misty, Misty. I know. I do not *beep*ing forget!**

_Pokemon Tribe Day 21_

*The tribe came home defeated*

Lesko: That could have gone better.

Mightyena: They had us out muscled. We were lucky to get a couple of points.

Oak: Well it was not a mental challenge.

Mightyena: Except most challenges are physical stupid.

Oak: Can't you just shut up for once?

MIghtyena: Oh you were the one who screwed us. Ellis, Zed were both way stronger than you.

**Mightyena's Confession: I am in power right now so I am not afraid of getting voted out. Oak is next and it is a done deal. Win or lose I am pretty happy in my position. **

*Oak goes over to the shelter with Raul*

Oak: Mightyena is getting arrogant.

Raul: I know Loco.

Oak: What if I told you that I would stay loyal even with being fourth if we blindside her?

Raul: What?

Oak: The merge is coming and she would be a very big threat.

Raul: What if the merge does not come?

Oak: That is a risk we have to take. I promise not to flip win or lose.

**Oak's Confession: Luckily this is a game of lying and strategy. The smart thing to do is to flip but my tribe does not need to know that. I just need to outlast Mightyena. **

Raul: Well I guess we might be up to it. J'Skar will not go with it. But Lesko might.

Oak: Great. You will not regret this.

**Raul's Confession: I like Mightyena but lately she has gotten a little bratty to put it mildly. When she was an underdog she had a reason to be angry but now she is being just plain mean. I might consider taking her out. **

*J'Skar and Lesko were walking to get water and talking*

Lesko: Umm listen who would you take to the final 3 of this tribe? 

J'Skar: Most likely Mightyena and you.

Lesko: Why?

J'Skar: Easiest to beat.

Lesko: Oh. I would take Mightyena and Oak. Same reason. I do not see Oak getting many votes.

**Lesko's Confession: I kind of like being the quiet non threat but believe me I can be one. I helped change this tribe and I am very observant of other's weaknesses. I can exploit them in the final 3. I just need to build up confidence. **

Lesko: We still need to win though.

J'Skar: Agreed.

_Immunity Day 22_

Nighteye: Come on in guys! Fallout Tribe you seem rested.

Shank: Shower, food, and beds. We feel confident that we can kick those nerd's asses!

Nighteye: Pokemon tribe do you feel intimidated?

Raul: They are a little too confident.

Nighteye: Well today's challenge involves digging for puzzle pieces. Under the sand by the beach are five bags of puzzle pieces. One at a time you guys need to run in and dig them up. The beach where the puzzle pieces are is 20 years long so there is a lot of space and there is over 100 pieces in the bags total. First team to find the bags and get their puzzle completed wins immunity. Fallout you have one extra member. Who is sitting out?

Breen: Me!

Nighteye: Breen take a seat and let's get started.

*Minutes later*

Nighteye: Riddick and Raul will be running out first. Survivors ready…go!

*Raul and Riddick run out to the beach and starts to dig*

Nighteye: Both are digging for those bags. A lot of ground to cover. We may be here for a while.

*Riddick and Raul keeps digging around the beach as Riddick finds the first bag*

Nighteye: Riddick finds the first bag of puzzle pieces. Shank is out now!

*Shank runs out and starts to dig*

Mightyena: Go Raul!

*Raul finds a bag but it was for the wrong team. Shank shoves Raul over and takes the bag*

Raul: Watch it!

Nighteye: Fallout has 2 bags!

*Raul finds a bag near by as Zergling runs out*

Nighteye: Pokemon Tribe has their first bag! Mightyena is out!

*Zergling starts digging quickly so does Mightyena. Both find their bags easily.*

Nighteye: Fallout still leads 3-2. Misty and J'Skar are going out.

*Both start to dig around the beach*

J'Skar: I wish I had magic to find items.

*Minutes later*

Nighteye: Both are still digging around the beach.

*J'Skar finds a bag and brings it back*

Nighteye: Pokemon tribe evens it up 3-3. Oak heading out!

*Minutes later both come back with a bag*

Nighteye: Still and evenly matched challenge. Lesko and Scooter going out!

*Both starts to dig*

Scooter: Where did we dig?

Riddick: Anywhere that is nothing smooth! Idiot.

*Scooter wanders around aimlessly.*

Scooter: Hey I found a bag.

*Scooter runs back*

Nighteye: Fallout Tribe has all of their bags! Start the puzzle!

*Riddick and Misty starts untying the bags*

Raul: Go Lesko! Do not give up!

Nighteye: Lesko is still looking for that last bag!

*Riddick and Misty continue trying to figure out the puzzle.*

Nighteye: Riddick and Misty are struggling giving Lesko plenty of time to find the last bag.

*Lesko finds the last bag and runs back*

Nighteye: Go! Pokemon Tribe start the puzzle!

*Oak and Lesko starts the puzzle and start making quick progress*

Nighteye: Pokemon Tribe is quickly getting their puzzle together while Fallout Tribe is struggling.

Riddick: Do not make kill you in your sleep.

Nighteye: I am so scared. I always have a rocket launcher nearby! Now quit complaining!

Misty: Come Riddick stop fighting with the host.

Nighteye: Fallout Tribe is falling apart. Their lead gone.

*Pokemon Tribe gets closer to finishing*

Nighteye: 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2…

Lesko: Done!

Nighteye: 1! Pokemon Tribe wins immunity! Sorry Fallout Tribe but you will see me at Tribal Council tonight.

Riddick: *beep*

_Fallout Tribe Day 22_

*The tribe came back to camp a little angry*

Riddick: Damn it we blew the lead.

Shank: Not so smart aren't we.

Riddick: Well either way. Misty is going tonight. No flipping.

Breen: Don't worry. They will vote for me. But I will still be here.

**Riddick's Confession: I am confident that Misty will be going. Shank and Breen are my puppets and Zergling proved his loyalty when he took out Flak. **

Shank: No surprises hopefully.

Riddick: Yeah.

Breen: Good, we no longer need to talk about this.

**Breen's Confession: I've been trying to target Misty since the switch. Tonight is finally the night. No one messes with Breen. I will take control of this game. No one will use me!**

*Misty meets with Scooter and Zergling*

Misty: Well tonight look like my night.

Scooter: At most we can hope for a tie.

Misty: What about your promise not to vote for me.

Zergling: Check under the tree by the well. The big one.

Misty: What?

Zergling: Trust me.

**Zergling's Confession: Riddick is watching me all the time and since I do not have pockets I need to tell Misty about the hidden immunity idol without saying hidden immunity idol. The rules state that no one can steal the hidden immunity idol but they never said that I can tell someone to grab it and keep it.**

Misty: I hope you know what is under there.

Zergling: Trust me it will help a lot.

*Misty goes and digs under the tree*

Misty: The hidden immunity idol!

**Misty's Confession: Zergling found the hidden immunity and gave it to me! Wow! Now I know I am safe. Now we just need to figure out who is going.**

Misty: We have a reason to vote out everyone on the other alliance.

Zergling: Riddick is too valuable to vote out in case the merge does not happen.

Scooter: Shank is mean. He made fun of my accent!

Misty: And Breen is useless.

Zergling: Well it's between Breen and Shank.

**Misty's Confession: Right now we can vote out either Shank who is an obnoxious *beep*hole and maybe a physical threat. Or Breen who is not a threat but a delusional wild card. We need to think fast before we go. **

*The tribe heads out to Tribal Council*

_Tribal Council #8_

Nighteye: Welcome to tribal council once again. Here is Flak the first member of our Jury. *Flak comes in wearing a leather jacket.* Shank how does it feel to go from a 7-5 advantage to a 5-5 tie?

Shank: It sucks. I mean the other tribe is fully of nerds and we should have a 7-3 advantage. 7-0 if you would let me stab them.

Nighteye: 6-0 actually. I would have killed you afterwards. Breen during reward you could not shoot the ball towards everyone.

Breen: We won anyways. Plus in the merge no one would think of voting me out. I am not a threat in challenges.

Nighteye: Misty what happened during immunity?

Misty: Well we just could not beat two guys who have an IQ of 170 each. If we faced off against anyone else we could have won.

Nighteye: Scooter any worries about tonight?

Scooter: Nope, I'm safe. Misty however is not.

Nighteye: Misty, do you think that you will be going tonight? 

Misty: Duh! It's 4 against 2. I tried to sway Zergling but he is still loyal to Riddick.

Nighteye: Riddick, is it safe to say that you are the leader?

Riddick: Yeah, I mean I will be a target in the merge but I am not worried. I remain calm no matter what.

Zergling: But you keep telling us to vote Misty.

Riddick: I know my alliance. You guys need reminding.

Zergling: We are not as dumb as you think.

Nighteye: Well it is time to vote. Riddick you are up.

*Riddick vote*

**Misty**

Riddick: A long time coming.

*Shank votes*

**Misty**

Shank: Nice body but too bad you got to go.

*Breen votes*

**Misty**

Breen: About time!

*Zergling votes*

*Misty votes*

*Scooter votes*

Nighteye: I will read the votes. *Nighteye gets the urn*

Misty: I have something to play. *Misty hands over the idol*

Nighteye: The rules state that when an idol is play the votes against that person is neglected. This is the hidden immunity idol.

Riddick: *beep*

Shank: No *beep*ing way!

Nighteye:

First vote…

**Misty**

That does not count.

**Misty**

Does not count.

**Misty**

Also does not count.

**Misty **

Does not count.

**Breen**

Tenth Person voted out and second member of our Jury…

**Breen**

Breen: Damn, I knew it! You are dangerous.

Misty: Bye!

*Breen walks away*

Nighteye: It seems that Breen was not expecting this blindside. Good, it will help with the ratings. Plus he was annoying. Head back to camp.

**Breen's Final Words: I had everyone in the palm of my hands. How did this happen? Well at least I made it to the jury. Time to give my epic jury speech.**

Next time on Survivor both tribes merge as it is obvious that both tribes are divided. Alliances are made and targets are formed as no one is safe.

Notes on the booted. I had a few plots made up for Breen one was to have him be a failing leader of his tribe but there was two problems. One was that he would have been another Arthas. The second problem is that he has to deal with Riddick, Shank, and Flak which are all alpha males so I turned him into a nut job. Either way he was going to go right before the merge.


	9. Chapter 9

Survivor Mayan Ruins Episode 9

Last time on Survivor Misty was upset at Zergling for voting out Flak leaving her to be next. On Pokemon Tribe Oak tried to persuade his tribe that Mightyena should go however after reward and her showing arrogance for being in power a few tribe members started to think about taking her out. Fallout Tribe lost reward and Misty blindsided Riddick's alliance by pulling out the idol and taking out Breen. 10 are left who will be voted out next?

_Fallout Tribe Night 22_

Shank: That was *beep*ing stupid you little bitch!

Misty: It was either him or me. Don't be such a sore loser.

Shank: You little!

Zergling: Whoa calm down Shank. She could have taken out any of us.

Shank: You are spared from my wrath for tonight.

Riddick: Where and when did you find it?

Misty: Under a tree by the water.

**Riddick's Confession: Misty made a big move in tribal council. She played the idol and took out Breen. I am pissed that she took out my final 3 goat on the other hand I am impressed that she made a huge move. **

Riddick: No matter the merge is coming up soon. I know it.

Scooter: Where did the old guy go?

Zergling: He got voted out.

**Misty's Confession: Zergling gave me his idol and in return I will not expose the fact that he wanted Breen gone. **

Shank: Whatever I am going to sleep.

**Zergling's Confession: I needed Breen gone for two reasons. One I needed Riddick's power to weaken. Two Breen would vote for me. Riddick also revealed something surprising. He does not think anyone in his alliance are capable of pulling off a power move. I mean he said that he has to remind his alliance. I am undermining him and he does not even know it. **

_Pokemon Tribe Day 23_

*The tribe huddles around treemail*

Lesko: Looks like a merge.

J'Skar: We have to go to a new location. Most likely to make a new shelter.

**Oak's Confession: I am very glad that there is a merge. I am ready to flip and take out Mightyena. She will not go any further. Mark my words. **

_New Tribe Day 23_

*All ten survivors get to their new camp*

J'Skar: So who went?

Misty: Breen.

Raul: He seemed weak.

Misty: Oh he was.

**J'Skar's Confession: Well here we are in the new tribe. Usually we start strategizing but we need to work on shelter and fire. We have none of those and in fact we have none of our rewards from the tribal rewards with exception of the pool. **

Riddick: We need to split up on the chores here. J'Skar can you Mightyena make fire? Misty and Scooter gather wood. Everyone else let's make shelter.

**Riddick's Confession: I figured if I can get rid of the couple and make an alliance of 6 I can control the tribe and slowly take them out one by one.**

*Riddick gathers the 6 and started building the shelter*

Riddick: Listen Lesko, Raul, and Oak. Let us join forces and take out the other four.

Oak: I am in. Who is first?

Riddick: Mightyena. She is the strongest of four despite being the smallest.

Shank: Agreed.

**Lesko's Confession: Take out Mightyena? Doesn't Riddick realize that Mightyena may have others like me and Raul. Maybe this merge could be easier than we thought.**

*Misty and Scooter go up to Mightyena and J'Skar*

Misty: Looks like we are in the same boat here.

Mightyena: Looks like it. Riddick is trying to convince everyone to vote with him.

Misty: I know we had our differences but maybe we can work together.

Mightyena: Okay, fine. But I know that we can have the majority.

Misty: Why?

J'Skar: We have Lesko and Raul.

**Misty's Confession: Back in Pokemon Tribe me and Mightyena never got along. But this is the merge and I am willing to work with her. I rather get voted off by her than Riddick. **

Misty: I might have Zergling.

Mightyena: Might?

Misty: Well he's been protecting me but he has voted against my alliance.

Mightyena: So? At worst it will be 6-4.

**Mightyena's Confession: Time for me being in the minority is done. Me and Misty buried the hatchet and we are going to control the merge.**

J'Skar: Who are we voting out first?

Misty: Riddick he's the leader.

Mightyena: I prefer Oak he's been trying to get people on his side and is the most manipulative.

J'Skar: Shank. He's the most irritable.

Scooter: Breen. He's too old.

Misty: Breen's gone.

Scooter: Oh.

**J'Skar's Confession: We have a solid 4 and now I just need to make sure that Raul and Lesko are on our side. They both flipped once. They might do it again. **

*Shank comes back with Zergling carrying a huge crate*

Shank: We have a feast guys!

**Shank's Confession: Back in prison I had to eat the worst food ever. Here we barely have food. Because of that I knew that this is going to be awesome. **

*The tribe gathers around to eat*

Misty: Delicious.

Raul: Yeah, agreed.

Riddick: Take a good look around. 10 will soon be 9 then 8 and so forth until we hit the final 3.

**Raul's Confession: This is the calm before the storm. We maybe acting civil now but we all have some kind of grudge. Misty against Riddick and Shank. Mightyena against Oak. It's only going to get worse. I predict that it's going to be chaotic as time goes on. **

Oak: I am very glad that I made it.

Mightyena: Not me.

Oak: I swear I was dead on that tribe.

Mightyena: Are you trying to get yourself booted. Don't announce that you are alone. Makes you an easy target.

Oak: Oh please you would not know strategy if it kicks you in your behind.

Mightyena: Excuse me? Who got Giovanni out?

Shank: Come on fight! I want to see claws and fists running.

Oak: You are not helping.

**Oak's Confession: With the merge here it helps my game. If can join Riddick and vote out Mightyena. Winning is not important. Once she is gone I can concentrate on my game. **

Raul: Zergling you've been quiet.

Zergling: I have no reason to talk.

**Zergling's Confession: I am laying low right now. Everyone will be targeting others due to emotions. The calm ones however will try to jump at the opportunity. Like me. Kerrigan's strategies have been yelling at my head to make a big move but I am not listening to them. She is so going to kill me.**

_New Tribe Day 23_

*The tribe was huddled around the fire*

Mightyena: We never actually came up with a name for the tribe.

Lesko: True. We need to give it a memorable name though.

Scooter: I know.

**Mightyena's Confession: We spent so much time working yesterday that we forgot to name out new tribe. I would hate to be a member of the New Tribe. **

Riddick: I have nothing.

Misty: Me either.

J'Skar: How about the Oblivion tribe.

Raul: That could work.

Riddick: I second it.

Shank: Hell lets name ourselves that.

**J'Skar's Confession: Oblivion is where the Deadra Princes live. It's the worst place to be. From what I heard it's full of fire, lava, corpses, and taps. Not the place that a Khajiit should be. **

Riddick: Good thing that is over with.

*The tribe splits up as Raul meets with J'Skar*

Raul: Just so you know Riddick is targeting Mightyena.

J'Skar: Well we got Misty and Scooter.

Raul: We should target Riddick then.

J'Skar: Yeah he seems too much of a physical and mental threat.

**J'Skar's Confession: Contestants that are strong may not be a mental threat but someone like Riddick is both strong and smart. Worse yet Oak is with him. We need to get rid of him before he can do damage. **

Raul: Luckily he made enemies.

J'Skar: According to Misty their tribe's hidden immunity idol has been used.

Raul: Good.

**Raul's Confession: I know that J'Skar thinks that me and Lesko are in his alliance but we are keeping our options open. We need to figure out which alliance will get out farther. **

*Oak was sitting by the fire with Zergling*

Oak: You are an interesting species.

Zergling: So?

Oak: What are you?

Zergling: A species called Zerg. My breed is a Zergling.

Oak: I see. Do you have an actual name?

Zergling: Why would I need a name?

Oak: Think about it. What if there are millions of Zergling.

Zergling: Billions actually.

Oak: So why don't you choose a name?

Zergling: Never needed one.

**Oak's Confession: Zergling is probably the most quiet of the 10 here. He rarely speaks and I figured since his species are Zerglings and the name Zergling is pretty boring. **

Oak: Hmm how about the name Maple?

Zergling: Not interested.

Oak: Pine?

Zergling: No.

Oak: Elm?

Zergling: Not interested in tree names.

**Zergling's Confession: If I was going to choose a name for myself I prefer to have a name that can be feared. How can someone fear the name maple? Although I may be looking for an actual name. Kerrigan would not approve but she is not here.**

*Misty comes over to Zergling and Oak*

Misty: Oak are we still together? Back into the alliance that we had right?

Oak: Of course.

Misty: Good. My time here has been hell.

Zergling: Luckily she found the hidden immunity idol.

Oak: Oh yes and you got rid of Breen. Interesting choice.

Misty: He would have made it far since half of the people here are strong.

Oak: True but you could have made a power move and taken out Riddick.

Misty: And he would target me in the merge. He has his sights set on someone else.

**Oak's Confession: Misty is playing a survival game hoping to make it to the next day. That kind of play does not win survivor. People respect big moves and surprises. Too bad for her that I already made another alliance. **

Oak: So who are you targeting Misty?

Misty: Not sure. We will see later. Maybe Raul.

Zergling: He was pretty strong.

**Misty's Confession: I know Oak is trying to get me to reveal information on my alliance. I was informed on how he played the game and guess what two can play that game. Sorry Oak but you have to do better than that.**

Oak: Zergling do you have any thought?

Zergling: Not really. I am just going with the majority.

Scooter: How about my thoughts?

Oak: No need.

**Scooter's Confession: No one ever asks me for my opinion. I thought we could take the head of the alliance like Riddick and maybe target Shank or Raul since either can go on an immunity run. Oh well.**

Zergling: Well I guess we will see after immunity.

Oak: Okay.

**Zergling's Confession: In truth I have no idea who to vote for. Rididck is the leader and the biggest threat. Oak needs to go for the simple reason that he knows how to manipulate people. Raul is strong. Mightyena is strong and survived the minority. J'Skar is sneaky and Shank is louder and strong. All good reasons to vote them. I kind of think I am the swing vote no one realizes. Is like me getting Marcus, Flak, and Breen out. I am a master mind and no one realizes it. They are all focused on each other. **

*Shank comes over with tree mail*

Shank: Hey! Prison bitches we got treemail and its immunity!

J'Skar: What does it say?

Shank: Blah blah blah immunity. Blah blahblah insert cheesy *beep* here. Blah blah winner gets into final 9.

**Shank's Confession: *beep* yeah this is what I love. Challenges! I am hoping to win them all. It would be sweet to get to the finals and go. I do not need a *beep*ing strategy I got immunity. **

Shank: Just to tell you guys. I got this challenge.

**Lesko's Confession: Shank is going to have a rude awakening. He is the most annoying person on the tribe. He kind of thinks that he is the cool athletic dude but he is a bigger loser than me. **

_Immunity Day 24_

Nighteye: Welcome to immunity. You are playing for individual immunity and today's challenge will test your knowledge of previous seasons as well as your endurance. You will all hold weight that starts out as 10% of your body weight. I will ask questions and for every time someone gets an answer correct they can add 10% to another survivor's weight however for every wrong answer you will get 10% added to you own. Last one left wins immunity. Let's start.

*Everyone starts out holding up 10% of their body weight*

Nighteye: Question 1 which two survivors sabotaged their camp to get back at Arthas?

Riddick: Jim and Illidan.

Nighteye: Correct.

Riddick: Misty.

Nighteye: Misty is now holding 20% of her body weight.

Misty: Damn it it's heavy!

Nighteye: Next question which two survivors were injured in season 2?

Riddick: Kaiden and Hunter.

Nighteye: Correct.

Riddick: Misty.

*Misty drops her weights as well as Lesko*

Nighteye: Misty is out. As well as Lesko.

Lesko: Sorry my hand slipped.

Nighteye: Only 8 left. Next question who convinces Mario to vote out an ally and promised him an idol?

Zergling: Krystal?

Nighteye: Wrong. Zergling is holding 20% if his body weight.

Mightyena: Snake.

Nighteye: Correct.

Mightyena: Oak.

Nighteye: Oak is carrying 20% of his body weight.

Oak: I am way too old for this.

Nighteye: Next question who gave up immunity and voted himself out?

Raul: Claptrap?

Nighteye: Wrong. Raul is now carrying 20% of his body weight.

Oak: Gir?

Nighteye: Correct.

Oak: Mightyena.

Mightyena: I weight like 50 pounds. So bring it on.

Nighteye: Mightyena is carrying 10% of her body weight. Next question which person was brought back in All-Stars that never appeared in Video Game Survivor?

Oak: Pas…

Mightyena: Pascel?

Nighteye: Close enough.

Mightyena: Oak!

*Oak drops his weights*

Oak: Enough of this.

Mightyena: Umm Shank I guess.

Shank: Bring it on furball!

Nighteye: Shank is carrying 20% of his body weight. Next question who stole from the opposite tribe when they were kidnapped?

Scooter: Umm Richard Hatch?

Nighteye: Wrong series.

Scooter: Dang nabbit!

*Scooter drops his weights*

Nighteye: Scooter is out.

Mightyena: Kasumi.

Nighteye: Correct!

Mightyena: Riddick!

Nighteye: Riddick is hold 20% of his body weight.

*Several questions later*

Nighteye: After 15 questions Riddick is carrying 50% of his body weight, Zergling 40%, Raul 20%, Mightyena 40%, Shank 60%, and J'Skar 30%. Next question who was ran off the road during the challenge and injured?

Mightyena: Lilith!

Nighteye: Correct!

Mightyena: Shank.

*Shank could not carry the weight and drops it*

Nighteye: Shank is out. Next question who was the only person voted out 7-0?

J'Skar: Gir.

Nighteye: Correct.

J'Skar: Riddick.

*Riddick drops out*

Nighteye: Riddick is out!

Zergling: Mightyena I will drop out if you do not target me.

Mightyena: Deal.

*Zergling drops his weight*

Nighteye: This is a surprise.

Zergling: I have yet to get a question right.

*J'Skar drop out soon afterwards*

J'Skar: Sorry. Khajiit's muscles were getting tired.

Raul: They are targeting you Mightyena just so you know.

Mightyena: If you drop I will make sure that we will not drop you.

Raul: Deal!

*Raul drops his weights*

Nighteye: Mightyena wins immunity!

Mightyena: YES!

Nighteye: Mightyena you are safe from Tribal Council tonight. However one of you are not. Head back to camp.

_Oblivion Tribe Day 24_

**Mightyena's Confession: I won immunity and I am feeling safe for once. Once Riddick and Shank were out everyone else pretty much quit the challenge Not that it mattered everyone else is pretty much safe.**

*Misty, Scooter, Lesko, Mightyena, J'Skar, and Raul gather by the shelter*

Misty: Riddick needs to go tonight.

Mightyena: Agreed.

Misty: We have 6 votes but I could get a 7th.

Lesko: Great. The more the better.

**Lesko's Confession: We have 6 votes already against Riddick and we easily vote him off however he can always find the hidden immunity idol and use it to take one of us out. And knowing he would take out someone important.**

J'Skar: So should we get Zergling on board with us?

Lesko: He does not seem too much of a threat. We can try.

Misty: Yeah, he did not get a question wrong during the challenge.

**Misty's Confession: So far I am the only one that knows that Zergling is smarter than people think. I knew that he threw the challenge but me and him are in an alliance and we are playing both sides.**

Lesko: What if Riddick has the hidden immunity idol?

Raul: Crap, I almost forgot that. Loco could have the hidden immunity idol since he is smart.

Lesko: Well we can go after Zergling, Shank, or Oak. Either can be a target.

Misty: I do not want Zergling to go yet. He may help us.

Mightyena: I rather have Oak go.

Misty: But Oak sucks at challenges. However without Shank life in camp will be better.

J'Skar: We could go for Shank and we can split the votes next vote.

**Raul's Confession: Me and Lesko are still thinking of flipping and Oak is going to tell us who they are targeting now that Mightyena won immunity. Without them knowing we can change the tide of this tribe. **

*Riddick's alliance meets*

Riddick: Well Mightyena won immunity. Who can we target now?

Shank: Misty bitch!

Oak: Misty is no threat. I think we can target J'Skar for being Mightyena's second.

**Oak's Confession: I took out Mightyena's allies before. Magikarp, Ellis, and J'Skar. I am going to make sure she is next though.**

Riddick: They are aiming for me and we have four votes.

Oak: Lesko and Raul are flipping.

Riddick: Good.

**Riddick's Confession: This vote will determine which alliance is in power. Whoever gets this vote gets a free ride to the final 5. And I am looking forward to the backstabbing. **

*The tribe heads out to Tribal Council*

_Tribal Council #9_

Nighteye: Welcome to Tribal Council. So Shank what did you name the tribe?

Shank: Oblivion tribe. Pretty much I think that it is kickass name though. It's pretty much hell in J'Skar's universe.

Nighteye: Misty what did you notice about both tribes joining?

Misty: It was a bit chaotic and a little crowded but we did work well together. We got shelter and fire quiet quickly. If us 10 faced off against the previous 10 we would beat them every time.

Nighteye: Lesko do you have any idea how this tribal council will go?

Lesko: Not really, I believe targets have change about a dozen times and I have no idea who is with who in this game.

Nighteye: Mightyena, how badly did you need immunity?

Mightyena: Very badly. If I did not win there would be a good chance that I would be going home.

Oak: You got lucky this time.

Mightyena: I kicked you ass. I got more questions right and you buckled under the weight quickly.

Oak: You weigh 50 pounds!

Mightyena: Of course. And yet am I stronger than you.

Nighteye: Riddick one hidden immunity idol was used already. Any idea about the other?

Riddick: I have it and plan on using it. I know that I am in their sights and they will not take me down.

Nighteye: Zergling, being one the strongest in the tribe do you feel that you can be a threat?

Zergling: Well I suck at trivia…

Lesko: I thought that you had every strategy made by Kerrigan in your head.

Zergling: I stopped listening to those. Kerrigan may have created me but I know that they will not help me win. And also I never seen any of the previous seasons. Only her complaining about how much Arthas and Brick were as dumbasses.

Nighteye: Well it is time to vote. Mightyena you are up first.

*Mightyena votes*

**Shank**

Mightyena: I prefer Oak but one less ally for him.

*Oak votes*

*Lesko votes*

*Raul votes*

*J'Skar votes*

*Riddick votes*

**J'Skar**

Riddick: Nothing person but you are a threat.

*Shank votes*

**Cat bitch**

Shank: Meow, meow mother*beep*er.

*Misty votes*

**Shank**

Misty: You need to grow up.

*Zergling votes*

*Scooter votes*

Nighteye: Time for me to read the votes. *Nighteye gets the urn* Riddick want to use that idol?

Riddick: Nope.

Nighteye: First vote…

**J'Skar**

**Cat Bitch**

J'Skar most likely.

**JSkar.**

**Shank**

**Sank**

**Shank**

Shank: What the *beep*?

**Shank **

**Shank**

Eleventh person vote out of Survivor…

**Shank**

Shank: WHAT THE *BEEP*? WHY DID YOU VOTE ME OUT?

Nighteye: Shank get over here.

Shank: *BEEP* YOU WOLF BITCH!

*Shank throws his torch into Zergling and walks away*

Nighteye: Hey! That is no way to treat others!

Shank: *Beep* you!

Nighteye: *takes out a rocket launcher* You are out of this game and in the jury. Get the *beep* out of here!

*Shank walks away giving everyone the finger*

Nighteye: Well head back to camp. Too angry to say something intelligent.

**Shank's Final Words: *Beep* you all! I am not saying anything more. **

Next time on Survivor…Riddick confronts Zergling on flipping as J'Skar is caught peeping. While Oak's and Mighyena's fights grow more intense on the next drama filled episode of survivor.

Voted for Shank: J'Skar, Mightyena, Misty, Lesko, Raul, Zergling, Scooter

Voted for J'Skar: Shank, Riddick, Oak.

Notes on the booted: Shank was supposed to be the loud angry person of the season unfortunately he got a smaller role mainly because he would be another Brick or Arthas and he would get annoying fast. And I always planned on Breen and Shank going back to back.


	10. Chapter 10

Video Game Survivor Mayan Ruins Episode 10

Last time on Survivor both tribes merged as Oak joined Riddick's alliance and they targeted Mightyena while Misty and Scooter joined Mightyena and J'Skar's alliance while Raul and Lesko planned on being the swing vote. Mightyena won immunity and Riddick turned towards taking out J'Skar. Lesko fearful of the hidden immunity had the target switched to Shank but still was on the edge on who to vote for. In the end Shank was voted out 7-3. 9 are left, who will be voted out next?

_Oblivion Tribe Night 24_

*Riddick came back from Tribal Council livid*

**Riddick's Confession: Shank went last night which was not a surprise but what was a surprise was that he went 7-3. Me and Shank did not switch our votes and Oak hates Mightyena with a passion. It was Zergling. That little snake! He took out Marcus, Flak, and probably contributed to Breen's vote as well. He is MUCH smarter than he lets on.**

*Riddick confronts Zergling*

Riddick: Listen you *beep*ing snake!

*Zergling hisses*

Riddick: I know that you were against me! Mark my words you will fall!

Zergling: You can threaten and bully me all you want. You do not scare me.

Riddick: If I wanted to I would find your weak point and kill you.

Zergling: Knives cannot penetrate my armor and I have two longer blades attached to me.

**Zergling's Confession: Riddick thought he could threaten me. It seems that he figured me out but no matter. His arrogance is to blame. He thought he could trust me but he was wrong.**

Riddick: Just watch your back.

Zergling: And watch yours as well.

_Oblivion Tribe Day 25_

*Misty was bathing in the lake as J'Skar notices her from the distance*

**J'Skar's Confession: I need to chop some wood and the machete is neat the lake and unfortunately Misty was bathing there. I need to move in and grab it without being accused of being a peeping kitty. **

*J'Skar turns invisible*

J'Skar: I love this spell.

*Khajiit tracks starts to move across the beach past Misty as he trips over a log and falls in the water*

Misty: Is anyone there?

J'Skar: Umm no one.

Misty: Okay…wait a minute! J'Skar get out of here! You pervert!

J'Skar: Wait I wasn't!

Misty: *grabs the nearby machete and chases after J'Skar*

**Misty's Confession: I was bathing in the lake and J'Skar was trying a take a peek. Luckily I knew having a machete nearby just in case. **

*Misty runs through camp chasing J'Skar with the machete*

Misty: Get back here so I can skin you!

Lesko: Wow!

Raul: Meh, I've seen a lot of girls in my life time.

**Lesko's Confession: Not sure what J'Skar did but Misty was chasing him through camp wearing just her underwear. Luckily for this show she is over 18. Me being alone for most of my life this is pretty exciting to see. **

*J'Skar runs up a tree*

Misty: As soon as you come down I will kill you!

Scooter: Misty where are your clothes?

Misty: What? AIEE!

*Misty runs away*

Scooter: Dang that was werid.

J'Skar: Thanks for saving me.

Scooter: Hot dang! A cat! We could cook you up for lunch!

J'Skar: Wait I am playing this game!

Scooter: Next thing you will know we have a Skag on this tribe!

Zergling: Hey.

Scooter: SKAG!

*Scooter runs away*

**Zergling's Confession: I think this tribe is getting weirder and weirder every day. **

Zergling: You are safe J'Skar.

J'Skar: What about Misty and Scooter?

Zergling: Scooter forgets things and Misty will forgive you. She attacked Breen in the pre merge. I had to guard her.

J'Skar: Why doesn't she go after you for peeking?

Zergling: I don't peek and Humans do not interest me.

**J'Skar's Confession: Well I escape death twice today. Feels weird that the one thing here that is the most lethal I felt the safest with.**

*Oak and Riddick were by the pool*

Riddick: Well it looks like it is just the two of us.

Oak: This is very bad.

Riddick: I think we should continue to target Mightyena. She seems to be a good target to get votes for.

Oak: I think we can get Raul and Lesko.

Riddick: That means we need one more. Zergling.

Oak: Crap.

Riddick: I threatened him last night.

Oak: That is not good.

**Oak's Confession: Last night my alliance of what I thought was six strong turned out to be three strong and we lost Shank so now it is just me and Riddick. Our only chance is targeting Mightyena and hope for the best.**

Riddick: They will come after me next. I do not think that there is a hidden immunity idol.

Oak: Figures.

**Riddick's Confession: I know this alliance is a sinking ship. Oak maybe my only ally but I am willing to throw him under the bus. If I cannot get any allies I will lure Mightyena to take him out.**

_Reward Day 26_

Nighteye: Welcome to reward. Today's challenge will have everyone take a poll on what you think about your tribe mates. After the polls have ended I ask questions and you guys will guess who got the most votes in the poll. Each time you get it wrong you lose one rope. When you have no ropes you are out. Everyone gets 3 ropes. Winner gets to go on a helicopter trip complete with a meal. Everyone take the poll.

*Everyone goes off in a different direction and takes the poll. Minutes later they come back behind their ropes*

Nighteye: Okay first question…which survivor smells the worst?

Mightyena: Raul

Raul: Riddick

J'Skar: Raul

Lesko: Riddick

Oak: Raul

Scooter: Rawr?

Riddick: Zergling.

Misty: Raul

Zergling: Mightyena

Nighteye: The one who had the most votes is Raul.

Raul: Not my fault I am a ghoul.

Nighteye: Raul, Lesko, Zergling, and Riddick all lose a rope. They are down to 2. Everyone else has 3. Next question…who is most likely to survive by themselves?

Mightyena: Riddick

Raul: Oak

J'Skar: Riddick

Lesko: Zergling

Oak: Riddick

Scooter: Rodd Rick?

Riddick: Me

Misty: Riddick

Zergling: Misty

Nighteye: The majority says Riddick. Raul is down to 1 rope, Lesko is down to 1 rope, and Zergling is down to 1 rope. Next question. Who would you never want to see again?

Mightyena: Oak

Raul: Riddick?

J'Skar: Oak

Lesko: Mighteyena

Oak: Mightyena

Scooter: Mite hina?

Riddick: Misty

Misty: Riddick

Zergling: J'Skar

Nighteye: Votes were pretty spread out but a slim majority says Mightyena.

Mighteyna: HEY!

Nighteye: Mightyena is down to 2, Raul is out.

Raul: Damn

Nighteye: J'Skar is down to 2, Riddick is down to 1, Misty is down to 2, and Zergling is out. Only Oak and surprisingly Scooter still has three. Who is most likely to waste the million dollars?

Mightyena: Lesko

J'Skar: Lesko

Lesko: Riddick

Oak: Misty

Scooter: Ride Ick?

Riddick: Lesko

Misty: Lesko

Nighteye: The correct answer is Lesko. Lesko is out. Oak and Scooter are down to 2 ropes. Next question who mistakenly thinks that they are in control of the game?

Mightyena: Riddick

J'Skar: Riddick

Oak: Mightyena

Scooter: My Hinta?

Riddick: Mightyena

Misty: Riddick

Nighteye: Correct answer is Mightyena barely. Mightyena, J'Skar, and Misty are down to 1. Who does not deserve to be here?

Mightyena: Scooter

J'Skar: Scooter

Oak: Mightyena

Scooter: Ohhak

Riddick: Mightyena

Misty: Scooter

Nighteye: Correct answer is Scooter. Oak and Scooter are down to 1 and Riddick is out. Everyone left has one rope left. Next question. Who would sacrifice their mother for 1 million dollars?

Mightyena: Riddick

J'Skar: Oak

Oak: Scooter

Scooter: Me

Misty: Riddick

Nighteye: Scooter got the most votes.

Scooter: Hell I killed friends for much less.

Nighteye: Only Scooter is Oak are left. Everyone else can take a seat. Last question. Who is the biggest embarrassment to this game?

Oak: Me

Scooter: Me

Nighteye: Answer is Oak! Oak wins immunity!

Oak: Yes! In your face Mightyena.

Mightyena: *beep* you.

Oak: Sorry I do not do Pokemon.

Nighteye: Oak you get to take one person with you.

Oak: Misty.

Misty: YES!

Nighteye: You two will return in time for immunity. Have fun.

_Oblivion Tribe Day 26_

Riddick: Well that was surprising.

Mightyena: I know.

**Mightyena's Confession: My name came up many times during the challenge. Nothing was good though. I am beginning to think that I am not very popular. I know Oak hates me and Riddick does not talk to me much which leaves Raul and Lesko. If that is the case I would be a final 3 goat.**

Zergling: I am surprised that my name never came up.

J'Skar: Yeah, you are almost like invisible.

Zergling: I just wished I lasted longer.

**Zergling's Confession: I through the challenge again. The last thing I need is to be an immunity threat mentally. They all know that I am a physical threat but not a mental threat yet. **

J'Skar: There was a lot of luck involved.

Zergling: Maybe I can win the next one.

J'Skar: Hopefully it will be a physical challenge.

Zergling: Hopefully.

**J'Skar's Confession: Zergling is a powerful creature but he seems to struggle at anything mental. Even though he is at the bottom of our alliance we may think on keeping him around since he may not be a threat.**

*Riddick goes around camp strategizing. He first goes up to Mightyena*

Riddick: I know that your alliance is targeting me but what if I offer to vote out Oak and get rid of him once and for all.

**Mightyena: Riddick does make an interesting offer but the problem is that he could try to split our votes. I am not falling for it.**

Riddick: Think about it once Oak and me are gone you and J'Skar are next. If you, me, and J'Skar join up with Raul and Lesko we can take control the game.

Mightyena: You do make some good points.

**Riddick's Confession: Oak is pretty much a goner. I made a mistake taking him in. Now if I can throw him under the bus and survive just 3 more days I can do a lot of damage. **

*Riddick goes up to Lesko and Raul*

Riddick: Listen I have a proposition for you two.

Lesko: Yes?

Riddick: Have you noticed how close Mightyena and J'Skar been to Misty and Scooter.

Raul: You right Loco. Those two have been talking to us less.

Lesko: So what is the proposition?

Riddick: Split the vote and vote with me to take out anyone from the alliance.

Lesko: What keeps you from betraying us?

Riddick: Desperation and besides Oak is gone first chance I do not need him.

**Lesko's Confession: Riddick is…a big guy. I mean he uses people like me as toothpicks. So I will let him think that he has me and maybe if what he says is true I will flip.**

Lesko: You got a deal.

Riddick: Great!

*Riddick walks away*

Raul: We really going with him?

Lesko: Maybe. We will see after immunity.

_Reward Day 27_

*Misty and Oak got off the helicopter with a meal ready on a table*

Misty: Yes! Food!

Oak: Great!

Misty: Thanks for taking me.

Oak: No problem.

*They both sit down and started to eat.*

**Misty's Confession: Yes, I know Oak brought me here to try and sway me. I already have an alliance and plus he joined that bald guy Riddick. The meal was nice though. **

Oak: So who is next?

Misty: Riddick.

Oak: Then me?

Misty: Maybe. But we may have others to get rid of. I mean Lesko and Raul have their own alliance.

Oak: So who do we have if we watch out for each other?

Misty: Scooter, J'Skar, Mightyena, and Zergling.

Oak: Maybe us six to the final six. Get rid of Riddick then go after Raul then Lesko.

Misty: You know that might work.

Oak: Then take out Zergling, Mightyena, and J'Skar.

Misty: Mightyena and J'Skar first but they hate you so we need to make sure that you last until the final 6.

Oak: Great!

**Misty's Confession: After talking with Oak I do believe we can still be in an alliance but it will be shaky at best and there is no way I want him in the final 3. I need his jury vote. **

**Oak's Confession: I think I have Misty. I'll have to backstab Riddick but I also backstabbed Zed so one more will not hurt. **

_Immunity Day 27_

Nighteye: Welcome survivors. Today's immunity challenge will be in three stages. First stage is to unbury 5 planks from the sand. First 5 to get their planks goes to round 2. Round two will have you trying to untie ropes from a box to get out a torch. First 3 to get their boxes untied moves to the final round where you have to use the planks to cross a bridge while carrying the lite torch. The one that crosses the bridge and lights their torch wins immunity. Lets start.

*Everyone gets into position*

Nighteye: Survivors ready…go!

*Everyone runs in and starts to dig up the sand. Oak starts throwing sand in Mightyena's area.*  
>Mightyena: Hey you bastard your sand belongs on your side!<p>

*Mightyena kicks sand onto Oak*

Oak: Hey watch the eyes you fuzzy garbage eater!

Mightyena: Do not make me come over there and give you rabies!

Oak: Bring it on! I'll make you eat your own tail!

Nighteye: Oak and Mightyena has once again gotten into a fight.

*Riddick and Zergling starts to uncover planks*

Nighteye: Unsurprising Riddick and Zergling are in the lead. They are uncovering planks quickly.

Oak: I've watched many of your kind! You are just a bunch of violent carnivores!

Mightyena: You watched us? *beep*ing stalker!

Oak: I am a researcher!

Mightyena: I bet you watch us during mating too. Ugghh you are such a perv!

*Riddick and Zergling get all five of their planks and cross the line*

Nighteye: Riddick and Zergling moving on.

*Raul uncovers his third plank as J'Skar uncovers his second.*

Nighteye: Raul and J'Skar are still in this. Lesko is watching the fight?

Lesko: I have no chance. Plus this is interesting.

*Scooter is building a sand castle*

Nighteye: Do I even want to know.

Scooter: Nope.

Mighteye: Does privacy even mean anything!

Oak: We need to know more about your kind?

Mighteyena: What are you a racist too!

Oak: NO!

Mightyena: Nighteye can I kill him!

Nighteye: No killing! Only I am allowed to do that!

Riddick: Heh.

*Raul grabs his five planks and crosses the line.*

Nighteye: Raul is moving on.

Raul: Yeah!

Mightyena: Can I borrow your rocket launcher Nighteye?

Nighteye: NO! Get your own!

*J'Skar and Misty cross the line*

Nighteye: Thank God! Scooter, Lesko, Mightyena go to the bench. Oak go to the camera crew and Mightyena and Oak no talking!

*The five go next to their boxes*

Mightyena: GO!

*Zergling uses his scythes to cut the box open*

Nighteye: Zergling moving on. Did not think that he would do that.

*The other four start to untie the boxes. They start to struggle. Riddick grabs his box and smashes it against a rock to open it*

Riddick: It's untied.

Nighteye: Good enough. Riddick moving on.

*Raul, Misty, and J'Skar continue to untie their boxes. J'Skar uses his fire magic to burn the ropes off*

Nighteye: J'Skar moving on!

Raul: Hey none of them untied their boxes fairly.

Nighteye: Hey if you have it. Use it. Last round. Either Zergling, J'Skar, or Riddick will win…go!

*All three starts to uses their planks to move across the bridge. Riddick takes a slight lead.*

Nighteye: Riddick moving fast. J'Skar right behind him. Zergling making slow progress.

*Riddick losses a plank but decides to use just two*

Nighteye: Riddick has a new strategy. J'Skar starting to copy it.

J'Skar: I am still in this.

Nighteye: J'Skar making some ground.

*Riddick gets close to the end but J'Skar is right behind him*

Nighteye: This is going to be close.

*J'Skar tries to jump to the platform but is just short as Riddick gets onto the platform*

Nighteye: Riddick wins immunity!

Riddick: YES!

Nighteye: Riddick is immune but one of you are not now head back to camp while I get something for this headache Mightyena and Oak created.

_Oblivion Tribe Day 27_

*The tribe came back to camp. Riddick lead the tribe proudly*

**Riddick's Confession: My ass was saved to day with this immunity win. Just three days is all that I need to bring myself back into this game. I have an idea on how to play and all I need is to bide my time. **

Riddick: Well I won immunity. So I will just go an relax by the pool in the lake in case you need me.

Oak: Umm…

Riddick: Like I said I am safe.

**Oak's Confession: That jerk. He is leaving me to die! And worse yet Mightyena distracted me in the challenge so I did not even make it past the first round. Today it's going to be either her or me tonight.**

*Oak goes over to Raul and Lesko*

Oak: I am voting out Mightyena and if you want to stay past the final 6 I suggest you two do the same.

Raul: Why?

Oak: Mightyena is in an alliance of 5. We can not let that alliance take control.

Lesko: There is nine people.

Raul: Yeah Loco plus Misty and Mightyena are not very close.

Oak: Just listen. After me and Riddick goes it will be you two next. We can get Zergling on our side. So today is the day to make a move.

Raul: Fine.

**Raul's Confession: Oak does make a good point but I am not flipping until I know that we have the numbers. Besides Lesko still has the idol. **

*Oak leaves*

Raul: Any idea on what we can do?

Lesko: No idea. We are floaters in this game ready to be picked off.

Raul: Yeah once it gets to the final 7 we might be screwed.

*Oak goes over to Misty*

Oak: Misty I have the numbers.

Misty: Really?

Oak: Yes, Raul and Lesko will flip. Once Mightyena and J'Skar are gone Riddick will be next. He left me for dead.

Misty: Ok I am with you.

**Oak's Confession: I went around camp and did my thing. Hopefully tonight it will be Mightyena. If not I will enjoy a vacation. **

*Zergling comes out from the bushes*

Misty: So what should we do?

Zergling: I know he makes great points but the more reason to vote him out.

Misty: I know.

Zergling: Well lets play it by ear. If we think Raul and Lesko will flip we will go with them. If not we stay with voting for Oak.

Misty: Good idea.

**Zergling's Confession: One good thing about being a zerg is that I can hide very well. Bushes, water, even underground. I can hear conversations. For the past few days I pretty much know where everyone stands. Tonight will be crucial. Plus it will be entertaining. **

*J'Skar and Mightyena packs their bags.*

Mightyena: I hope this goes my way.

J'Skar: Me too.

**Mightyena's Confession: Well if all goes well Oak will be going home. If not it will be me going home. Let the final battle begin. **

_Tribal Council #10_

*The tribe walks in and sits in their seats*  
>Nighteye: Welcome to Tribal Council. He comes the jury Flak, Breen, and Shank voted out of the previous Tribal Council. *Shank flips off the tribe* So from what I heard it's been a pretty interesting few days. Oak what happened during immunity.<p>

Oak: Mightyena yelled at me so I yelled back.

Mightyena: Bull*beep* you threw sand at me! So I threw it back!

Oak: Can you just shut up!

Mightyena: NO! I am a fighter. I do not sit back while others slander my name!

Oak: You do a good job at that yourself!

Mightyena: At least I do not *beep* other species!

Oak: I do not *beep* Pokemon!

Mightyena: You are such a liar! I heard you in your sleep!

Oak: YOU ARE THE BIGGEST LIAR HERE!

Mightyena: Did I lie about Giovanni? Our tribe being weak? You are the reason my tribe sucked!

Oak: I tried to make the smartest tribe in the history of survivor!

Mightyena: Nice job. You recruited a fake doctor, a crazy women who tried to cut her arm off, and a fat bald idiot. Great choice! While you voted out Ellis who KNEW how to survive!

Nighteye: J'Skar…

Oak: I made the best choices with the information that I had!

Nighteye: So Raul…

Mightyena: You should have picked strong guys! Or do you see things stereotypical where anyone who can lift a log is considered a muscle head!

Oak: You little…

Nighteye: ENOUGH! Just shut the *beep* up both of you! If I hear one more word from either of you I will kicks you two out of this game. Zergling please tell me this issue will be resolved tonight?

Zergling: Yes, one of these two will be going home. As you can see I am sitting between the two because I knew it could be violent.

Nighteye: Thank god. No more questions let's get to the vote. Oak you are up first.

*Oak votes*

**Mightyena FU**

Oak: Get out of here!

*Zergling votes*

*Mightyena votes*

**OAK has an IQ of DUNG**

Mightyena: *beep* you!

*Raul votes*  
>*Lesko votes*<p>

*Misty votes*

*Scooter votes*

*Riddick votes*

**Mightyena**

Riddick: I have a lot of respect for you to bad you are on the wrong alliance.

*J'Skar votes*

**Oak**

J'Skar: Please end this fighting.

Nighteye: I will read the votes. *he gets the urn* Anyone want to add a hidden immunity idol? No okay first vote.

**OAK has an IQ of DUNG**

Oak: Hey!

Mightyena: Hehe

**Mightyena FU**

*Mightyena glares at Oak*

**Mightyena**

**Oak**

**Mightyena**

**Oak**

**Oak**

Twelfth person voted out of survivor…

**Oak**

Oak: Bitch!

Mightyena: Beat you! YES!

*Oak walks over with his torch*

Nighteye: Oak the tribe has spoken. *Oak's torch gets snuffed as Oak walks away* A very unproductive tribal council…until the vote. Get out of here.

**Oak's Final Words: Well she got me. I should have taken her out when I had that chance on day 6. If she makes it to the end I will be surprised. We I went down fighting. Good luck to everyone else.**

Voted for Oak: Mightyena, J'Skar, Misty, Zergling, Scooter, Lekso

Voted for Mightyena: Oak, Riddick, Raul

Next time on Survivor. With Riddick having three more days he starts to turn the tribe against each other. However some unlikely contestant catches on and plots against him.

Notes on the booted. Oak was a pre merge villain even though he is a good guy in the game I wanted to have him turn into a villain much like Kane turning into a hero. Oak's story was simple. He had all the power then he lost it after backstabbing an alliance member.


	11. Chapter 11

Video Game Survivor Episode 11

Last time on Survivor Misty caught J'Skar peeping and chased him around camp while Riddick confronted Zergling on his betrayal. Oak won reward and took Misty with him while Riddick tried to get the target off his back by throwing Oak under the bus. His efforts was not necessary as Riddick won immunity but during the challenge Mightyena and Oak's rivalry escalated. During Tribal Council Mightyena and Oak from beginning to end but Oak was voted out leaving Mightyena victorious in ac 10 episode rivalry. 8 are left who will be voted out next?

_Oblivion Tribe Night 27_

**Mightyena's Confession: YES YES YES! I defeated Oak. Finally after 27 days! Feels good and now I can concentrate on the game. **

*The tribe gathers around the fire*

Riddick: So who voted with me?

Zergling: Not me.

Lesko: A mystery vote to throw us off maybe.

Riddick: Well lets say that someone did offer to join me. Good luck finding out who.

**Riddick's Confession: Once again my alliance loses another tribe mate. But I got another three days to do damage. And I will do damage hehe.**

Lesko: I think you are lying.

Riddick: Do not push your luck little man.

Lesko: Umm point taken. I like living.

Riddick: Good thinking.

**Lesko's Confession: Riddick always scared me and I usually keep my distance from him. I mean he has a good 6 inches and 75 pounds of pure muscle on me. I was afraid for my life in challenges whenever I was against him. **

_Oblivion Tribe Day 28 _

*Zergling was checking food container*

Zergling: Ah crap.

**Zergling's Confession: Everyday begins with me checking the rice and corn and today I noticed that our supplies are halved. Someone is sabotaging us and I know that it was Riddick. **

*Zergling goes over to Lesko and Misty*

Zergling: Bad news. We have half of what we started with.

Lesko: No way!

Zergling: It's Riddick. I know he did this.

Misty: We need to confront him.

**Misty's Confession: Riddick is in desperation mode right now. Convicts are dangerous and I know that he will do as much damage as possible before leaving. That includes sabotage. **

*The three go to Riddick who was laying in the shelter*  
>Lesko: Where is the food?<br>Riddick: Food?

Misty: Yeah, you took our food.

Riddick: Why the hell would I do that? I am a dead man walking but if I sabotaged the camp my chances of winning will be zero. I want to win not be a complete dick.

Misty: Then who would steal it?

Riddick: Someone who wants me gone. Zergling?

Zergling: Don't look at me. I barely touch the stuff.

Riddick: No, it's not your style. Someone else is doing this.

**Riddick's Confession: Yes I stole the food but it is part of my plan. I want to get someone out of here that will be a threat latter on. Most of the food is gone. Most…**

Lesko: Well umm until…well we find out who it is. You are our number 1 suspect.

Riddick: Do not accuse me.

Lesko: Not accusing!

*Raul is out gathering wood with Mightyena*

Mightyena: So who did throw that vote at me?

Raul: Not sure. I've been loyal to you since I betrayed Oak.

Mightyena: I wonder who?

Raul: Maybe Misty or Scooter. Misty was against you once she could do it again plus she was with Oak.

Mightyena: You are right.

**Raul's Confession: Me and Lesko need to break up that five person alliance with Misty, Scooter, and Zergling. If Mightyena go with is J'Skar will follow. **

*J'Skar runs up*

J'Skar: Someone stole the food and now they are checking bags!

Mightyena: Well lets go.

*The entire tribe was around the shelter*

**Scooter's Confession: Da checkin bags idea was mine. Back in Pandora some guy stole another guy's laydee and we went from house to house until we found laydee's undergarments in some poor guy's house. We shot him but we later found that the laydee took the first ship off the planet but this plan should work. **

Zergling: Okay since the only way to move the food is through the bags we will check the bags. I will go first.

*Zergling empties his bag which is empty.*

Zergling: What I had nothing to bring?

Misty: We did not say anything.

Zergling: Riddick?

*Riddick empties his bag which contains a change of clothes only*  
>Riddick: Nothing see!<p>

Misty: Okay I will empty mine.

*Misty empties hers which contain just a change of clothes*

Misty: See nothing.

Zergling: Raul?

*Raul empties his which contains a bunch of deodorants*

Lesko: How did the producers let you have those?

Raul: I am a walking decaying corpse. Without this stuff I smell worse.

*They check Scooter's and Mightyena's bags which contain nothing leaving only J'Skar's and Lesko's*

Misty: J'Skar first.

*J'Skar empties his bag which had a pair of Misty's panties in there*  
>Misty: I was looking for them!<p>

J'Skar: I do not know where those came from!

Misty: You are so dead!

**J'Skar's Confession: Really I am not a pervert! Someone could have slipped them in! You got to believe me!**

**Riddick's Confession: Yeah I slipped her panties in his bag. Mostly just for a laugh. **

*Lesko empties his bag which contained grains of rice and corn*

Mightyena: Lesko you jerk!

Misty: We trusted you!

Lesko: They are not mine!

Misty: The proof is right in there.

Scooter: I knew this plan would work!

Lesko: I am being set up!

Misty: No more lies!

Lesko: You got to believe me!

Zergling: You have the proof unless you can prove otherwise you better hope for immunity.

**Lesko's Confession: I was set up! I mean why would I sabotage this tribe? There is no reason. I know Riddick was behind it but I have no proof. **

_Reward Day 29_

Nighteye: Welcome to reward. Today's challenge everyone will win something. The objective to find balls in the mud and bring them back the catch is that there will always be one less ball then contestants. The reward is food, and a room. The better you rank the better the food and room will be. Since you all have been in the triple digits for 29 days I figured you all needed a break. Survivors ready…go!

*All 8 run into the mud. Riddick and Mightyena comes back quickly followed by Raul and Zergling. J'Skar uses his magic to blast back Lesko as the rest grab a ball and make it back*

Nighteye: Lesko you are out.

Lesko: They all want me gone.

Nighteye: Next round go!

*They all dive into the mud. Zergling hand's Misty a ball as everyone runs back but Raul*

Raul: Damn Locos! That was fast.

Nighteye: Raul is out. Next round go!

*Everyone runs out. Zergling hands Misty a ball and holds down Riddick before grabbing a ball and crossing the line everyone else has crossed.*  
>Nighteye: Riddick is out.<p>

Riddick: Dammit!

Nighteye: Go!

*Everyone runs back out. This time it was more physical. As everyone was pushing and shoving*

Zergling: Scooter there is a ball in that grass!

Scooter: Thanks!

*Scooter walks into the grass.*

Nighteye: Not sure where Scooter is going but Scooter is out. Only four remain. Zergling, J'Skar, Misty, and Mightyena. Go!

*Zergling burrows underground*

Nighteye: Zergling has an unusual tactic.

*Everyone grabs a ball and heads back. Zergling pops out and grabs J'Skar and steals his ball*

Nighteye: J'Skar is out!

J'Skar: You gave me a heart attack!

Zergling: Sorry.

Nighteye: GO!

*Zergling runs ahead and grabs both balls and throws one to Misty then races past Mightyena.*

Nighteye: Mightyena is out. Last round go!

*Misty runs out and grabs the ball and races back*

Nighteye: In an anti climatic finish Misty wins reward. Zergling why didn't you try?

Zergling: For what? I was not interested in winning.

Nighteye: Okay, congratulations on the winners and losers. You can all head to reward.

_Reward Day 29_

The tribe gets to a big table and sits down in order of when they are eliminated. Nighteye comes out.

Nighteye: This is the meal part of your reward. Since Misty you won first place we have prepared a feast. 1 pound steak, potatoes, salad, all the soda you can drink.

Misty: YES!

**Misty's Confession: Normally women my size being small would be eliminated first in that challenge but thankfully Zergling was helping me. Zergling is the strongest physically and cunning so he easily gave me the win. I owe him once again. **

Nighteye: Zergling since you won second place and we did not know what you ate we have prepared a leg of lamb with a side of salad and a tall pitcher of beer.

Zergling: Great! I rarely need to eat but I do thanks.

**Zergling's Confession: I had no interest in winning reward. I mean my kind can last for months without food but I wanted my ally to win. Still the food was nice. **

Nighteye: Mightyena since you got third you get a whole plate a berries since we did not know what your diet is plus all the soda you can drink.

Mightyena: Awesome!

Nighteye: J'Skar you get a plate of spaghetti and a can of soda.

J'Skar: Food is always good. I'll take it.

Nighteye: Scooter you get 2 slices of pizza and a bottle of water.

Scooter: Damn! That does smell better than fresh exhaust from dem car I work on.

Nighteye: Riddick you get a sandwich and a cup of water.

Riddick: I'll take that over what the other two get.

Nighteye: Raul you get a small bowl of rice and corn meal and a cup of warm water.

Raul: Ughh so sick of this stuff.

Nighteye: Lesko for coming in last you get some nuts and a cup of boiled lake water.

*Lesko eats silently*

**Lesko's Confession: I know my place on this tribe. They think I sabotaged them and there fore they are weakening me. I will not go down without a fight. I still have an idol.**

*The tribe started to eat and converse. After the meals were done Nighteye walks in*

Nighteye: Time to show you to your rooms. There are four rooms. Two people in each room follow me.

*The tribe follows*

Nighteye: Zergling and Misty you will be in this room. There is air conditioning, huge beds, and a hot tube.

Misty: YES!

Nighteye: Mightyena and J'Skar there are two normal beds and shower. The temperature is set at a standard 70 degrees.

Mightyena: Better than 100.

Nighteye: Riddick and Scooter you get the room at 80 degrees with cots.

Riddick: Better than the shelter.

Nighteye: Raul and Lesko you get to sleep on the floor and the temperature is over 90 degrees.

Raul: Damn.

Nighteye: There is a twist. You are locked in these rooms until tomorrow. There is no conversing with others in other rooms. Enjoy the night.

_Misty and Zergling's Room_

*Misty was in the hot tube*

Misty: This is nice. You have done so much for me.

Zergling: Yes I have. I saved you and gave you reward.

Misty: What did you want in return?

Zergling: You jury vote if you end up on the jury.

Misty: You got it.

**Zergling's Confession: I helped Misty for two reasons. One I like her the best out of everyone here and two I need jury votes starting with her. Because after Riddick and Lesko goes I will be targeted and I need allies to repay me. **

*Riddick's and Scooter's room*

Riddick: Did I ever tell you that Zergling is not as dumb as he looks.

Scooter: You mean dat Skag?

Riddick: He's a Zergling. Not a Skag. But he is really smarter than he looks.

Scooter: He has not eaten me yet.

Riddick: We need to target Zergling.

Scooter: Why?

Riddick: If we do not than Zergling will eat you.

Scooter: I ain't dat big. I reckon dat you be a bigger meal.

Riddick: He also says that his dead grandma is faster than your cars.

Scooter: Dat backstabber!

**Riddick's Confession: I am taking this game 3 days at a time. With Lesko being targeted it gives me another 3 days to prepare for another target. This time I am going after Zergling. **

*Lesko and Raul's room*

Lesko: This place stinks.

Raul: I know Loco.

Lesko: Am I next?

Raul: Yes, unfortunately. But the good news is all of us from your former tribe is keeping your idol a secret.

Lesko: Why?

Raul: Just target someone from the other alliance.

**Raul's Confession: Lesko is not a dead man walking and after Lekso was shown to be a saboteur me and J'Skar agreed to keep his idol a secret in exchange that he targets one of the other 4. **

_Immunity Challenge Day 30_

Nighteye: Welcome to immunity. I know a lot of you slept and ate well and most of you seem ready for the challenge. Today's challenge will take you back to the first challenge where you had to shove each other off a platform. Today is no different except that the platform is 10 feet over alligator and shark infested waters.

Raul: It's a lake. There are no sharks.

Nighteye: I have production put a few in.

Lesko: How did that work out?

Nighteye: Umm lets just say that all the gators and sharks are dead and now lets get to challenge last one left wins immunity now no more questions and lets begin. Two will be going up and you will face off based on how you rank. First two is Misty and Zergtling…go!

*Misty runs at Zergling but Zergling charges and sends Misty flying into the water*

Nighteye: Misty is out. Zergling moving on. Next up is J'Skar and Mightyena. Go!

*Mightyena trips J'Skar but J'Skar is much too heavy for her. He picks her up and tosses her off the platform*

Mightyena: Damn 100 pound difference.

Nighteye: J'Skar moving on. Next is Scooter and Riddick go!

*Scooter runs after Riddick. Riddick simply side steps him but Scooter stops.*

Riddick: Scooter I think I see an engine part in the water.

Scooter: I think I see it.

*Scooter jumps in*

Nighteye: Scooter jumps of Riddick moving on. Next is Lesko and Raul.

*Lesko tries to shove Raul but Raul easily shoves Lesko off*

Nighteye: Raul moving on! Next round is J'Skar versus Zergling…go!

*J'Skar goes invisible*

J'Skar: Hehe.

Zergling: Oh dear now it looks like I have use the blades to randomly slash the air and hope that J'Skar is not foolish enough to get in the way.

*J'Skar jumps off*

Nighteye: J'Skar does not want to flirt with death. *coughs* wimp *coughs* Next round is Riddick versus Raul go!

*Both go after each other but with Riddick being bigger Riddick eventually shoves Raul off*

Nighteye: Riddick moving onto the final round…go!

*Riddick and Zergling charges. Zergling head-butts Riddick and jumps over him and kicks him off the platform*

Nighteye: Zergling wins immunity!

Zergling: Finally!

Nighteye: Zergling you are immune however one out of the seven remaining will be going home. Head back to camp.

_Oblivion Tribe Day 30_

**Zergling's Confession: I won immunity and this time I did not throw it. It was physical so it would be stupid to throw it or else everyone will know that I am throwing them. Tonight's vote should be easy and I can sit back and relax. No manipulating tonight. **

*Riddick gathers the tribe except for Lesko*

Riddick: Lesko is going and no questions. What he did is unacceptable.

Mightyena: True to that!

Scooter: Down with the smart talker! That will teach him to use big words.

Misty: Scooter he sabotaged our food.

Scooter: Whoa don't you going making big words now.

**Riddick's Confession: The Lesko will fall easily enough. After he is gone I will eliminate Zergling, Misty, and Mightyena in that order. Leaving all the alliances split up. **

*The group separates as Raul brings in Mightyena and J'Skar to Lesko*

Raul: Lesko will use his idol tonight and some will go home.

Mightyena: Who?

J'Skar: Well all three can be taken out.

Lesko: Zergling is immune.

J'Skar: Right.

**J'Skar's Confession: Tonight we will be voting for Lesko. He will be the sole vote. He just needs to decide who will be going. **

Raul: You get to decide who is going. Okay?

Lesko: Okay.

**Lesko's Confession: Tonight I will make the only vote and I have three targets. I can vote for Riddick and take out a threat but at the same time he has no allies. I could take out Misty who is a huge social threat and has a bigger alliance. Or I can take out Scooter. No one would miss him. **

_Tribal Council #11_

Nighteye: Welcome Oblivion Tribe, here is the jury. Flak, Breen, Shank, and Oak voted out of the last Tribal Council. *Oak walks in wearing a lab coat* Mightyena how does camp feel with Oak gone?

Mightyena: It felt like a great weight has been taken off my shoulders. I mean I've been with him for 27 days. I saw no good qualities about him.

Oak: *From the jury* Glad she feels that way. *He says sarcastically*

Nighteye: Lesko today during immunity you said something about the tribe ganging up on you.

Lesko: Yes apparently someone sabotaged the tribe's food and blamed it on me.

Misty: We saw the proof.

Lesko: Why would I sabotage the tribe?

Misty: I don't know.

Nighteye: Scooter, what do you think about the sabotage.

Scooter: I think unless someone else admit to it the blame will cast on the smart guy…what was his name?

Nighteye: Lesko.

Scooter: Yes Lester.

Nighteye: Zergling during the last part of the challenge you seemed to have thrown it.

Zergling: True, I really had no interest in winning. I just wanted my ally to go as far as possible.

Riddick: He's been throwing the challenges.

Zergling: No I haven't,

Riddick: Zergling is smarter than he lets on. My entire alliance is gone because of him. I know he gave Misty the hidden immunity idol to take out Breen. He took out Flak to get Misty and he flipped on Shank.

Zergling: Riddick as much as you accuse me of backstabbing you I knew that you were not going to let me near the final 5. I am too much of a threat to you. All of my votes were against you. I have nothing against Breen and Shank.

Shank: *from the jury* He's lying

Lesko: Riddick, he's playing the game. At least he does not threaten.

Riddick: What was that?

Lesko: Umm...he…

Riddick: He is the biggest threat in this game.

Lesko: Actually you are. I am amazed that the target went from you to me and now you are going to target Zergling next for being a threat. I also know that you want Misty and Mightyena gone after him since they would be the last two with a stable alliance.

Nighteye: Misty, how was reward?

Misty: It was great. Feels good to be full and well rested. Even though it did nothing in the challenge.

Nighteye: Raul anything you want to add?

Raul: No, let's just get to the vote.

Nighteye: Okay lets vote then. Mightyena you are first.

*Mightyena votes*

*Lesko votes*

*J'Skar votes*

*Raul votes*

*Misty votes*

*Riddick votes*

**Lesko**

Riddick: Goodbye and sorry for pinning this on you.

*Zergling votes*

*Scooter votes*

Nighteye: I'll read the votes.

Lesko: Nighteye I have to play an idol.

Nighteye: Okay…

*Lesko comes up with the idol. Riddick and a jury looks shocked*

Lesko: I am not going down that easy.

Nighteye: The rules state blah blah blah yes this is the official idol so all vote cast against Lesko will become void. So…*Nighteye tosses 7 votes into the fire* All of those were for Lesko. Thirteenth person voted out of survivor…

**Riddick**

Riddick: DAMN!

Shank: *From the jury* Crap.

Flak: *From the jury* Yes!

*Riddick comes up with his torch*

Nighteye: Riddick the tribe has spoken. *Riddick's torch gets snuffed*

Riddick: By the way. Lesko did not sabotage the tribe. It was me.

Raul: Why tell us now?

Riddick: Because the guy stood up to me.

*Riddick leaves*

Nighteye: Well 7 of you are left and only one vote counted so head back to camp and try not to kill each other.

**Riddick's Final Words: I went down fighting but if I went down I wanted to take someone with me so hopefully my words to Zergling stick because I want him here next.**

Next time on Survivor…a family visit brings friends and unexpected enemies to camp. Zergling struggles to keep the target off himself and one ally plots on voting differently from his ally.

Notes on the booted. I really had no plans for Riddick other to be a leader who gets booted mid merge. I thought he story would end after the merge but I enjoyed his post merge self.


	12. Chapter 12

Video Game Survivor Episode 12

Last time on Survivor Riddick puts his plan together by framing Lesko of sabotaging the tribe. During reward Zergling fought hard for Misty to win and Lesko being in last knew that the tribe was against him. Zergling won immunity and during tribal council Lesko brought out the hidden immunity and took out Riddick. 7 are left who will be voted out next?

_Oblivion Tribe Night 30_

*The tribe came back to camp. A few were surprised*

Misty: You had the idol?  
>Lesko: Well yes. I kept it well hidden.<p>

Scooter: What the hell happened? That tribal council was more screwed than my mama!

Mightyena: He had the idol. Riddick is gone.

**Lesko's Confession: At first I did not want to ruffle any feathers and I was tempted to vote Scooter but then I decided that Riddick was too much of a threat and he admitted to the sabotage. I feel safer now. **

J'Skar: What is weird is that Riddick exposed you Zergling for being a mental threat.

Zergling: Well maybe he thinks that I am smarter than I really am.

**J'Skar's Confession: I know that Zergling is secretly a mastermind. We just had other fish to kill. Zergling is next unless he wins immunity then it will be Misty.**

J'Skar: Well hopefully you aren't or else we would have to vote you out. *A few chuckles are heard*

**Zergling's Confession: Riddick exposed me for being the mastermind behind a lot of the boots. I need to do some damage control and fast. I also need to stop throwing challenges now that they are suspicious of me.**

_Oblivion Tribe Day 31_

*Mightyena took Scooter out in the jungle*

**Mightyena's Confession: I need to know the truth about Zergling. Since J'Skar can't stand Scooter I was given the task to talk to him. **

Mightyena: So what do you remember of the pre merge?

Scooter: Well, there was heat…and the old man went.

Mightyena: Who gave Misty the idol?

Scooter: I found it!

Mightyena: Weird because Misty says that she found it.

Scooter: Uhh she lied. Zergling told her…I mean she told me that she found it.

Mightyena: *grinning* So who helped oust Marcus and Flak?

Scooter: Uhh me. I am the mastermind.

Mightyena: I got everything that I needed.

**Mightyena's Confession: Scooter is the worst liar of the game. He pretty much exposed that Zergling is behind a lot of the boots. We guess what. My alliance outnumbers his. **

Scooter: Nice talkin with ya!

**Scooter's Confession: Oh yeah, that little fuzzy creature thinks I am a mastermind now. If I get voted off. I'll be like. Look at me. I am a mastermind thingy. **

*Mightyena goes over to J'Skar*

Mightyena: Yes, Zergling is behind everything.

J'Skar: I knew it!

Mightyena: Next time you can talk to him.

**J'Skar's Confession: Scooter, well is pretty much either an idiot or very forgetful. Anytime I try to talk to him he tries to attack me thinking that I am food. I am a player of this game. **

*Raul and Lesko was with Zergling*

Raul: This game is changing rapidly.

Zergling: Yes, kind of nice to get rid of the biggest threats.

Lesko: All that there is left is you.  
>Zergling: What if I told you two that if you join me and Misty that there is a spot in the final with you two.<p>

Lesko: Really?

Zergling: Of course.

**Zergling's Confession: Me, Misty, and Scooter make out the 3 minority. We figured that the other's knew of the idol and did not tell us so that means we are kind of screwed. However in the four person alliance there are two smaller alliances. I need one to flip. **

Lekso: What about Misty?

Raul: Yeah, what about her?

Zergling: She's too much of a threat. She is too nice.

Lesko: I see.

**Lesko's Confession: There is an alliance of three and an alliance of two. If I can send those two alliances against each other me and Raul can start picking each of the alliance's off. **

_Reward Day 32_

Nighteye: Welcome to reward, today's challenge will be fun. Because we have added your family to this challenge. However in this challenge everyone can win and everyone can lose because the family member will reveal something about the contestant and everyone else has to guess if it true or false. If the majority gets it right that tribe member gets to have their family member for the day. If everyone gets their family member there will be a feast back at camp. Well let's get to family members. Fist up is Scooter's mother Moxxi!

Moxxi: Scooter! How are you?

Scooter: Oh damn it!

Nighteye Moxxi what can you tell us about Scooter?

Moxxi: Well the boy is name after his sister.

Nighteye: Let's see what the tribe says?

J'Skar: True

Lesko: True

Zergling: True

Misty: False

Mightyena: False

Raul: True

Nighteye: The answer is…true! Scooter's mother is coming back to camp!

Moxxi: Isn't that good news Scooter?

Scooter: Aw crap. Kill me now.

Moxxi: Where are all the sexy men?

Scooter: We voted them out including Shank.

Moxxi: Why did you vote him out?

Scooter: Just shut the damn hell up!

Moxxi: That is no way to speak to me like that.

Nighteye: Ah I like happy reunions. Mightyena your family member is Snorlax!

*A Snorlax walks in*

Mightyena: Snorlax!

Snorlax: Mightyena!

Snorlax: When I first met Mightyena she was hungry and weak.

J'Skar: True

Lekso: True

Raul: True

Zergling: True

Misty: True

Scooter: True

Nighteye: The answer is true. Snorlax will be going back to camp.

Mightyena: YES! But please don't tell them I was weak.

Snorlax: Sorry. Hehe.

Nighteye: Next family member is J'Skar's brother. Man…manci…mancim…king of worms!

King of Worms: J'Skar my brother how are you?

*A high elf walks in wearing black robes*

J'Skar: Are you trying to kill me! He killed my friends and I still have nightmares about it.

King of Worms: Oh please. That was a bad dream. I am your brother! Okay a question…J'Skar trained to be a necromancer before joining the mages guild.

Everyone: FALSE!

Nighteye: Man…screw it I am calling you king of worms.

King of Worms: Works for me.

Nighteye: You will join your brother J'Skar at camp.

J'Skar: He is not my brother.

Nighteye: Close enough.

King of Worms: We have got to catch up!

J'Skar: Scooter can you kill me?

Scooter: Hell no I want to see this.

Nighteye: Lesko, here is your friend Bryan. *A child walks out*

Lesko: Oh hi. How is your father?

Bryan: Dead because of you. Lesko is really a woman.

J'Skar: False

Mightyena: True

Raul: False

Zergling: False

Misty: False

Scooter: True

Nighteye: Answer is false but it seems either some of you did not notice or is trying to be funny. Bryan go with Lesko. Next up is Zergling creator and *sighs* queens of blades and the queen of survivor who got betrayed by that jerk Arthas and that backstabber Jericho…Kerrigan.

Kerrigan: I'm back. Okay if Zergling does not win I will kill him.

Everyone: True!

Nighteye: A little dark.

Kerrigan: Yes, well I demand perfection.

Zergling: Well I'm dead…

Nighteye: Misty your friend Ash is here.

Ash: Hey Misty. Oh wow a Pokemon!

*Ash throws a pokeball at Zergling*

Zergling: Why is everyone keep throwing things at me.

Nighteye: Please don't try to capture the contestants.

Ash: Oh yes the question. Umm Misty's favorite Pokemon is Psyduck.

Everyone: False.

Ash: I thought I had a good one.

Mightyena: She complains about Psyduck…a lot.

Nighteye: Ash go with Misty. Only one visitor left…Tabitha. Raul's bo…I mean wife.

Tabitha: Raul! *A Nightkin walks out wearing a wig a dress.* Raul! You were suppose to fix my transmitter!

Raul: I am on Survivor. I can't do it now. Wait about a week or two.

Scooter: She's a real looker.

Tabitha: Raul is real sweet guy. He gave me chocolates for my birthday.

Everyone: False!

Nighteye: Correct. Everyone gets to spend time with their visitors as well as a gift from each of them. Head back to camp.

J'Skar: I thought you said a feast!

Nighteye: I lie a lot too.

Oblivion Tribe Day 32

*The tribe came back and split up with their visitors*

*Mightyena is seen with Snorlax by the shelter*

Mightyena: So have the Meowth twins stayed out of trouble?

Snorlax: Hehe, no, they are causing trouble like always. So how is your game going so far? With your temper I thought you were going to go pre merge?

Mightyena: I was a target but every time I have been targeted I survive.

Snorlax: That's good.

**Snorlax's Confession: Mightyena use to not have a temper but she had a rough life so she toughened up. I still look out for her though. **

Mightyena: Hopefully I can make it to the final 3. I would love that.

Snorlax: What would you do with the money?

Mightyena: Not sure. I guess us it to build a park to keep away from the annoying trainers.

**Mightyena's Confession: Snorlax brought me a box of berries. He was always giving me food ever since I was a starving Poochyena. I was never strong back then so I had him for protection. I owe him a lot. Without him I would never have been this tough. **

*Scooter, Moxxi, Bryan, and Lesko were by the lake*

Moxxi: Aww isn't he precious he is like Scooter only smarter.

Scooter: Mama! Stop calling me stupid.

Moxxi: Last time I checked you were never making big buck. Your cars keep getting stolen.

Scooter: Damn it! It's not my fault!

Lesko: Well looks like this family has some issues.

Bryan: You killed mine.

Lesko: In the name of science!

**Bryan's Confession: I was dragged here because I was the only human that came in contact with him. Well there was another but that person refused. **

Lesko: Fixed the problems.

Bryan: You burned down half of the town.

Lesko: Correct!

*Zergling is outside of camp with Kerrigan*

Zergling: Did you just threaten me back in the challenge?

Kerrigan: Yes.

**Kerrigan's Confession: Zergling has a brother. Zergling number 2 in case Zergling fails and he gets selected for All-Stars.**

Zergling: Well I am doing good. I have a three person alliance and I took out the biggest threats in the game.

Kerrigan: I do not like that girl you are with. Vote her off next.

Zergling: No, I don't know who is going next but not her. She is my ally.

Kerrigan: I should have never given you free will.

Zergling: Sucks to be you.

Kerrigan: Watch your mouth!

**Zergling's Confession: After this game is over I am totally going to a another universe. Probably the Fallout universe because it seems fun or Pokemon universe because I would totally kick ass at beating up small animals. **

*Misty is sitting with Ash, Raul, and Tabitha by the fire.*

Ash: What are all these weird creatures?

Misty: We have Zergling and J'Skar. J'Skar is a Khajiit.

Ash: Ahh. What is their levels?

Misty: Zergling can kill you and J'Skar will probably get annoyed. I would not try it.

Tabitha: Not to butt in but how come you squishy humans have not been killed by the Pokemon yet?

Ash: We use Pokeballs on them.

Tabitha: Can I see one?

Ash: Sure!

*Tabitha smacks Ash with the Pokeball.*

Ash: Ow. It does not work on humans.

Tabitha: Darn!

Raul: Please don't anger her. She is very violent.

Tabitha: Not right now. They made me promise not to kill any humans.

**Raul's Confession: I hate Tabitha. She keep me against my will to work on her transmitter. So please someone help me! Send tanks or a nuke. I'll survive it!**

*J'Skar is in the shelter curled into the fetal position with the King of Worms right next to him*

King of Worms: Do you need something to drink. I can summon a zombie to get you some water.

J'Skar: Stay…away please.

King of Worms: That is no way to treat your brother.

J'Skar: You are not my brother. Help someone he is crazy!

King of Worms: J'Skar had a nightmare. Everyone ignore him!

**J'Skar's Confession: That…thing kill my friends in front of me and could have killed me. Please someone help me. I'm scared. **

King of Worms: But J'Skar I am here to help…so are you single?

J'Skar: AHHHHHHHHH!

*outside of camp*

Zergling: Did you hear something?

Kerrigan: Someone is suffering today.

_Immunity Day 33_

Nighteye: Welcome to immunity. Today's challenge will have you dig under a log and go through a maze. At the end is a system of 10 symbols. Your job is to memorize them and come back and arrange 10 blocks in the same pattern. First person to get theirs arranged correctly wins immunity. Well let's get started.

*Everyone gets into position*

Nighteye: Survivors ready…go!

*Every runs out to the log and starts to dig*

Nighteye: Everyone is digging. Due to their sizes others might have more difficulty.

*Mightyena gets under quickly*

Nighteye: Mightyena's smaller size holds a bit an advantage for her.

*Lesko gets under followed by Raul and J'Skar. They start navigating the maze*

Nighteye: It is a four way race so far. Misty and Scooter are having difficulty getting under.

*Zergling burrows under and comes up from the other side of the log and heads into the maze.*

Nighteye: This is still anyone's game!

*Mightyena and Lesko comes out of the maze and starts to read the symbols.*

Mightyena: Memory do not fail me now.

Lesko: Come on. I need to remember these.

Nighteye: Over a month of hunger and fatigue is taking its toll. Only the strongest will survive.

*Mightyena and Lesko runs back just as J'Skar gets to the symbols*

Nighteye: Mightyena and Lesko are heading back. Will they be right?

*Zergling and J'Skar gets to the symbols and starts to try and memorize them*

J'Skar: Hehe I can teleport.

*J'Skar teleports away as Nighteye waits*

Nighteye: I think he may have teleported somewhere else.

*Mightyena and Lesko get back to their mats and starts to assemble the symbols*

Nighteye: Raul is at the symbols but it may be too late.

*J'Skar lands on the ground in front of Nighteye*

Nighteye: Oh there is J'Skar.

J'Skar: Ow.

Lesko: I am done!

Nighteye: Lesko thinks he has it…he does not!

*Lesko heads back out*

Nighteye: Lesko heading back out.

Mightyena: I think I have it.

Nighteye: Mightyena thinks she has it and…she does! Mightyena wins immunity!

Mightyena: YES!

Nighteye: Mightyena is safe for tonight's vote. Everyone will be vulnerable and head back to camp.

_Oblivion Tribe Day 33_

*Mightyena and J'Skar gathered Lesko and Raul over*

Mightyena: Here is the plan. We take out Zergling. He is way too much of a threat now. Physically and now mentally.

Lesko: Agreed. Now is the best time to take him. There is four of us.

**Mightyena's Confession: One thing Riddick did right is expose Zergling and I am looking to take him out. Tonight there will be no surprises since both immunity idols were used and Zergling only has two allies compared to my four. **

J'Skar: After Zergling it's then Misty and Scooter in that order.

Mightyena: Then us four to the final 4.

Lesko: What do we do for a tie breaker in the final 4?

Mightyena: Us two alliances fight it out in an epic tie breaker.

Raul: Good idea. Whoever does not win immunity in our two alliances will be targeted and someone else.

**Raul's Confession: The plan is predictable and boring but I like it. I do not want to flip especially when the other alliance has three on their side. **

*The alliance broke up as Misty was talking to Zergling*

Misty: I have a feeling that it is you tonight.

Zergling: I know.

Misty: So are you scared for your life if you get voted out?

Zergling: No, I'll probably join your world. I always wanted to see life as a Pokemon. Might be relaxing.

Misty: Well you saved me and now I am going to save you.

Zergling: How?

Misty: You will see.

**Misty's Confession: Zergling saved me many times over the season. Time for payback. We only need to sway one person. And I know who to sway in this game. Mightyena and J'Skar are dead set on taking Zergling out but Lesko and Raul considered flipping a few times so they are the best bet. **

*Misty goes up to Lesko and Raul*

Misty: Is there any chance you two can take out J'Skar?

Lesko: What? Why?

Misty: Think about it. What has he done not to get votes?

Raul: Saw you half naked, stole your panties, made out with you at night?

Misty: WHAT!

Raul: Just kidding. But really, he has made no enemies.

Lesko: And he is good at the challenges. He never won but he is always the top three.

Raul: We will think about it and get back to you.

Misty: Thanks.

*Misty walks away*

Raul: Should we vote with her?

Lesko: She made some great points.

Raul: I voted for no. Zergling is a much greater threat.

**Lesko's Confession: Raul is not up for taking out J'Skar but the more I think about it the more that I want to take J'Skar out. What if Mightyena wins final 4 immunity and they vote for me. J'Skar would win fire making challenge hands down with his magic. But on the other hand Zergling is the mastermind of this whole game. Gahh this choice is so hard! This place is hard without mathematical formulas. **

*The tribe starts to pack their things and head out*

**Misty's Confession: I just hope my effort does not go to waste or else I am joining Zergling in the jury next. If it works I can go to final tribal Council saying that I have redeemed myself and made some moves under my belt. **

_Tribal Council #13_

Nighteye: Welcome to Tribal Council. Here is Flak, Breen, Shank, Oak, and Riddick voted out of the last Tribal Council. So it was an exciting few days. You all got to see your family. J'Skar how was your brother.

J'Skar: He is not my brother. He is a killer and a psycho.

Misty: He seemed nice to me. He taught me some new recipes.

Scooter: Dem cat person is jealous like I am jealous of my sister.

J'Skar: I am not. He is not even a Khajiit!

Nighteye: Close enough. Zergling is what Kerrigan said about killing you true?

Zergling: Of course not. She does that a lot. But I do have a brother who is trained like me. I only came here since I had more free will than him.

Nighteye: Lesko last tribal council you just barely escaped. Still worried?

Lesko: No Riddick cleared my name so I am thankfully not targeted.

Riddick: *from the jury* You are welcome.

Nighteye: Misty as day 39 gets closer do you think about who you will take with you?

Misty: I do. Do I take who I am most likely to win against or do I take my allies. There is always a risk involved.

Nighteye: Mightyena how about you?

Mightyena: Allies always. If I lose I lose to a friend over someone who I barely know.

Nighteye: Raul, how hard is each vote getting?

Raul: Harder and harder. Everyone left I like.

Nighteye: Scooter…umm let me think…everything I say is false.

Scooter: True? Wait no false? Wait but that…stop messing with my mind!

Nighteye: Time to vote. We go alphabetically from height?

Zergling: Huh?

Nighteye: Mean you are up Zergling.

*Zergling votes*

**J'Skar**

Zergling: Nice guy but I need to get through and Mightyena is immune.

*Raul votes*

*J'Skar votes*

**Zergling**

J'Skar: Sorry but you are too much of a threat.

*Scooter votes*

*Lesko votes*

*Misty votes*

**JSkar**

Misty: Even though you are a pervert you were nice.

*Mightyena votes*

**Zergling**

Mightyena: Can not trust you.

Nighteye: I will read the votes. *Nightyeye gets the urn* First vote…

**Zergling**

**JSkar**

**Zergling**

**J'Skar**

**Zergling**

**Just Car**

Fourteenth Person voted out of Survivor…

**J'Skar**

J'Skar: Crap…

Mightyena: No!

J'Skar: Stay strong.

*J'Skar comes up with his torch*

Nighteye: J'Skar the tribe has spoken. *J'Skar's torch gets snuffed and J'Skar leaves*

Nighteye: Knowing Mightyena there will be hell back at camp. Enjoy because I will not be there.

**J'Skar's Final Words: Kind of a surprise that I got voted out. We had a good deal and someone backstabbed me. I will find out who.**

Next Time on Survivor…Mightyena gets back to camp devastated that her ally is gone. Allies start to plot against one another.

Voted for J'Skar: Misty, Zergling, Scooter, and Lesko

Voted for Zergling: J'Skar, Mightyena, Raul

Notes on the booted.

J'Skar had a few roles to play. He was a support character for Mightyena and he also took some screen time away from her. But mainly I casted him for comic relief in a few places. Once the family visit was over he was next.


	13. Chapter 13

Video Game Survivor Episode 13

Last time on Survivor .Zergling was on the hot seat after Riddick exposed him as a threat. During reward family visit came much to some people's disliking. Mightyena won immunity and the old Pokemon Tribe decided to stick together and target Zergling but Misty came in and tried to convince Raul and Lekso to flip and take out J'Skar. In the end Lesko flipped and J'Skar was voted out 4-3. 6 are left who will be voted out next?

_Oblivion Tribe Night 33_

*The tribe came back from tribal council. Mightyena was visibly angry.*

Mightyena: Why did you vote out J'Skar?

Lesko: Umm I had my reasons.

Mightyena: You *beep*ed up your game. And you *beep*ed up our alliance. We just handed them victory on a silver platter!

Lesko: Listen…

Mightyena: What were you thinking? You lost my jury vote and you are no longer part of my alliance! Get out!

Raul: Mightyena…come to the shelter and cool off.

Mightyena: Not now!

Raul: Please.

**Mightyena's Confession: *Mightyena is staring at the camera crying* My close ally J'Skar is gone. First Magikarp, then Ellis, and finally J'Skar. I would not be so devastated if I was not backstabbed by my ally. **

Mightyena: *In the shelter with Raul* I just feel betrayed.

Raul: I know. Lesko is my close ally. I know how you feel.

**Raul's Confession: What Lesko did was stupid. All this time he made smart choices until now. *sighs* I don't know what to do. It will either be me or Mightyena next. My only hope is to get Zergling to backstab Misty. **

*Meanwhile Misty and Zergling were by the lake*

Misty: I can not believe it worked.

Zergling: Me too. My three hearts are pounding.

Misty: Wait what?

Zergling: You heard me.

**Misty's Confession: I did it! I took control of the game. I made an important move to secure my position in the final 3. My first plan was to follow Zergling to the finals but I did not want to be a Natalie in Redemption Island. I needed to make a move to show that I could play too.**

Misty: So who is next?

Zergling: Raul or Mightyena. Whoever does not win immunity.

Misty: I prefer Mightyena. She is more of an immunity threat.

Zergling: Agreed.

_Oblivion Tribe Day 34_

*Misty was swimming in the pool with Mightyena on edge looking out to the lake*

Mightyena: So tell me am I next?

Misty: Unfortunately yes. You are just too much of a threat. But the good news is that you are much smarter than I thought. I should have allied with you in the pre switch stage.

Mightyena: I know. Well final 6 is very good from what I have started out with.

Misty: Hey do you have a trainer?

Mightyena: No, I usually hide from them. Never needed one.

Misty: Well if you ever need a friend or a trainer. I will be around.

**Mightyena's Confession: I actually like Misty now. In the pre merge I thought she was a bitch but it seemed that she matured and if I ever feel bored and want a trainer she would be my first choice.**

Misty: So if the final 3 is me, Zergling, and Lesko who would you vote for?

Mightyena: Most likely you. I like Zergling but I got to know you better personally.

**Misty's Confession: Mightyena was feeling a bit depressed after what happened last night. She needed a friend. And I do admit I did it a little for the jury vote and little because losing a close friend does suck.**

*Lesko was with Zergling carrying wood*

Zergling: So why did you flip?

Lesko: It was going to be a tie breaker and I would not stand a chance against J'Skar.

Zergling: How did you know that it would be you versus J'Skar?

Lesko: I never performed well at the challenges and I can't build fire fast. Most likely it would be me in the final 4 tie breaker.

**Lesko's Confession: I took a lot of flak for voting out J'Skar. I do support my choice. I mean I have a better chance getting Misty to vote out Zergling or vice versa than beating anyone in a tie breaker.**

Zergling: Well you never know. This game is unpredictable.

Lesko: I made the best choice. You should be thankful though. I saved your life.

Zergling: My life was never in danger.

**Zergling's Confession: Lesko saved my butt last night but it was a dumb move on his part. He had a final 4 deal with a good chance to make it to the final 3. Now he will not make it to the final 3 and most likely the final 4. **

*Raul goes up to Scooter*

Raul: So tell me who is next?

Scooter: I don't know. They just tell me who to vote for.

Raul: Well why don't you make a move?

Scooter: That seems risky. I like being right.

Raul: Why? If you go to the final 3. You will lose.

Scooter: I hate losing.

Raul: Join me and Mightyena and take out Lesko. You have a better chance against us.

Scooter: Good point.

**Scooter's Confession: Raul makes very good points but I do not know if I should join him or not. I dun want to betray pretty girl Misty. **

**Raul's Confession: Misty and Zergling are too tight to split apart however Scooter has been just here. If I can get him to join us we can make it a 3-3 vote again and my alliance are good at trivia and fire building compared to Zergling, Misty, and Lesko. **

_Reward Day 35_

Nighteye: Welcome to reward. Today's challenge will have you using catapults to throw coconuts at some targets. Each target has you name on it. There are 5 targets for each. Once all of your targets are gone you are out. Instead of taking turns everyone will be firing as many times and as fast as you want. Do you take your time to aim or fire as fast as possible and hope to hit a lot more targets? The reward is you get to select one jury member to talk to for the night with a feast. Let's draw for spots and get started.

*everyone gets a spot.*

Nighteye: Survivors ready…go!

*Everyone starts firing away. Raul and Zergling taking their time to aim. Migthtyena was firing a lot of shots. Misty was taking a lot of time to aim and struggling moving the catapult. Lesko was taking A LOT of time to aim while Scooter was firing into the jungle.*

Nighteye: There is a learning curve…unless you are Scooter then it's just fire randomly.

*Zergling and Raul takes out a few targets as Mightyena takes out one*

Nighteye: Targets are starting to break. Misty is down to 3.

*Lesko fires and takes out one of Mightyena's who in turn takes out Lesko's*

Nighteye: Some are seeking revenge.

*Scooter fires and hits Nighteye*

Nighteye: Scooter turn that damn catapult around before I shove it up your ass!

Scooter: Sorry.

Nighteye: Zergling and Raul are doing the best hitting most of the targets.

*Misty fires and knocks out her last target*

Nighteye: Misty is out. Sorry Misty take a seat.

*Lesko fires and hits another one of Mightyena's*

Mightyena: Raul aim for Lesko's.

Raul: Got it.

*Raul and Mightyena knocks out Lesko's last few targets*

Nighteye: Lesko is out.

*Zergling knocks out Scooter's last target*

Nighteye: Scooter is out. Only three are left and only a few targets are left.

*Mightyena fires and knocks out Raul by accident. Zergling fires and knocks out Mightyena's last target leaving him with 2 target's left*

Nighteye: Zergling wins reward!

Zergling: YES!

Nighteye: Zergling you can head to reward. Everyone else head back to camp.

_Reward Day 35_

*Zergling was waiting for a jury member to appear. Riddick comes over*

Riddick: You have some nerve to choose me.

Zergling: I know but right now you would have the best idea of how the jury is doing.

Riddick: Well you have Breen's vote locked up. He still respects you despite Shank trying to convince him otherwise. Flak is favoring Misty and J'Skar is voting for Mightyena if she makes it.

Zergling: And you?

Riddick: Depends on how well you do if you make it.

Zergling: Well I thought you would be more bitter.

Riddick: I am but I will vote honestly. If you do not screw up in the final tribal council you will get my vote but anyone else has an equal chance.

Zergling: Well if it helps I saved the feast for you.

Riddick: Thanks.

**Riddick's Confession: Zergling has played the best game but he also backstabbed most of us too so some might be bitter. He just needs to play his cards right. If you asked me if I thought he was this smart on day 12 I would laugh but he is really good at this game and is not filled with useless strategy from Kerrigan. **

Riddick: If I was you I would vote out Misty asap.

Zergling: Why?

Riddick: She went from a bitch to the sweetheart. Hell that would give her some votes.

_Oblivion Tribe Day 35_

Scooter: Well I am going to go check on da water.

Mightyena: The lake is a source of fresh water.

Scooter: Oh wait I forgot.

**Mightyena's Confession: Everyone is wondering how Scooter made it this far. He is not the strongest and he is a dumb player. However he never got a vote and was never targeted.**

*Scooter is talking to Raul*

Scooter: Yeah I own car shop and such. My catch phrase is. This is where cars live. Get you one.

Raul: Loco there is so many grammar issues with that phrase.

Scooter: Hell yeah I love it!

**Raul's Confession: Scooter is not smart but he is very loyal and very fun to talk to. I mean he could be the first idiot to win the game. His only enemy was J'Skar and that was because he thought J'Skar was food for the first few days into the merge.**

Scooter: So I was named after ma sister. Skeeter. She is a beaut…last time I saw her.

Lesko: Umm we were talking strategy here.

Scooter: Oh…

**Lesko's Confession: I ask myself why is Scooter here but then I realize that he will be easy to beat in the final 3. He is the best goat. The only way you can lose is being Russell. **

*Scooter is talking to Misty*

Scooter: So us three and the Skag?

Misty: Yes, us and Zergling.

Scooter: But what about the Skag?

Misty: he is not a Skag he is a Zerg.

Scooter: Same amount of letters. Each have 5 letters plus the G.

Misty: Umm they have 4 letters.

**Misty's Confession: I love Scooter because he is very funny and he was an early ally. Most people would love to have him in the final 3 as a goat but I want him in as a friend…and maybe because I can beat him. **

*Scooter walks off by himself*

**Scooter's Confession: They all think I am an idiot but it is all an act actually. I am smart than I seem. Unlike Zergling I can hide it better. I ain't the brightest crayon in the box but I ain't a moron. My accent can help me. Right now I have made it with no votes against me and a clear path to the final 3. If my alliance is in trouble I will be the last to go home and I can also try to stop throwing the challenges. My strategy is just like Zergling's but better. Won't they be surprised at final tribal council. **

_Immunity Day 36_

Nighteye: Welcome to immunity. Today's challenge will involve an eating challenge. Before me is five dishes. Each containing something disgusting. If you finish the meal you move on. If you are the last one left or refuse to eat you are out. Let's get started.

*Everyone takes a seat*

Nighteye: First dish is a cup of termites. Boiled…go!

*They all start to dig in. Mightyena and Zergling eats theirs fast. Raul is finishes third close behind. Misty and Lesko struggle as Scooter finishes his food.*

Misty: Ugghh this stuff is gross!

Lesko: I can not go on.

*Lesko runs off to puke as Misty finishes her meal*

Nighteye: Lesko is out. Next dish is five raw minnows. Go!

*Zergling, Mightyena, and Raul finish quickly as Scooter struggles*

Misty: I cannot eat fish! I use them as Pokemon unless they are cooked.

*Scooter finishes his last fish*

Scooter: Done.

Nighteye: Misty is eliminated. Next dish is fried grubs. Go!

*Mighyena and Zergling finish quickly. Raul pokes the grubs as Scooter refuses to touch the grubs.*

Raul: This looks like my cousin's fingers.

Scooter: Eww it moved!

Nighteye: Raul and Scooter are out. Final dish is Monkey brains. Do not sue me PETA I visited the planet of the apes world go!

*both started to dig in. Mightyena finished slighty ahead of Zergling*

Nighteye: Great job Mightyena. I won the best and now time for the REAL immunity challenge.

*Mightyena glared at Nighteye*

Nighteye: Just kidding. You win immunity congratulations. Now head back to camp and see you tonight.

_Oblivion Tribe Day 36_

**Mightyena's Confession: The challenge was easy. Bugs and fish are part of my diet so all I had to do was to was eat faster than Zergling. I am immune but unfortunately not Raul. The alliance of 3 are too tight but we can buy us some time by getting Lesko out. **

*Mightyena was talking with Misty and Zergling*

Mightyena: My plan is that we eliminate Lesko. He backstabbed me and his ally and has been caught playing both sides.

Misty: How so

Mightyena: He promises to be on our side to take out you Misty.

Misty: No way.

Mightyena: Yes that is why we must eliminate him.

**Misty's Confession: Lesko is not as trustworthy a he might have seemed early on in the game. He is backstabber and it would be smart to either keep him or vote him out. We will see what he says.**

*Misty and Zergling went to Lesko*

Misty: Mightyena is looking to vote you out.

Lesko: Oh dear. Well we can take out Raul then.

Zergling: He is your ally.

Lesko: Not anymore. He has not talked to me since yesterday.

**Lesko's Confession: I kind of planned this because Raul is nice and strong and I am weak and not good socially. So sorry Raul please forgive me but you have to go**.

*Raul was with Scooter*

Raul: Any chance you can save me?

Scooter: Not sure. All I know that it is between you and Lesko.

**Raul's Confession: How did this end up between two allies? I know that someone is pulling strings here because everyone in a two person alliance cannot be the only targets. I am going to fight in Tribal Council tonight. **

*Mightyena and Raul were sitting by the fire*

Raul: Looks like another close ally will go.

Mightyena: I hope not. Besides I was not upset that J'Skar was voted out. I was upset that Lesko backstabbed his alliance and preferred a three person unbreakable alliance.

Raul: I see your point.

**Mightyena's Confession: Good thing I am immune tonight because I would be going home. If I need to survive the next few votes I need to win every single immunity challenge and that is near impossible but I won three already so who knows. **

*The tribe packed up and headed to tribal council*

**Misty's Confession: Between the two choices we have Raul who is strong and Lesko who is smart and my alliance is on the fence on who should go. Either way it's a win-win for my alliance since it will be Mightyena then whoever is spared this tribal council next. **

_Tribal Council #13_

Nighteye: Welcome to Tribal Council. So here are the jury members. Flak, Breen, Shank, Oak, Riddick, and J'Skar voted out of the last tribal council. So Mightyena did you get all emotional.

Mightyena: A little but in this late in the game allies are bound to be voted out.

Nighteye: So you were upset?

Mightyena: A bit but more because Lesko made an idiotic move.

Lesko: I made the best move of the time.

Mighteye: You gave the other alliance the game. I call it idiotic.

Lesko: Hey I have my reasons.

Mightyena: Like when you sent all those fire ants on the town.

Lesko: The results were a little extreme.

Mightyena: That is your problem you never have regrets on bad choices.

Nighteye: Lesko, how are your chances looking getting to the final 3?

Lesko: So-so. About 50-50. I mean there are a bunch of different reasons that Misty or Zergling could win it.

Raul: So why target me and not them?

Lesko: You are targeting me.

Raul: Because you are targeting me.

Nighteye: Wait, Raul who told you?

Raul: Mightyena came up with the idea of targeting Lesko but she was open to targeting the other three who went along with it.

Lesko: And Misty suggested targeting Raul.

Raul: So the other alliance was targeting us and keeping us separated.

Lesko: Exactly.

Nighteye: Misty how do you respond to that?

Misty: I suggested it but you two did go along with it. There is no manipulation. You two were allies now opponents. I know this may sound mean but you actions brought this on yourselves.

Nighteye: Zergling who is going? Lesko or Raul?

Zergling: We will see.

Nighteye: It is…

Scooter: What about me?

Nighteye: No you threw a coconut at me. Not question for you. Time to vote. Mightyena you are up first.

*Mightyena votes*

*Lesko votes*

*Raul votes*

*Misty votes*

*Zergling votes*

*Scooter votes*

Nighteye: Time to read the votes. First vote…

**Lesko**

**Misty**

**Raul**

**Raul**

Fifteenth Person voted out of survivor…

**Raul**

Raul: Damn. *Raul comes up with his torch*

Nighteye: Raul the tribe has spoken. *Raul torch gets snuffed as Raul walks away*

Nighteye: Well another Pokemon tribe member is gone. Head back to camp and only three days are left.

**Raul's Final Words: Well it was a gamble. I tried to shift the blame to Misty but it failed. I had fun and I will enjoy being in the jury.**

Voted for Raul: Lesko, Misty, Zergling, and Scooter

Voted for Lesko: Mightyena

Voted for Misty: Raul

After 36 days an 13 episodes this season will be coming to an end and five survivors remain.

MIghtyena: The emotional underdog.

Lesko: The smart backstabber

Misty: The sweetheart

Zergling: The puppet master

Scooter: The idiot.

One of them will be crowned the victor.

Notes on the booted. I had no plans for Raul other than shift the game in the pre merge. He stuck around for a long time because I never had a good spot to eliminate him. He was boring but he was good for filler. Also new cast list for season 8 will be posted after the finale.


	14. Chapter 14

Video Game Survivor Episode 14 Finale

36 days ago 20 contestants landed in the Mayan Ruins. Now only 5 survivors remain. Mightyena the emotional underdog who survived the pre switch by exposing Geo as Giovanni and lasted through the pre merge despite being a constant target and now she enters the final 5 without any allies. Lesko the nervous nerd who went from a yes man to a power player to a backstabber with no regrets. Misty who started out as a villain changed her ways in the switch and became a sweetheart and ended up making some critical moves of her own. Zergling the player who has hundreds of strategies in his mind given to him by Kerrigan but plays his own way. And Finally Scooter…the village idiot who is not as dumb as he seems. One of them will be labeled the sole survivor. 3 Days, 2 challenges, 3 tribal councils, 1 survivor!

_Oblivion Tribe Night 36_

*Mightyena came back to camp frustrated after losing another ally*

Lesko: That could have gone better.

Mightyena: Shut up.

Lesko: Hey, I am playing my own game.

Mightyena: I said shut the *beep* up! I do not want to talk to you for the next 3 days.

Lesko: But you are going tomorrow if you do not win immunity.

Mightyena: *growls*

**Mightyena's Confession: Another Tribal Council and another defeat for me. I have no allies and no hope unless I win immunity. Mark my words Lesko is going home before the final 3. I will make sure it happens. **

*Misty goes over to Mightyena*

Misty: I am sorry about all of this.

Mightyena: It's not your fault. You vote because I am not in the alliance. Lesko backstabs everyone.

Misty: Well if there is any conciliation you have fought one of the best fights in this game.

Mightyena: Thanks.

**Misty's Confession: Right now my path to the final 3 is set. Mightyena then Lesko. If Mightyena wins immunity Lesko goes and if either wins final four immunity I can get them to betray Zergling because he is my competition. **

*Zergling comes over*

Zergling: If it helps we are thinking of sparing you for one more round.

Mightyena: Really?

Zergling: Yes. Not 100% but there is a good chance.

**Zergling's Confession: I am leading Mightyena on a little. She is next. There is no way I want her in the final 4 immunity she is a beast at the challenges despite her small size. **

Mightyena: Well I am going to go rest for while.

**Mightyena's Confession: I need to win immunity. I just go to or else I will be heading home. I know that Misty and Zergling are trying to get my jury vote. Not going to work unless Lesko is out. **

_Oblivion Tribe Day 37_

*Lesko is out cooking rice*

Lesko: Ahh nice and ready.

*Scooter comes over*

Scooter: So what is the plan next tribal council?

Lesko: Easy, instead of going after Mightyena we go after Misty.

Scooter: Misty?

Lesko: Yes, she could beat the 4 of us easily.

Scooter: I see your point.

**Lesko's Confession: Misty by far is the biggest jury threat in this game. She has a great social game and has played tough the last few rounds. I would rather face Mightyena and Scooter in the finals than her.**

Lesko: If Misty goes then it will be you, me, and hopefully Mightyena in the final 3.

Scooter: What about dem Skag?

Lesko: Fourth unless he wins immunity.

Scooter: Good plan.

**Scooter's Confession: I finally have a chance to be a swing vote in this game. Do I stick with my alliance or go with Lesko. I love these choices. Look at me Mama I am a power player.**

Scooter: Should we tell Mightyena?

Lesko: Not yet. After immunity.

**Lesko's Confession: As much as Mightyena hates me. In order for her to survive without immunity she has to work with me. I just need to hope someone else but Mightyena or Misty wins immunity.**

_Immunity Day 37_

Nighteye: Welcome to immunity. Today's challenge will have you going to four stations. Each station contains a question about members of the pre jury. If you get the question right you get a bag of puzzle pieces. If you get the question wrong you get a torch which you need to run back and stick in the fire. Only one person can be at a single station and there is only four so someone has to wait. Let's get started.

*Everyone gets into position.*

Nighteye: Survivors ready…go!

*Everyone runs over to the stations. Everyone gets in except for Lesko.*

Zergling: Which pre jury members consider themselves superior intellect…Patricia, Homer, or Zed…Zed I guess.

*He answers the question and gets a torch*

Zergling: Damnit!

Mightyena: Which member is not afraid of zombies. Maglir, Ellis, or Zed…Ellis!

*Mightyena gets a bag of puzzle pieces*

Mightyena: YES!

Misty: Who considers himself the best swimmer…Giovanni, Magikarp, Patricia…Magickarp.

*Misty gets a bag of puzzle pieces*

Misty: Great. Four more to go!

Scooter: Umm who considers himself the best sells man…Homer, Giovanni, Marcus…umm….eni mini minny moe…Homer?

*Scooter gets torch*

Scooter: Dang it.

*Lesko goes into a booth and comes back with a puzzle bag*

Nighteye: Lesko catching up quickly. Mightyena is in her second booth.

*Misty goes into a booth and comes out with a bag as well as Lesko who has his second bag.*

Nighteye: Misty and Lesko has the lead.

*Zergling comes back with a bag as well as Mightyena*

Nighteye: Mightyena still in this. Scooter falling out quickly since he has his second torch.

*Lesko and Mightyena comes back with their third bag.*

Nighteye: Lesko and Mightyena are neck and neck. Misty has a torch as well as Zergling.

*Scooter goes into the same booth and comes back with another torch*

Nighteye: Scooter goes the question wrong a third time. There are three answers you guessed the same question wrong three times.

*Lesko and Mightyena comes out with their last bag*

Nighteye: Lesko and Mightyena can work on the puzzle. Zergling is up to 2 bags and Misty has 3.

*Lesko opens his bags and starts on the puzzle with Mightyena right behind him*

Nighteye: This is going to be close. Both Lesko and Mightyena are very good at puzzles.

*Misty comes back with her last bag*

Nighteye: Misty is working on the puzzle but it maybe too late.

Lesko: DONE!

Nighteye: Lesko wins immunity!

Mightyena: Crap.

Nighteye: Lesko you are safe tonight. The rest of you will be vulnerable and see you at tribal council.

**Lesko's Confession: I never expected to win immunity but I did barely. Now to put my plan in place.**

_Oblivion Tribe Day 37_

*Lesko goes up to Mightyena*

Lesko: So I know that you hate me but the only way to survive is to vote with me and take out Misty.

Mightyena: Or so you can backstab me again?

Lesko: For once I will not backstab you. I got a vote and all I need is you. If you vote with me you will be in the final 3.

**Lesko's Confession: I need Mightyena badly to get Misty out. If I lose Mightyena my plan will be ruined and I doubt I will win again.**

Mightyena: Fine but if I go I will chew you out in final tribal council.

Lesko: Okay.

**Mightyena's Confession: I will vote for Misty but I doubt it will do any good. Lesko is not trustworthy nor does he has the skills to persuade others.**

*Mightyena goes over to Zergling*

Mightyena: So apparently me and Lesko are voting for Misty.

Zergling: I know. Scooter told me.

Mightyena: Well If I go Misty has my vote and right now you need all the votes you can get.

Zergling: I figured.

*Zergling goes off into the jungle*

**Zergling's Confession: I really know that I need to betray Misty to win but at the same time she is my closest ally. Out of all the votes this is the hardest because I have a personal connection with her. I need a while to think about this. **

*Zergling wanders out into the jungle and spots a Jaguar who growl and hisses. Zergling stares at it unafraid*

Zergling: I have armor but I will not hurt you.

*The jaguar moves back trying to protect her cubs*

Zergling: Aww they are cute.

**Zergling's Confession: Zerg's main purpose is destroy and infest. The problem is we never look at our surroundings and see how beautiful everything is without touching it. As a Zerg with free will I see the world in a whole new light. I am not controls by some queen who sends us out to be slaughtered.**

*Zergling comes back to meet Misty*

Misty: Ready to go?

Zergling: Yes.

**Misty's Confession: Zergling has been quiet lately. Either something is up or this game has taken its toll on him emotionally. Well I will see after the vote. Nothing much I can do now. **

_Tribal Council #14_

Nighteye: Welcome to Tribal Council. I'll bring in the jury. Flak, Breen, Shank, Oak, Riddick, J'Skar, and Raul voted out of the last tribal council. So Lesko how does it feel to win immunity.

Lesko: I need it. If I didn't I would have gotten votes. Not sure if it was going to be enough but I would be in trouble.

Nighteye: Mightyena you have no more allies and you lost immunity. Do you think it will be you?

Mightyena: I hope not. I fought and clawed my way through this game. Everyone had a few days of not worrying about getting voted out but I have been fighting since day 1 and I will continue to fight. Still hopefully I can survive. Someone came up to me and offered to vote out someone else.

Misty: Who?

Mightyena: You will find out. It's a surprise but I highly doubt it will have any impact.

Nighteye: Misty earlier on you were pretty negative and now you are a bright sunshine. What happened to affect your game?

Misty: Well I got to know Zergling and I a rough few days but long story short he protected me many times. I owe him a lot and I hope he appreciates my friendship as well.

Zergling: I do.

Nighteye: Zergling any thoughts on this vote?

Zergling: The person who I am voting for I have the up most respect for and I hope that she does not hate me for it. Sorry.

Mightyena: It's okay.

Nighteye: Scooter, any random thoughts before we get to the vote?

Scooter: Yes…how come you are a wolf?

Nighteye: *sighs* Because I am a wolf anthro. Lets get to vote. Lesko you are up first.

*Lesko votes*

**Misty**

Lesko: Sorry but you are the biggest threat. And like Riddick, J'Skar, and Raul all threats go home.

*Mightyena votes*

**Misty **

Mightyena: For the first 6 days I hated you but now I consider you a friend. I hope to meet you in the Pokemon world.

*Zergling votes*

*Misty votes*

**Mightyena**

Misty: You fought hard and you should be proud of your fight.

*Scooter votes*

**Mitey Hyena**

Scooter: I stuck with you Misty.

Nighteye: I will read the votes. *Nighteye gets the urn* First vote…

**Mitey Hyena**

**Mightyena**

**Misty **

**Misty**

Sixteenth person and eighth member of our jury.

**Misty**

*Misty looks at Zergling obviously hurt and walks over with her torch*

Nighteye: Misty the tribe has spoken. *Misty's torch gets snuffed as Misty walks away* Well get some sleep. It's going to be a short night.

**Misty's Final Words: *Misty is crying* Why did he betray me? Zergling was my ally and he backstabbed me like Lesko did. He co0uld have waited until the final 4. **

_Oblivion Tribe Night 37_

*The tribe came back to camp*

Lesko: Wow that was a tough tribal council.

Mightyena: I know.

**Lesko's Confession: Misty went earlier and she was very hurt from it. I know it is just part of the game. She will be able to chew Zergling out in a couple of days. This is a great advantage for me so if Zergling wins I can get him to vote out Mightyena and if Mightyena wins I can get her to vote out Zergling. It's a win-win for me.**

Zergling: I did not like it but I had to do it.

Mightyena: At least I am still here.

**Mightyena's Confession: I survived without immunity. It was a close 3-2 vote but I made it. Just one more tribal council and I am in the final 3. I can do this.**

Scooter: Looks like it will be 2 vs. 2 next vote.

Mightyena: May the best man, Zerg, or Pokemon win.

**Zergling's Confession: I voted out Misty and I was not proud of the choice. But it had to be done. I came here to win and she was a threat. All I need now is to win immunity and take out the next biggest threat. Either Mightyena or Lesko. **

_Oblivion Tribe Day 38_

*Nighteye comes over with are large stero and places it by the shelter*

Nighteye: Hehe.

*He plays metal music waking the tribe*

Nighteye: Rise and shine. Time to do the fallen comrades and play in the final immunity challenge.

**Scooter's Confession: So Nighteye brought this stereo thing and blasted music and he was like. We got cha another challenge. **

Nighteye: So get ready because it is a long hike.

**Mightyena's Confession: The fallen comrades is a tradition and it shows how far we have come. I can not wait because I knew most of them for better or worse.**

**Lesko's Confession: 16 down and 1 more to go. Who will join them?**

**Zergling's Confession: I can not believe I got this far. A Zergling who has very little experience socially. I grew a lot but unfortunately all that Kerrigan cares about is winning. **

_Fallen Comrades_

*They get to the first torch belonging to Magikarp*

Mightyena: He was weak but he was my friend.

Scooter: I thought he was food.

**Magikarp: My time was short but I had fun. I am glad my friend made it to the jury.**

*They get to Giovanni's torch*

Mightyena: I got the bastard!

Lesko: He seemed smart.

Mightyena: He almost had those losers too.

**Giovanni: That little talking Pokemon got me. *beep* you Mightyena I will find you!**

*They get to Ellis's torch*

Zergling: A shame that he left. When I was with him he was strong and smart.

Mightyena: He deserved to stay.

**Ellis: Only 9 days. I lasted longer against hundreds of zombies. I should not complain I had a lot of fun and got taken out as a threat.**

**Mightyena's Confession: Ellis was a great friend to me. He was the first one to treat me as an equal instead of "Oh my God a talking Pokemon!"**

*They get to Maglir's torch*

Scooter: Who is this guy?

Zergling: Guy ran his mouth and got voted out for it.

**Maglir: Those fools took me out due to one comment. I was strong. This game was not worth it now give me my gold so I can leave. **

*They get to Zed's torch*

Lesko: Oak's biggest mistake was voting him out.

Mightyena: He did not deserve to go.

**Zed: I found out later that I got voted out for not being a real doctor. Why was that? That was a dumb reason to vote me off.**

*They get to Marcus's torch*

Zergling: Nice guy but he was my first victim.

Scooter: He was part of my tribe.

**Marcus: Haha I had fun and met some nice people. I voted for the wrong alliance but that is all part of the game. You win some and you lose some. **

**Zergling's Confession: I started really playing hard after his tribal council. I do not regret my decision I got rid of a lot of threats. **

*They got to Patricia's torch*

Mightyena: Sad to see her go crazy and try to cut her arm off.

Lesko: She was a bit of a loon.

**Patricia: Get that camera away from me! It is cheating on the boom mike with the stage hand. I do not talk to cheaters.**

*They get to Homer's torch*

Mightyena: He was lucky to last this wrong.

Lesko: He was neither smart or strong. Yet Oak thought he was a genius.

**Homer: Losing the money stinks but I am back with food…also Screw Flanders!**

*They get to Flak's torch*

Zergling: I was a swing vote that got him out after exposing him for being against Riddick.

Lesko: Smart.

**Flak: I had a great time. I got taken out very early but what can you do about it. I made it to the jury. Now they need to prove themselves to me on why they deserve my vote.**

*They get to Breen's torch*

Zergling: He was kind of a delusional idiot.

Scooter: He was worse than me during challenges.

**Breen: How did I lose? I had an alliance and I got taken out by a stinking idol. Those things need to be banned from the game…forever. If I was not taken out I would have won.**

*They get to Shank's torch*

Zergling: Good old crazy Shank.

Lesko: Actually he told me that he refers to himself as Mr. Shank.

**Shank: I was like mad about the whole thing but now when I think about it. I did not have much chance. Plus the jury house is pretty sweet. **

*They get to Oak's torch*

Mightyena: *beep* you!

Lesko: He was nice to me but he did not have a good plan

**Oak: My plan to bring the best and brightest failed. I do not like the fact that 3 undeserving people made it to the final 4. I hope Lesko can survive one more tribal council. **

*The get to Riddick's torch*

Lesko: I guessed correctly when I used the idol.

Zergling: Kind of funny that he trusted me and I ended up taking out his allies.

**Riddick: This game shows that you cannot trust anyone and cannot underestimate anyone. If I could go back I would take out a few people who are still in the game now. **

**Lesko's Confession: When Riddick went after me I started playing hard. I grew a lot of confidence because of him. In a way his eliminated helped me more than it hurt.**

*They get to J'Skar's torch*

Mightyena: You were a good ally.

Scooter: He was a contestant? I thought he was food.

**J'Skar: I had some good times and some bad times. Even though my magic did not help me win the game I have no regrets using the magic to excel at camp and challenges. **

*They get to Raul's torch*

Mightyena: My last ally.

Scooter: Was he a zombie?

Mightyena: No a ghoul.

**Raul: Sixth place is not bad. Especially for me. People in my world do not like ghouls and in most cases I would have been voted out early. **

*They get to Misty's torch*

Lesko: She would have won had we not voted her off.

Zergling: Do not remind me.

**Misty: I felt betrayed. I had the final 3 lock and my alliance backstabbed me. It hurts especially when my alliance did everything to keep me in the game. I was just another vote.**

*They get to the immunity challenge*

Nighteye: Welcome to final immunity. The challenge is simple. You will balance this small pot of rice on your head. If it falls off you are out and last one standing wins immunity. Let's gets started.

*The four stand on a platform balancing a pot of rice*

Nighteye: This challenge has started. So who needs immunity raise their hands.

*Scooter raises his hand and the pot falls off*

Scooter: Dang it!

Nighteye: I was wondering who was going to fall for that. Less than 10 seconds. Only three remain.

*15 minutes later*

Nighteye: It's been 15 minutes and no one has moved. Lesko do you think you can win?

Lesko: Not really but I have been doing good so far.

Nighteye: Mightyena do you need immunity?

Mightyena: Yes! I need it more than anything.

Nighteye: Zergling, how about you?

Zergling: Yes. I am a threat and I need to win.

*30 minutes into the challenge*

Nighteye: It's been 30 minutes and no one has moved an inch.

Mighteye: I can do this all day.

*Lesko drops his pot*

Nighteye: Lesko is out. Only Mightyena and Zergling are left.

*1 hour into the challenge*

Mightyena: Zergling what are the chances that you will keep me?

Zergling: Why?

Mightyena: Lesko has Raul's vote and Riddick has respect for him. Plus Misty might vote for him since she was bitter at you.

Zergling: You have a point.

Mightyena: Plus Lesko gained a lot of confidence and is very smart. He has been planning his final speech for a long time. I have been struggling to survive for 39 days. Plus I have a lot more enemies on the jury than anyone.

Zergling: Would you settle for a tie?

Mightyena: Yes.

Zergling: Fine you have a deal.

*Mightyena drops out*

Nighteye: Mightyena has dropped out. Zergling wins final immunity! Guaranteed to go to the final 3. Head back to camp and see you in a few hours.

*The tribe got back to camp*

**Mightyena's Confession: I made a deal with Zergling. He either has to tie the vote or else I will give him the biggest verbal rape at tribal council ever. I gave him immunity and he has to tie. If I lose the tiebreaker then I have no one to blame but myself. I am pretty confident since Lesko can barely make fire and even though I have no hands I have made fire a few times. **

*Mightyena was talking with Zergling*

Mightyena: So remember our deal.

Zergling: Of course. I will vote for Lesko and Scooter will vote for you.

Mightyena: Great.

**Zergling's Confession: I betrayed so many in this game. Although it is tempting to betray Mightyena I know that she does not stand as good of a chance compared to Lesko. Still she can be a huge threat. I mean look at her. She survived every vote despite being a constant target. She has the true under dog story. **

*Zergling goes and talks with Scooter*

Zergling: Vote Mightyena tonight.

Scooter: Got it.

**Scooter's Confession: Zergling went over and told me to vote for the fluffy thing. Will I do it? Maybe. I listened to Misty and he backstabbed her. So maybe he will plan on voting me out. I don't know. **

*Lesko goes over to Zergling*

Lesko: This is our chance to vote out Mightyena.

Zergling: Yes, and the great news is she has no more ammo to throw at us or immunities. She is just a sitting duck.

Lesko: Great.

**Lesko's Confession: I am prepared for a blindside today. Mightyena is a radroach. Always surviving no matter how hard to try to get rid of her. But hopefully they will listen to common sense and take her out. **

_Tribal Council #15_

Nighteye: Welcome to Tribal Council. Here is the jury…Flak, Breen, Shank, Oak, Riddick, J'Skar, Raul, and Misty voted out of the last tribal council. So Zergling how much did you need immunity?

Zergling: I need it badly. There are many reasons any of us can win and any one of us could be targeted for any reason.

Nighteye: Any regrets about last night?

Zergling: A little.

Nighteye: Lesko, surprised to make it this far?

Lesko: Yes I am. When I first signed up I figured I would be taken out for being weak but I managed to do very well and even win immunity. I am very proud.

Nighteye: Scooter, how does it feel to fall for the oldest trick in the book?

Scooter: Well I do…

Nighteye: Mightyena, fearful on going home?

Mightyena: I hope not. I made a deal to force a tie. If I lose the tie breaker then it is my fault and not anyone else's. Plus if I get betrayed they know that I will chew them out in tribal council.

Nighteye: It is time to vote. Zergling go a head and start us off.

*Zergling votes*

*Lesko votes*

**Mightyena**

Lesko: If what you say is true do not underestimate me in a tie breaker. I am more skilled than you think.

*Scooter votes*

*Mightyena votes*

**Lesko**

Mightyena: I look forward to facing you one on one.

Nighteye: I will read the votes. *Nighteye gets the urn* First vote

**Mightyena**

**Lesko**

**Lesko**

Seventeenth person voted out of survivor…

**Less Ko**

*Mightyena and Lesko looks shocked*

Lesko: Wow.

Mightyena: I think I was more blindsided than you.

Lesko: Well I will see you all in the jury.

*Lesko comes up with his torch*

Nighteye: Lesko the tribe has spoken. *Lesko's torch gets snuffed as Lesko walks away*

Nighteye: A surprise vote it seems and the one who survived is more shocked than the booted. Head back to camp.

_Oblivion Tribe Day 39_

*The tribe was busy burning the camp*

Mightyena: What made you keep me Scooter?

Scooter: Well I was voting against Zergling. I thought he was voting for you.

Zergling: Maybe I should have been more honest.

Scooter: You took out Misty. My ally and the only chick.

*Mightyena growls*

Scooter: Hot chick.

*Mightyena growls more*

Scooter: With.

Zergling: Scooter shut up before you get killed.

**Scooter's Confession: At tribal council tonight I will tell the jury that I acted dumb to not get targeted. I mean I have no votes and was never targeted. If I was in the minority it was always. Misty then me. Never me then Misty plus I only betrayed Lesko. Everyone else has enemies. **

Zergling: 39 days. Kerrigan threatened to kill me if I did not last until that day. Not like I will see her again.

**Zergling's Confession: I have no idea what the jury will do. I never felt betrayal so their emotions maybe from happy to bitter. Well I'll just do my best and hopefully I can win. **

*Mightyena was sitting by the lake thinking*

**Mightyena's Confession: I am so happy to make it this far. I was targeted constantly and no matter what came after me I fought back. If this jury is going to attack me I will fight back and defend myself. **

*The tribe headed out to tribal council*

Nighteye: Welcome to tribal council. The nine jury members are already and waiting. So let's begin. Scooter start us off.

Scooter: Well guess what guys. I fooled you. I am much smarter than you thought. I played dumb and it worked. I got here with no votes and never targeted. Ha!

Nighteye: Zergling your turn.

Zergling: Well I came here with not much social experience and a head full of strategies that I did not want to use. Unfortunately I did dig deep a couple of times for strategies. But for the most part I played my own game and even though I did betray a lot of you I played the best game.

Nighteye: Mightyena?

Mightyena: I was on the outs for most of the game and no matter what was thrown at me I survived. I was emotional and I was a jerk sometimes but I lasted a full 39 days. So please take that into consideration.

Nighteye: Time for the jury stage. Flak you are up first.

Flak: Congratulations to the three of you. Even though you three have a lot of faults I do respect you games. So my question is if you won the million what would you do with it?

Scooter: Buy a brand new hot rod car and sup it us with a powerful engine.

Zergling: Probably start a new life.

Mightyena: Use it to make a Pokemon sanctuary for Pokemon who do not want to be captured.

Flak: Very well.

Nighteye: Breen you are up.

Breen: I have a word to say to each of you. Zergling you are the most perfect specimen that I have ever seen. A shame I got voted out. I would have loved to see you play. Scooter, you are the reason humanity should be wiped out. And Mightyena, you have some respect for surviving this long.

Nighteye: Shank.

Shank: Hey guys. It's Mr. Shank by the way. Okay I already know who I am going to vote for but Scooter.

Scooter: Yes?

Shank: I am your step father!

Scooter: It's not true…that's impossible!

Shank: Search your feelings. You know that it is true!

Scooter: NOOOOOOOOOO!

*Scooter goes into a fetal position*

Shank: Hehe I wanted to do that.

Nighteye: Oak you are up.

Oak: Well Mightyena you survived this long. But be known that you are undeserving to be here.

Mightyena: Oh boo hoo still bitter?

Oak: I should have taken you out instead of Zed.

Mightyena: Yes you should but I lasted longer so live with it.

Oak: Zergling why bring two undeserving people to the final 3?

Zergling: Easier to beat. It is a game not who is more deserving and smarter.

Nighteye: Riddick you are up.

Riddick: I know that you three played three different games to get here. I have found the flaws. Scooter you are like Phillip from that horrible season of Redemption Island. You did not need to act. You WERE stupid. You never made a single move you just followed everyone around like a little puppy. Zergling you are a backstabber. I brought you into an alliance and you betrayed me.

Zergling: You underestimated me.

Riddick: I had you in the final 4 lock.

Zergling: You would have betrayed me well before then. I was an immunity threat to you.

Riddick: Mightyena, you survived but you also took every betrayal personally. You are strong but not mature enough to play this game.

Mightyena: At least I never killed anyone.

Nighteye: J'Skar.

J'Skar: Congrats to all of you. My question is who deserves to sit next to you out of everyone who played this game besides me and each other.

Mightyena: Ellis and Raul.

Zergling: Riddick and Raul.

Scooter: Misty and Flak.

Nighteye: Raul.

Raul: Congratulations you three for making this far. So my question is what was the toughest part of your journey?

Scooter: Umm I guess it was pretty easy.

Raul: This game is not easy. You may have slid through to the finals but your plan is flawed.

Zergling: Probably going behind Riddick's back. He was deadly smart and I knew if I failed I would be going home quick.

Raul: Mightyena?

Mightyena: Every single day.

Raul: That is all.

Nighteye: Misty?

*Misty comes up*

Misty: Zergling, I trusted you. I trusted you to be in the final 3 with me. All the times you saved me I thought you wanted me in the final 3.

Zergling: I am sorry…

Misty: You even admitted that you had very little regret is that how much our friendship is worth? You may have the excuse that you did a strategic move to eliminate me but that is all you are. You are a strategy bot and nothing more. No emotion, no regrets, and nothing! I hope I never see you in the Pokemon world!

Zergling: *sighs* Listen, I know that you will not take sorry for an answer but when I was up there about to write a name down I almost wrote someone else's name. It was the toughest choice I have ever made.

Misty: Yet you choose me over someone who could have voted you out if you did not win immunity.

Nighteye: Lesko finish it off.

Lesko: Congratulations you three. So tell me the biggest move you have pulled in this game.

Scooter: Umm voting you off.

Lesko: Yeah, not a good idea to tell the jury member that who is asking the question. You may have acted stupid but you pulled it off so nicely. I don't even think there was an act.

Zergling: Giving Misty the idol to blindside Breen.

Lesko: Good move but I have seen much better.

Mightyena: Getting Geo to admit that he is Giovanni.

Lesko: That was a good move. I respect that. Despite our differences I did like how you played the game.

Nighteye: Now the jury will vote for the winner.

Scooter: No final words?

Nighteye: *sighs* Fine.

Scooter: Good, please vote for…

Nighteye: Next!

Zergling: Many of you have called me a backstabbed but in reality I did play a pretty good game. A game that I was not totally proud of.

Mightyena: I fought with a lot of people but no matter how many enemies I made I still kept fighting. Because that is who I am. I am a fighter. I hope you like my answers.

Nighteye: Time for the jury to vote now. Breen you are up first.

*Breen votes*

**Zergling**

Breen: Even though you took me out you played a perfect game.

*Flak votes*

*Shank votes*

*Riddick votes*

*J'Skar votes*

**Mightyena**

J'Skar: You were a good friend and ally. Great job on making it this far.

*Raul votes*

*Misty votes*

**Scooter**

Misty: You were loyal to me for the entire game. I doubt you will win but here is a free vote.

*Lesko votes*

Nighteye: I will read the votes for one last time. *Nighteye gets the urn*

Nighteye: First vote…

**Scooter**

**Zergling**

**Mightyena**

1 vote for each…

**Mightyena**

**Mightyena**

**Zergling**

**Zergling**

3 votes Mightyena and 3 votes for Zergling and the next vote is not for Scooter so Scooter has lost the million.

**Zergling**

Winner of Survivor Mayan Ruins…

**Zergling**

Zergling: YES!

Scooter: Dang!

Mightyena: Second place is good!

Nighteye: Zergling won the game using strategy and although he took a lot of Flak for backstabbing people the two others who he brought were perfect goats.

Voted for Zergling: Breen (Loyal to Zergling) Shank (Although angry at Zergling he was better than the other two castaways) Riddick (Had hidden respect for Zergling) Flak (Knew Zergling better and thought that Scooter was undeserving) Oak (Thought Zergling was the smartest)

Voted for Mightyena: J'Skar (ally) Raul (ally) Lesko (Loved Mighyena's answer better)

Voted for Scooter: Misty (Ally)

Nighteye: Also just for your viewers information Zergling is now in the Pokemon world and him and Misty did mend their friendship.

Notes on the booted

Misty- I had two plots for her. One was to be the very negative bitch but that meant she would not have gotten much screen time and the second was the sweetheart. I decided against both of them and did a redemption plot for her.

Lesko- I had no plans for him when I casted him. He started as a filler character but near the end of the switch he developed into something more. I could have done more with him but in the end he filled in as the villain after Riddick went.

Scooter- He was the over the top idiot of the season and unlike other seasons where he would have gotten a lot of screen time I gave him very little. Pretty much he was the obvious goat.

Mightyena- I enjoyed writing for her. I needed an under dog who would get a lot of screen time and would cause drama and not be positive. Overall she was my favorite of the season.

Zergling- I tried to keep him winning hidden but apparently it was VERY obvious he would win. Being the youngest character, yes he was young being only a couple of months old since he hatched, he did not have much of a personality but I filled it in by giving him a story and made him a master mind. I was hoping for a heroic beginning and a villain ending but that did not happen either. Oh well he was also fun to write for.

Overall the season could have gone better but some of the characters I had a blast writing for. Giovanni, Marcus, Homer, Oak, Riddick, J'Skar, Misty, Lesko, Mightyena, and Zergling was my favorite to write for. Well that is it for the season and to my 1 viewer since no one comments and my only viewer made an edgic for me. Stay tuned for next season starting with the character list.


End file.
